Childhood Memories
by Akatsukis.sakura143
Summary: Sakura didn't know that some boy she ran into by accident when she was 4 years old would be her best friend, first crush, first love, first everything... Itachi never could have planned for such a thing to change his life forever finding himself needing things he never knew he needed...
1. First Sight

Chapter 1. First Sight

**Hello! ^^' So I'm like extremely nervous this is my first fanfic so please be nice. **

**This is a Ita-Saku pairing as they are the best {So I think ^^}.**

**I promise to try to update as often as possible, any pointers or ideas you all send me will be taken into account. So I hope you all comment so I can become better at this...Hopefully. Just so everyone knows in this fanfic I'm going to start back when Sakura an Itachi were children an slowly go through their time line so that everyone gets a full understanding of the story behind them in this fanfic. Also keep in mind Sakura an Itachi are a little OOC since I don't really know what they would have been like but since this is my story if you don't like it let me know an I might make a few changes if I feel it needs it.**

**"This means someone'****s speaking" **

**'**_**This means thought'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

First Sight

Four year old Sakura Haruno had the best life any young girl could ask for, living in a wonderful village with loving parents, an her best friend Ino an Hinata. What more could a young girl ask for when everything is so perfect.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Sakura dear! Hurry before it becomes to late." called my loving mother from downstairs. As ran past the mirror that hung on my wall I looked at my reflection, seeing a smiling pink haired girl I ran out of my room to where my mother was. "Sakura are you ready to go to the park?", mother smiled towards me as I nodded an looked for my father who was walking towards us as he smiled. "My two favorite women ready?", my father had a deep voice but it held so much love in it "Yes Daddy". My mother an father walked behind me as I half ran to the park excited to see my two friends, I would look back every time I felt I was too far from my parents as my mother would laugh almost every time I looked at her.

Arriving at the park I looked up at my mother an father an smiled the brightest smile I could as my father leaned down an kissed the top of my head before he an my mother walked to a bench towards the entrance of the park. I turned an looked for my friend Ino not seeing her I frowned a little as I looked around for Hinata hoping she would be here not that she was very often. '_None of my friends are here' _I couldn't help feeling sad knowing my friends weren't here to play with. I walked over to the swings as I noticed a blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes sitting on the swing looking sad. '_I wonder why he's so sad did his friends not come too' _I squat down an looked up at his sad face. "Why are you sad?" the boy looked up quickly I noticed he had whiskers. "No one wants to play with me", the blonde boy looked close to crying, she smiled happily as her emerald eyes lit up "I will play with you, My name is Sakura Haruno." The blonde boy smiled so brightly it made me warm inside to know I had made someone so happy, "Really? My names Naruto Uzumaki!" the blonde boy pointed to his chest an smiled. I stood up an sat at on the swing next to him "So what do you want to play Naruto-kun?" as Naruto watched me sit on the swing he smiled "Hide an seek ok Sakura-chan?", I smiled an stood up an poked his arm "Then Naruto-kun has to count first.". Naurto smiled bright an covered his eyes an started to count "1, 2, 3, 4..." looking around she looked from the trees to the slide at the park '_were should I hide? I don't want to be found to fast' _deciding to run an hide behind a tree I ran quickly an giggled to myself as I waited for Naruto.

Naruto's P.O.V

"9,10! Ready Sakura-chan here I come", I opened my eyes an looked around the park not seeing anything pink like the new girls hair I walked over to the park area an looked inside the slide not seeing Sakura. I turned an looked by the gate an saw some adults but no Sakura not caring that another boy an what looked like his brother walked into the parks gated area, I turned towards the sand box as I looked by some trees. '_Sakura-chan's as good as me when it comes to hiding' _I laughed to myself as I tried to quietly walk over to a near by tree, seeing a tint of pink move behind the tree I jumped around "Gotcha Sakura-chan!". Said girl giggled an ran away "You have to tag me Naruto-kun your still it!" the girl hadn't been watching where she was running as she ran right into one of the boys who had just walked into the park. Seeing the younger boy glare at her with such a mean look made me mad '_Who does he think he is looking at her like that?' _I ran over to her side. "I-I-I'm sorry" Sakura-chan looked very uncomfortable as the younger dark haired boy glared at her still "You should be sorry for hitting my ni-san". I couldn't help but get pissed when he talked to Sakura that way I walked up to him an yelled "Leave Sakura-chan alone she said she was sorry you don't have to be mean to her!" I never in my life felt like I needed to stand up for someone except myself but it felt so right to stand up for her. Said girl looked up at him an smiled so brightly it made my heart jump, as Sakura stood up she bowed to the older dark haired boy.

Sakura's P.O.V

"I am sorry for running into you" I looked back up to the taller boy an smiled before looking at the younger version of him "Would you like to play with me an my friend?". Naruto looked at me like I had spoke in gibberish as I waited for the younger boy to answer. "Sasuke..." I looked up at the older boy seeing as he was the one who answered instead of who I guess is Sasuke, said boy looked up at the older boy an crossed his arms an looked at me "Fine.". Naurto looked at Sasuke with an angry face as Sasuke glared back at Naruto I sighed '_They don't look to happy that I said that'. _"Sakura-chan is it so go hide Sasuke" Naruto walked off still giving Sasuke mean looks as Sasuke glared back at Naruto "Hn." I watched them both get far enough that I couldn't hear either of them but by the looks of it seemed that Naruto was still yelling at Sasuke. '_I hope we can all be friends even tho they don't like each other' _I noticed something shift to my side as I looked up at the older boy an smiled "Are you Sasuke-kun's brother?", the boy just looked at me with the same black orbed eyes as his younger brother, I could almost see my pink hair reflect in his eyes as he nodded slightly. I put my hand out an smiled brightly "My name is Sakura Haruno", the boy looked at me for a little bit '_H__e doesn't want to talk to_ _me?_'.I looked down as I started to pull my hand back but I suddenly felt a warm hand grab mine an I looked up an smiled "Itachi Uchiha" he didn't take his eyes off of mine. "Sakura dear we need to go!" my mother called to me from the entrance of the gate as I pulled my hand away slowly I turned an ran to Naurto an hugged him tightly "Bye Naruto-kun". I turned to Sasuke even tho I didn't get to know him I figured he was my friend an hugged him "Bye Sasuke-kun" as I let go both boys had there heads turned an pink cheeks I giggled an walked back towards my mom an dad. As I walked by Itachi I smiled an hugged him "Bye Itachi-kun" I let go an ran to my moms side as we walked away from the park I suddenly felt sad to leave my new friends.

Normal P.O.V

The park seemed to be less lively without Sakura there anymore as the 3 boys just looked at each other for a bit Sasuke was the first to talk. "Ni-san I want to go home" Sasuke looked to Itachi who seemed to be over thinking as usual but Naruto just looked at them an sighed to himself knowing that they would leave him there then no one would be left at the park with him. Itachi nodded an started to walk away from the park with Sasuke at his side either bothering to say anything to Naruto as they left. Naruto watched as they left then walked to his home knowing that no one would be there when he got there he took his time in walking.

Itachi couldn't help but see pink every where as he an Sasuke walked back to their home in the Uchiha compound. Itachi looked down at Sasuke who seemed to be in a rather irritated mood which could have been from a number of things Sakura running into Itachi or Naruto who seemed to get on Sasuke's nerves for no reason at all. Sasuke noticed Itachi looking at him an looked up "Ni-san why did you make me play with those two?" Itachi in return looked away from Sasuke towards were they were headed. Sasuke looked away angrily as he crossed his arms "You never tell me anything ni-san" Itachi smirked "You will understand some day".

* * *

** 2 Years later-**

Sakura's P.O.V

_'Naurto an Sasuke couldn't be more annoying, I should be use to it by now they have been like this since the day we all met I'm way more grown then them they still act like 4 year olds even tho we're all 6 now' _I shrugged my shoulders as I walked home from eating ramen with Sasuke an Naruto its like a daily thing Naruto always asks Sasuke says no then I have to decide. '_I cant wait to start the Academy this year' _I walked by the Academy on my way home almost everyday an this year I was finally going to start my mom an I had a fight about it this morning she doesn't like the idea of me being in danger. Luckily my father thought it was a good idea but he always sides with mom now to keep her from yelling, so I decided a day away from them would be what I needed but the boys didn't help much. "BOOOOOOM" The ground shook as I tried to keep balance as I covered my mouth seeing smoke come down the streets, I could hear people screaming about a fire '_someone's house must have exploded but that just seems odd I mean how often does that happen?' _I felt a sudden urge to find my parents an at the same moment I felt my heart drop praying that our house was okay. I ran down the street as fast as my legs would take me before it was so hard to see I felt like I was pushing the smoke away from my face. I counted the houses as I passed them still not seeing the house that had been on fire yet, I stopped as I felt the heat an realized this should be my house not a burst of flames, tears fell so violently down my face I hadn't even realized that my body was running way until I attempted to wipe some tears from my face an saw blurs or houses on my side.

I was so far outside the village I couldn't even recognize where I was I never left the village before but that's were my body had taken me until the pain from lack of air started to slow me until I fell to the ground. It felt like I couldn't catch my breath an I felt like I needed to cough by the more I coughed the more it felt like someone was strangling me. I cried harder as I realized I ran away from my home even tho there was probably nothing left but I didn't even try to look if anyone was outside but the empty whole in my chest let me know that even if I could go back now no one would have been there. I felt my body go numb starting around my chest area as I kept crying '_I should have stayed home, I shouldn't have fought with my mom, I should have been a good daughter an just listened now I cant' _I felt my throat get tight as it too went numb. I felt like I was dying but some how that didn't bother me knowing I would be alone now forever with no more mom and dad death didn't sound so bad. I could tell it was late, I remember the sun going down when I left to go home but now there was no sun just cold darkness, I wondered if I would be able to get back to the village as I tried to moved I felt sharp pains in my chest an cut the palm of my hand on a sharp rock sticking out of the ground. I fell back on the ground the rocks on my arms, legs an face poked at me in painful ways but I didn't have the strength to move my body, the ground beneath me was cold I could feel little shivers run through my body. As the tears still fell I realized I was feeling to numb that I didn't even know if I was breathing I looked at the trees around me as they became blurs I closed my eyes praying the pain would stop, an the tears. I prayed that my parents were safe an my home was perfectly untouched an I was having a bad nightmare but as the numbness took of it soon was hard to think I opened my eyes again to see more blurs, as colors mixed together I noticed something move in the blurs, but then I saw...nothing just black.

Sasuke's P.O.V

Naruto is so annoying I don't even know why I put up with him let alone consider him a friend. I could tell he was talking about something but I couldn't care less as I walked back towards the Uchiha compound I looked over to see Naruto with his hands behind his head as he was still talking about something "Hn". If I knew Naruto he was going to follow m all the way home just to say hi to my mother how annoying. '_This dobe does the same things almost every day, I wonder if that's why Sakura always goes along with what ever he says just to make him happy' _"Oi Sasuke are you even listening to me!" I looked over at him an shook my head no as Naruto stopped walking. I didn't look back to see if he was going to keep following me or not as I walked up to my house I herd his footsteps an sighed as I opened the door as Naruto walked in like it was his house. "Sasu-kun is that you?" my mother always sounded in the greatest of moods as I walked in behind Naruto an shut the door. Naruto ran into the kitchen were my mother was as I sighed an followed him seeing my brother in the kitchen as well. "I thought you were on a mission ni-san?" Itachi looked over to me an smirked "I was but now I'm back", Naruto ran over an hugged my mother as I glared at him "Oh hello there Naruto-kun I see you guys forgot my favorite person again". Itachi an I looked over at our mother as Naruto let her go "Sakura-chan had a bad fight with her mother this morning an wanted to go home an say sorry" Naruto smiled as my mother looked over to me "It was about starting the Academy next week". Itachi looked at me after I explained to mother why Sakura was upset "Poor girl, well tomorrow you two tell her to come for dinner, you come to Nar..." BOOOOOM! I looked out the window an saw smoke suddenly flow into the sky "Itachi?" Naruto was soon right next to me looking out the window as I looked to my brother "Its not an attack there's no chakra". I herd my mother let a breath out as I backed away an leaned on the counter I noticed Naruto hadn't moved. "Dobe its fine its probably..." Naruto turned an looked at me with such fear in his face I couldn't finish my sentence "That's the direction of Sakura's house Sasuke..." it took everyone in the room 3 seconds to realize Sakura could be in danger. I ran out of the room as fast as I could with Naruto next to me keeping up as we ran to Sakura's house, the closer we got the more worried I got as I covered my mouth trying not to inhale the smoke as it could be deadly to anyone. As we got onto Sakura's street I could barely see Naruto next to me as we walked up I saw a face I knew Shikamaru standing at the edge of the street as ninja blocked the road so no one would be hurt. "Shikamaru who's house is was it?" Shikamaru turned to me an then looked to Naruto I could see how he looked at Naruto's sad face a knew before the words came out "Sakura's...". I looked around an was pulled away as was Naruto I looked an realized it was Itachi taking us back to the house as Naruto struggled against Itachi. "We need to go make sure she's alive! I cant stay here an do nothing!" Itachi walked us back into my house an dropped Naruto in the kitchen back with my mother. Seeing my mother cry made me feel even more worried for our pink haired friend who every one loved so deeply Naruto tried to calm my mother as I walked to the door as Itachi was leaving "Find her...please"


	2. Lost Hope

Chapter 2: Lost hope 

**I'm really excited about this new chapter I'm so very happy that you guys are reading my story ^^.**

**Oh just in case so you all know Itachi is currently 9, Sakura Naruto and Sasuke are 6.**

**I really want to thank everyone since this is my first fanfic I hope that you all like this chapter as much as the last.**

**Reviews would be much appreciated so please review.**

**"This means someones speaking" **

**'**_**This means thought'**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

Lost Hope

Itachi's P.O.V

"Find her...please" I could hear the worry in my brother's voice I looked back at my mother crying as Naruto tried to calm her, Sasuke looked at me an I left the house. I hurried back to Sakura's house hoping to find her in the crowd of people, once I got there I looked hard through the black smoke for any sign of pink in the crowd. Not seeing anyone who looked like Sakura I felt a strange ping of worry for this girl I barely knew, my brother an mother loved this girl so much in the 2 years they have gotten to know her but it was like she belonged there, soon I too realized that I had grown use to her being there. I walked up to one of the Jounin ninja that was leaving the house "How many people were in there?" the man looked at me I guess seeing that I had on chunin outfit he deemed it ok to tell me. "Two both adults, neither survived, we are trying to clear the area but have yet to see the child that lives here." I nodded as I knew if Sakura had herd or even seen this she would have left without thinking as any child her age would, "I'll look for her until others can" then Jounin nodded in response an I left down the street looking at every person I could, still there was no sign of pink hair anywhere. As I sighed to myself I tried to think of where this girl might have gone to, if she hadn't gone to our house maybe Naruto's looking for him, I took off to Naruto's house as I arrived again I saw no pink. I decided to scout the area by her neighborhood she could still be close by '_I hope' _I stopped for a moment '_hope? I never hope for anything?' _ I decided now was not the time to be worried about these foreign thoughts or feelings in my chest as I focused on finding Sakura. I saw some people by the gate a few blocks from her house an decided to ask someone if they had seen her, I noticed an older women looking out the gate with a troubled look on her face something told me that she would know where Sakura was. "Excuse me..." the elder women grabbed my arm before I could even ask her my question "Young boy a girl ran through here crying an hasn't come back yet" I knew who it was the moment the women started talking '_Sakura' _I nodded to the women an ran out of the village.

I had to activate my sharingan once I got farther out, since the sun was completely down an the trees covered most of the moons light, I looked around once an herd coughing I ran as fast as I could to where the sound was coming from as I got closer to the coughing it stopped suddenly. I felt something in my stomach drop, it was a strange feeling but it only pushed me faster until I saw it pink_ 'Sakura'_ I walked up to her a noticing how bad she looked, she was laying face down on the ground with sticks in her hair, blood on her right hand an smoke covered her clothing. As I got to her I noticed her eyes close an her breathing almost come to a stop as I got down to pick her up bridle style I noticed her heart beats were slowing as well an ran back to the village as fast as I could manage, I looked down at her face, Sakura had little red marks every where on her face I'm guessing from the rocks on the ground, an a little bit of blood coming from the side of her mouth. '_Your going to be ok Sakura'_ I knew if I got her to the hospital in time she would be ok but I couldn't tell what all was wrong with her so I ran faster, once I made it inside the village I headed straight for the hospital. I burst through the doors of the hospital seeing a near by nurse look from me to Sakura " This way quickly" the nurse started to run into a room at the end of the hall, once I got inside the room the nurse had already called in 2 doctors an I put Sakura on the bed. The doctor's an nurse seemed to forget that I was even in the room once they started to treat Sakura, I knew I should have left an gone to get Sasuke an Naruto but seeing Sakura laying on the bed so life less no bright smile on her face or shinning emerald eyes something inside me stopped an I no longer could move I just watched an waited to see her wake up. '_Wake up Sakura, wake up' _I barely knew this girl but seeing her like this I realized I had never seen her unhappy or without a smile on her face it pained me to not see the happy pink haired girl I've grown use to, but a beaten child with such sadness on her face.

"You cant be in here, are you family?...Hello?...Excuse me?..." I looked at the nurse in front of me who looked worried I hadn't really noticed she was talking to me "Hn?" the nurse walked towards the door an waited for me to follow, as I looked back at Sakura an tried to leave the room it felt like I was stuck in mud like my feet didn't want me to leave. Once we were out of the room the nurse shut the door behind us "Are you family?" the nurse looked troubled almost I shook my head "Sakura's parents were in the house explosion" the nurse looked close to tears hearing this she nodded an wrote it down on a piece of paper. "You cant see her until the doctors are done an could your parents come here I need to speak with someone." I didn't know why the nurse needed my parents but I decided I wasn't going to be able to see Sakura for a bit anyways so I could go get my mother, Sasuke, and Naruto I nodded to the nurse an headed back to my house. As I exited the hospital things seemed to calm down outside there was almost no smoke around an people were heading back to there homes, when I walked into the house Sasuke looked at me quickly I couldn't see where my mother or Naruto was but I was guessing the kitchen. "Sakura?..." Sasuke looked at me an I nodded an walked into the kitchen as my mother looked at me an stopped what ever it was she was planning on doing. "Itachi? Is Sakura? Her parents?..." I could hear the sadness an worry in my mothers voice "Sakura's in the hospital an the nurses asked for you to be there when I return" my mother nodded an left the room quickly as she went to grab her things Naruto an Sasuke must have wanted more then that by the looks on there faces. I sighed as I looked at Sasuke "Her parents didn't make it, when I found her she was well out of the village an badly hurt it looked like" Naruto had tears building up in his eyes as I looked at Sasuke who nodded an walked to the door.

As we all walked to the hospital it was eerily silent for Naruto an Sasuke, I didn't mind so much I had to many thoughts on my mind many of which I couldn't really understand. Why was I so worried about this girl, yes I would feel bad if something happened to anyone her age but it bothered me more then that thinking about the possibilities if she wasn't to be around anymore. Also I didn't want to leave her side I felt guilty about leaving the hospital while she was there, I wanted to be there when she woke up to see her emerald eyes again, '_Why do I feel like this towards this girl?' _I tried to push back these thoughts I was having as I looked over to my mother. I could see the worry printed all over my mothers face, she was a strong women but she had a soft spot for this pick haired girl it was like if she was my mothers own daughter, my mother often treated her like a daughter since she wanted one an instead had two boys. I looked over to Naruto who looked like he could start crying again at any time, I guess since Sakura an Sasuke were his first friends he grew to think of them like a family it seemed logical. Sasuke on the other hand was trying to hard to not let this bother him or show for that matter he had his usual passive look on his face but if you knew him like I did you could tell inside he was as hurt an worried as my mother an Naruto. His pride would get the best of him some day, he took things to hard an stuck to not showing feelings as its a weakness but he was too young to not show any yet but you couldn't tell Sasuke that. Once we walked into the hospital I looked around an soon spotted the nurse from earlier as I walked up to her she recognized me an then looked to my mother. "I need to speak to your mother first" I nodded an leaned against the wall across from Sakura's room, Sasuke soon did the same, as my mother walked away with the nurse Naruto slowly walked over an passed in front of her door.

My mother came back 15 minutes later which wasn't that long to me or Sasuke but you could tell to Naruto it was hours he looked at my mother an stopped pacing instantly. Sasuke stood up straight looking at mom trying not to look as impatient as Naruto did, I just looked at her face a knew that something was wrong '_Again it feels like my hearts burning why?' _ I shook the thought away quickly as my mother sighed. "Sakura-chan had extreme smoke damage to her lungs an is having a hard time breathing alone but that's the worst of it she had some cuts an bruises on her face an body but nothing that cant heal with some time" I saw Naruto start tearing up again an Sasuke let out a breath I guess he had been holding the whole time. My mother looked at Sasuke an I "Her parents didn't make it so I asked if she could stay with us until she healed completely but once she is feeling better she will have the choice of living alone or with us" Sasuke nodded as my mother looked to me an I nodded as well knowing even if we didn't want Sakura at our house there would be nothing to change my mothers mind. "Sakura hasn't woken up yet so we have to wait until she does before we can go in an see her the doctor doesn't want us to surprise her since we don't know what's the last thing she remembers" my mother sat down in a chair an looked at the door to Sakura's room. Sasuke an Naruto went back to what they were doing before my mother came an I was just thinking about Sakura, why couldn't I keep this girl off my mind? I'm Itachi Uchiha child genius I should only be worried about my village an taking the Jounin exams in a few months but here I am thinking about Sakura. What was this little girl doing to me?

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

Beep, Beep, Beep... '_what is that noise? why does my head hurt?' _I tried to sit up an a sudden pain went through my chest so I stayed laying down. I tried to open my eyes but they felt so heavy an they hurt '_have I been crying? why wont my body move right? I'm so confused' _I fought my eyes as they slowly opened, I blinked a few times as my eyes adjusted to the bright light in the room. '_Where am I? Isn't this a hospital? Why am I here?' _I looked down at my body an I had tubes in my arm an my hand had bandages covering it as I pulled my arm up I noticed bruises an little cuts all over. "Your awake?" I looked over an noticed a nurse looking at my as she smiled "Let me go get your doctor" she ran out of the room quickly '_What is going on where's my mom an dad?' _my eyes started to feel wet as I realized I was crying. My brain relived the explosion an how I had ran away an then seeing nothing I started to cry again '_Mom an dad I'm so sorry I should have been home with you both' _the door to the room opened as someone walked in an smiled "Good to see you up Sakura, how are you feeling?" I looked at him an wiped my tears as I tried to talk my throat suddenly hurt like I drank liquid fire, "Can't talk I expected as much, Sakura you inhaled to much smoke an it will take a day or two before your voice returns ok". I felt like my world was ending I couldn't talk an my parents were gone I wanted to die, I nodded to the doctor to let him know I understood. "Your friends are here to see you is it okay if they come in now?" I completely forgot about my friends Naruto an Sasuke I nodded quickly I needed them right now more then anything even if I couldn't talk I didn't want to be alone anymore and I knew they would stay by my side as long as they could. "Ok Sakura hold on" the doctor left the room as I tried my hardest to sit up the nurse ran over seeing me struggle an helped me, I tried to smile towards her "Your welcome dear" I guess she knew I was trying to say thank you. The nurse looked at the door as Naruto ran in with Sasuke behind, it shocked me to see Sasuke's mother with them an Itachi? '_why is Itachi here?' _I couldn't understand why that was the first question that came to my mind but I let the thought go as I saw Naruto burst into tears. "Sakura can't talk so go easy on her alright" as the nurse looked to Naruto an Sasuke she left the room leaving me with my friends. "Sakura-chan!" Naruto hugged me to fast an so tight I thought my eyes were going to burst Sasuke quickly pulled Naruto off of me "Be careful Dobe" I smiled lightly '_they never change even in times like this' _ Naruto an Sasuke looked at me an I pulled them both into a hug an started crying.

Naruto cried along with me as he hugged me back not quite as tight this time, Sasuke I could tell felt really uncomfortable as he stood frozen not really wanting to be hugged but I could tell he only dealt with it for me. After a long hug I let the boys go as I wiped my tears an looked at Sasuke who just looked away an walked over to the table in the corner of the room an sat down "Annoying girls" I herd him mumble I couldn't help but smile so brightly at him as I saw him smirk I knew he was trying to cheer me up. Naruto sat at the edge of my bed with his legs crossed "Sakura-chan we thought you were hurt I was so worried me an Sasuke went to look for you but Itachi wouldn't let us" I blinked a few times an looked up at Itachi as he just looked me in the eyes his black orbs seemed to be hiding something I couldn't look away for a while I noticed I was staring an looked down with a hint of pink on my cheeks. "Ni-san found you tho" I looked over at Sasuke who finally decided to talk he still kept his usual look on his face he wasn't good with feelings but I knew this. Sasuke's mother walked over to me an hugged me softly as she smiled "We're all so glad that you ok dear, we were all worried for you" as she let me go an looked at me I could tell she had been crying by the pink around her eyes an smiled an hugged her again. "Oh Sakura dear I'm so sorry to hear about you parents" I felt more tears coming as I let her go she looked at me with such a hurt look on her face "Sakura I want you to stay with us until your feeling better an once you do you can decided were you would like to live" I hadn't even thought about were I was going to live now that I didn't have a home to go back to. _'I couldn't possibly live on my own I'm too young, but Naruto does' _I didn't know what to think if I stayed at the Uchiha house it would be weird but I don't like being alone I guess I could think about it more after I'm healed. I nodded to her an smiled hoping she would understand my silent thank you, sure enough she did "Your welcome Sakura, an don't even hesitate to ask me anything I will do what ever I can for you like I do my other boys including Naruto" she laughed as she looked at Sasuke, Itachi and Naruto. I nodded an smiled I looked around the room an saw a paper an pen on the table an pointed to it she looked to were I was pointing an then to Itachi.

Itachi finally moved he walked over to the table an grabbed me the paper an pen and handed it to me, I looked up at him an smiled brightly as I took the items from him. I noticed his mouth smirked a bit then went back to just nothing I felt my heart beat skip thinking about how he almost smiled at me. Beep...beep his mother looked at me worried "Sakura are you ok dear?" I blushed an turned to look at her an smiled an nodded _'stupid monitor's' _I grabbed the pen an wrote "Thank you for your kindness so much" she looked at the paper then to me an smiled "No problem dear don't even worry about it I am more then happy to help an so is my family" I nodded an looked at the paper. "Do you know who found me?" I wrote quickly as showed her she smiled an looked up at Itachi I turned an looked at him an showed him my paper, he read it an looked me in the eyes an at that moment I felt like he wasn't just looking at me like there was something unsaid in his look, I couldn't take my emerald eyes off his black orbs as he nodded. "I'm hungry Sasuke come with me to the cafeteria please" I blink an looked at Naruto his words seemed to pull me away from Itachi for the moment as I herd Sasuke sigh "Dobe" Sasuke's mom smiled an grabbed both boys an pulled them towards the door "Come on I can't let my boys starve". As the door shut behind them it seem to get a little tense in the room, I looked at my paper an remember my question I wrote under it "Can you tell me please?" an showed him. As he read it he sighed "I did" I blinked a few times an looked at my paper an woke "How?" he read the question an closed his eyes I felt almost upset that I couldn't look at his eyes anymore but he started talking an that interrupted my thoughts "A lady saw you run out an I went after you and found you, and brought you here" I nodded as he told me what happened as I looked at my paper an played with my pen I was really sure what else to ask. So I just decided to write down "Thank you Itachi-kun I owe you" an showed him the paper he looked at it for a few seconds more then the other times '_Did I say something wrong?' _he looked at me an shook his head "You need sleep your leaving tomorrow" I looked at him a bit confused that had nothing to do with what I said but I shrugged it off an looked at the paper an wrote "I don't want to be left alone what if I wake up an no ones here?". I showed him the paper after he read it he looked at me an I guess I had a sad look because once he looked at me I thought he looked sad for a second but then it was gone '_maybe I'm seeing things' _"I'll stay here until you leave tomorrow so sleep" he took my pen an paper an set in down an looked at me. I smiled an nodded an laid back down on the bed as I looked at him I raised my pinky since he took my paper I couldn't write the word promise so I hoped he knew what I was asking, he looked at my pinky an a tiny hit of pink went across his face as he used his pinky to hold mine, I smiled so brightly I'm sure my eyes had stars in them '_I hope you never leave me Itachi-kun' _I let his pinky go an closed my eyes an slowly started to fall asleep. I knew to him that pinky promise meant he wouldn't leave until tomorrow but to me it meant forever...


	3. New Home

**Chapter 3: New home**

**Well thank you everyone that has read my story and is still continuing to read this story I promise it will get better soon but right now this chapter has to happen and maybe one more so that everyone understands where it all began. **

**I hope that it goes by faster then what it seems like, also I am having a hard time trying to get this chapter out but I hope its as great as it sounded in my mind ^^' **

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter I wrote it and the my internet shut down alone with my computer so it didn't save anything so I was so mad so hopefully its better then the original and longer I'm aiming for longer chapters. **

**Oh and if you guys have any suggestions please let me know I would love to hear from you all even if its a simple I like the story it would make me cry happy happy tears.**

**Well Anyways ON WITH THE CHAPTER...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

New Home

Sakura's P.O.V

I watched Mikoto's back as I walked from the hospital room not sure if I was as ready as I appeared to be, moving into the Uchiha house hold made me nervous since I wasn't an Uchiha I didn't know if I would be excepted. From what I see and hear from Sasuke and sometimes Itachi I knew this was going to be difficult until I got better. _'I wonder what better meant to Mikoto cause I feel better except for not being able to talk' _I sighed as Mikoto turned to face me with a smile so bright "Ready to go home?" I nodded an smiled back faintly, I should have known today was going to be long after waking up the way I did...

_**Flash Back**_

_I knew I wasn't asleep anymore even tho my eyes refused to open, I wasn't dreaming anymore, also I could feel something warm across my face every so many seconds it felt wonderful but I couldn't figure out what it was. I was in a hospital I should be cold not warm or hot even, so I tried to open my eyes, at first everything was blurry but then I could see very clearly and what I saw was not what I had ever expected to wake up to. 'Itachi-kun?' I blinked a few more times to make sure I wasn't dreaming his breath was hot on my face as he slept peacefully on the edge of my bed half sitting in a chair half on my bed. 'He looks so relaxed I don't think I've ever seen his face like this before' I stared at his face his mouth was slightly open as he breathed, a few stray hairs few onto his face making him look so adorable and the stress lines under his eyes seemed less noticeable then usual._

_I was so lost in my own thoughts about Itachi that I hadn't even realized that he had woken up "Hn?". The sounds of his voice made me jump so badly I hit my forehead against his 'Oh kami he's going to yell at me, oh and my face oh no' I could feel the heat rise in my face I was sure I was as red as tomatoes I couldn't even look him in the eye I tried to say sorry but all that came out was a struggled noise "U-uh-m" I felt like hiding in a deep hole some were any were rather then here. "Sorry for scaring you..." I suddenly looked up I never expected him to say sorry I mean I was the one who hit him and was staring at him he shouldn't be sorry._

_When I saw his face he looked flustered from sleep and had a slightly pink mark on his forehead as I sat up I bit my lip nervously as he noticed he turned away as his ears started to change a light shade of pink. 'Is he embarrassed? Why is he embarrassed?' I looked at him not sure how to fix the silence we sat in since I can't speak. But my worries were solved Naruto chose that moment to rush in the door "Sakura-chan!" I blinked a few times and looked at him and smiled as I saw an irritated Sasuke following right behind him. "Mikoto is signing you out right now you get to leave!" I looked confused for a second I forgot I would be living with the Uchiha's until I was healthy again. Sigh, 'great could this day get any worse?'._

_Apparently it could, Sasuke walked over and handed me a bag and walked out of the room as he looked over at Itachi and froze for a second I blushed hoping Itachi wasn't as readable as I was. Sasuke shrugged and walked out of the room as Naruto stood up "Mikoto bought you clothes to leave in so get dressed so we can go Sakura-chan" Naruto smiled an walked out like Sasuke had leaving me with Itachi alone, again. I didn't want to look at him but I hadn't seen him move so I started to worry plus I cant get dressed with him in the room. I blushed at the mere thought of changing in a room with him watching, "I'll leave now" his voice interrupted my thoughts as I looked up at him to see him slowly walk to the door. He seemed to drag once he got there but then he left quickly and slammed the door._

_I jumped at the sound afraid he was mad at me but not that I could change it I cant really talk to I guess I would have to figure something else out later I sighed as I stood up and quickly got dressed ready to leave the hospital. Once I was finished walked over to the door and walked out only to see Mikoto's back the Sasuke, Naurto, and Itachi had long left leaving me with Mikoto._

**_End Flash Back_**

Once we got to the Uchiha compound the day seemed a little better it was a beautiful day outside as I walked quietly next to Mikoto not sure if Itachi was mad if it was a good idea to be living in his house. I sighed and apparently Mikoto herd as she looked at me with a sad look "It will only bee a little while if you don't want to stay I wont make you Sakura dear" I looked at her and shook my head and waved my hands hoping she would understand that was not why I was upset. I really owed her so much and was so thankful she was willing to take me in for a week or two how ever long it would be until she let me go, Mikoto laughed and nodded "I guess later I can get you some paper and pens so you can tell me what's upsetting you" I smiled and nodded.

I knew I wasn't going to tell Mikoto why I was really upset she would likely kill me and besides what would I say 'Mikoto I have a crush on your oldest son Itachi' nope I would defiantly not say that I guess that was just something I would keep to myself for as long as I could. When we walked into the house I saw the boys shoes but it was scary quiet, Mikoto smiled and turned to me "I'm going to make lunch alright? Sasuke's room is the first door to the left he an Naruto can show you around" I smiled as she patted my head and walked away. I stood in the door way for a few minutes debating on running away or facing my fears and staying...

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

I heard the door open but I figured it was Sasuke and Naruto leaving to go get ramen it was a daily thing for them even tho Sakura wouldn't be going, '_I wonder if they would go without her, they all have this weird friendship/family thing between them' _I shrugged and decided I didn't care one way or another. I sat up from my bed and walked to my door I needed something to do to keep pink of my mind, since this morning I couldn't keep Sakura out of my thoughts I have always been great at keeping my mind on what I wanted but this was completely different it was like my mind didn't care that I said no to thinking about her. As I walked out of my room down the hall to the kitchen I couldn't figure it out, why do I always feel funny when she's around, or when she smiles or blushes its like my stomach is hungry but sick at the same time.

I shook my head and turned the corner only to run right into what I was trying to avoid '_pink'_ I looked down as she rubbed her eyes and then looked up to me. Her face was equally as pink as her hair the sight made me smirk but once I realized that wasn't what I wanted I stopped and returned to my normal stone face, this must have bothered her because she looked down like I made her uncomfortable. '_That's not what I wanted to do I just didn't want my thoughts to have a reason to bring her back up' _I mentally slapped my face as she moved away an mouthed '_sorry' _I knew it could be a few days before she spoke but she still tried at least she's determined.

"It was my fault sorry" I turned and went to continue into the kitchen but when I looked over my shoulder I saw her stand at Sasuke's door unmoving like she was afraid to knock so for some unknown reason I chose to wait and watch to see what she would do next. She seemed to think pretty hard about something before she turned and looked down the hall she opened the bathroom door slowly. I guess she didn't want help finding her way around it was cute at her determination '_wait Uchiha's don't think things are cute' _I shook my head as I saw her reach an open my door I went to stop her but she already opened the door and I ended up grabbing her side.

I could feel the heat rise up my neck as I looked at where my hand had landed on her waist as I looked down and saw a bright red girl I almost laughed at how cute it was then mentally shaking my head again '_stop Itachi' _I moved my hand and grabbed my door handle and shut my door again "Your room is right there" I pointed to the door across the hall from mine and sighed. She nodded and walked over and looked inside her room I continued to watch her I think she noticed because she stiffened a bit and looked at me and bit her lip. '_Does she want to say something?' _She walked over to the door of the bathroom and pointed inside I walked over and looked as she pointed to the shower.

I walked into my room and grabbed her my clean towel and walked it back out to her she smiled so bright I smirked in response it felt like my stomach was sick and hungry again I scrunched my face unsure what that meant but pushed it aside for another time. She nodded and walked to her room then back quickly as she bit her lip and held her hands together I couldn't really understand what she was doing then she looked at me and pulled on her clothes. '_Mothers not buying her clothes until tomorrow uh' _I looked at her for a moment then walked into my room an dug through my closet and found an old Uchiha family shirt and a pair or black and grey pajama pants that used to be my favorite until I grew out of them.

I handed her the clothes as she light up with such happiness "You can keep them I don't fit them anymore" she nodded and then hugged me! I had never been hugged by anyone other then my mother and brother when he was much younger I didn't know what to do. I felt my ears growing hot again then she pulled away and bounce off to the bathroom I felt like my heart dropped into my stomach as I stood there shocked. '_What is this feeling and why wont it stop?'_

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I smiled to myself as I leaned against the bathroom door I looked in the mirror but I knew before hand that my face was painted red. I put all the items on the counter and walked over to the shower turning it on quickly '_Maybe Itachi wasn't mad maybe he was just embarrassed' _I thought about how nice he had just been an smiled to myself as I took my clothes off an hoped into the shower as I washed my hair and body I loved the strawberry scent Mikoto picked out for me she knew me so well. Once I was done I grabbed the towel Itachi had given me and smiled as I wrapped myself in it, I walked over to the sink and found a new tooth brush and silently thanked Mikoto for knowing everything, as I brushed my teeth I looked at his old clothes hesitant at first to put them on. Once I had my bra and under ware on I gabbed the pajama pants and put them on I had to roll the waist up 3 times so the feet wouldn't drag, then I grabbed his shirt and put it on but it fit really good it wasn't to loose or to tight just how I liked it. '_I know I will never tell him in person but I love Itachi'..._

I walked out of the bathroom and into my room once I towel dried most of my hair leaving it still damp I left it down as I walked out of my room to Itachi's as I paused for a minute wondering if I should bother him again. I took a deep breath and knocked on his door I could hear him move around then he opened the door I smiled at seeing him as he looked wide eyed at me I blushed again.

I smiled lightly and held up his towel for him to take back as he looked at it he slowly reached for it but he seemed to stay staring into my eyes. It was hard to look away from his black orbs they were so mesmerizing I could get lost in them it felt like when he grabbed the towel his hand grabbed mine as well I could feel the quick in take of breath as I noticed his hand on mine. '_Itachi...'_ my mind seemed to get lost as I looked at him then he broke my thinking "Those look good on you.." I blinked a bit at his words.

I don't think he realized he said that out loud until I looked at him a little lost then he quickly grabbed his towel and shut the door in my face. '_what was that about? One minute we couldn't stop looking at each other and even our hands touched then it was like I pissed him off did I do something wrong?' _Those questions raked my mind as I walked back into my room an laid on my bed I reached under the blanket and grabbed a pillow and hugged it tightly. I felt my eye lids grow heavier every second that passed.

I finally decided to close my eyes as I heard my door open I wasn't sure if I had dreamt it or was someone really there but at that moment sleep chose to over come me and of course my mind has of its own and it decided that it was time for me to talk. "Itachi-kun..." I sighed as it hurt slightly but the word felt so warm coming from my lips I blacked out into my dreams...

* * *

**YEY Finally some Itachi and Sakura action as you can see this is where there feelings all began. Sakura knew but that doesn't mean Itachi knew his feelings. But I think all in all this was a good chapter the next one I will do a time leap since Itachi will be start in his Anbu and Sakura with team 7 so I'm not going to change much of that just a heads up but instead of Itachi leaving as a rouge it will be because of his Anbu mission that I will explain in detail in my next chapter.**

**SO there Yey I am so happy I finished this one an tomorrow it will be on to the next WOOOO! **

**Good night everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! 3 ^^**


	4. Anbu and Team 7

**Chapter ****4:**** Anbu**** and Team 7**

**I wanna say THANK YOU THANK YOU to everyone! I posted the new chapter last night and woke up this morning with like 10 more people following this story and like 7 Alert things. It made me feel so good I cried so thanks to everyone who likes this story.**

**Well just wanted to inform you all that this chapter is going to time skip for a few years just to show how they're relationship grew then it will time skip again so currently Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura are 6 years old, Itachi is 9 so people understand how old they are when I skip a few years Team 7 will be 9 and Itachi will be 12. **

**So with nothing further lets start this chapter! ^^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

* * *

Anbu and Team 7

Normal P.O.V

It was the first day at the academy when all the students walked into there assigned classrooms. Iruka was in the classroom standing behind his desk as students walked in, Sakura and Sasuke walked in together being that she was still living at the Uchiha house. It had been a week since she moved into the Uchiha house and she has started talking again even tho it pains her sometimes she has healed greatly.

Naruto was over at the Uchiha's house every day all day long until it was time for everyone to get sleep, so when they walked in to the classroom Naruto yelled and waved "Oi Sakura-chan sit with me!" Sasuke walked over to the row Naruto was sitting at and sat down at the far end. Sakura smiled but blushed faintly when everyone looked at her since Naruto screamed at her to sit with him, she walked to the row that both boys were in and sat between the two.

Sakura noticed some of her other friends walk into the classroom like Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuga there were 2 other girls in the classroom but Sakura had never met them before. Sakura waved to Ino and Hinata, Hinata smiled and then looked to Naruto and blushed a bright red and walked to a seat, Ino on the other hand waved but instantly got mad seeing Sakura with Sasuke again and went to the seats behind her.

Naruto had his couple of friends too they knew Sasuke but since Sasuke doesn't go out much they weren't as close. Shikamaru Nara walked in with Choji Akimichi, and Kiba Inuzuka. They all took seats as Iruka started teaching this was going to be a long 3 years and they all knew that not everyone in the classroom was going to make a team to become a ninja.

* * *

**3 Years later**

Sakura P.O.V

The classroom was loud and buzzing with everyone talking as always but today everyone seemed to talk more, everyone was afraid of who was going onto teams and who wasn't and then for that matter who would you be teamed with. Each team is a 3 man squad plus a Jounin teacher, '_I hope I get to be on a team with someone I know' _ I was afraid to be on a team with 2 new people and a new sensei I guess it got the best of me since I couldn't take my mind off of it. '_I wonder if Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun are worried too, I wonder who they will be teamed with?' _I sighed knowing there maybe a chance I wouldn't even go on I really shouldn't get my hopes up.

Iruka sensei had walked into the room smiling with a clipboard in his hand "Good morning students, right now I will call out all of the names of everyone who will move on to train to become shinobi." the classroom instantly got quiet and very tense I felt my heart tighten in worry that I wouldn't hear my name. "Alright, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Shino Aburame, Naruto Uzumaki..." I knew they would all be called but I had yet to hear one girls name I sighed in defeat and looked down at the desk.

"Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka. Everyone else is dismissed for the day and see you next year." My head jerked up when I herd my name '_I herd my name, I did it all that work and I did it, I was the first girl of our year' _I smiled happily as I watched the other few students leave the classroom. Yes I felt bad for them but nothing was going to upset me right now I was going to become a kunoich, and at least everyone named I had spoken with before except Shino he never talked to me but I knew if we were on a team he would eventually talk to me.

"Now every team is made up of 3 man squad I am going to list you all off in your teams. Once I call you go sit with your team members" Everyone nodded in response everyone had this smile on there faces equal to mine. "Team 7 first, Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, and Sakura Haruno." I smiled and jumped up in happiness I was going to have a team with my 2 best friends in the whole world I was so excited I looked an saw Naruto equally as happy. When I turned to Sasuke he had a smirk on his face but it faded quickly and I knew we were all happy.

"Team 8 Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame" They looked fairly happy to be on a team but then that meant that we knew who was on the last team. "Team 10 Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi." Ino looked like she was ready to exploded almost instantly her and Shikamaru started arguing, well Ino was yelling at him and all he said was troublesome, Choji looked happy so I guess they would all get through it.

* * *

Itachi P.O.V

I walked in the door of the house and was instantly hugged by my mother "Welcome home Itachi" I nodded as she let go "How was your mission?" I took my shoes off and walked with her into the kitchen "Successful". I looked around and noticed it was strangely quite and I looked at my mom "Sasuke?" my mother smiled and stood up and walked to the fridge. She was pulling platters off food "He's with his team they are doing some test they should be here any second." I nodded I wonder who he was on a team with and who his teacher was I guess I'll ask him once he gets back. "His team is coming over too?" my mother smiled so brightly I knew there was something I had mission in the last 9 months I was gone "Yes they are going to eat dinner here tonight".

I herd the door open as Sasuke came around into the kitchen "How did it go Sasuke?" my mother was always so into our shinobi lives she needed every detail she could get. Then a flash of orange ran into the kitchen "We passed we aren't going back to the academy. Our teams the best believe it!" '_ahhh so Sasuke is still stuck with Naruto, I wonder who there third teammate was' _Sasuke sat down and crossed his arms "Dobe, we only passed because of Sakura".

Sakura walked into the kitchen seconds after Sasuke had said her name with her usual bright smile that made her emerald eyes seem to light up like stars. '_They only passed because of her?' _I looked over at her as she smiled towards my mother. "Mikoto, Naruto-kun got captured by Kakashi-sensei and then Sasuke-kun and me were told not to feed him or we would be sent back to the Academy" she looked so happy and taller maybe a few inches since the last time I saw her, she also talked with more force she didn't look as shy as before but she was still little Sakura. "But I knew if Naruto-kun was hungry we would fail as a team so I fed him and Kakashi-sensei said we passed!"

The girl jumped slightly in joy, it was rather cute that she still had some of her childness in her still. I looked over to Sasuke who seemed to be thankful that they passed because of her caring Naruto looked thrilled but then again he always looked that way. "Good job." Sakura jumped and looked at me I'm guessing she didn't notice me when she came in because she jumped and blushed as she looked at me. It was cute that she still blushed when ever we talked I smirked a little at the joy it brought me.

"Oh Itachi I forgot you father said you had great news what was it?" my mother just smiled as she changed subjects and everyone looked at me I sighed and closed my eyes. "Not everyone can know" my mother looked at me confused as did Naurto and Sasuke, Sakura on the other hand had a thoughtful look on her face and then smiled and grabbed Naurto and Sasuke. "Lets go boys we need to wash our hands before we eat anyways." I smirked towards her '_she is very intelligent for her age if she knew what I was going to say'._

She pushed the arguing boys out of the kitchen and then stopped and turned to me smiling her full smile that only few saw me being the lucky person today, "Congrats Itachi-kun" she walked out of the room with her face tinted pink as I looked to my mother who still looked confused. "I've been chosen for the Anbu" my mother jumped up and ran over to hug me "Oh congrats Itachi I am so proud of you I will make you your favorite tomorrow for breakfast" I nodded and stood up. "Mother my first mission is tomorrow".

My mother looked happy but I could see how she was afraid at the same time for me "Oh alright, when will you be back?" I looked at my mother and sighed I knew how hard it was for her son to become the Anbu but at the age of 12 it must be horrifying to her. "3 years..."

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

_'I guess I should just train alone since Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun haven't gotten the chakra control yet' _I sighed as I left after dinner at the Uchiha's house and walked towards their compound training area. It was one of my favorites and no one minded me there even tho I wasn't an Uchiha, people knew me because of them since I stayed 2 months with Sasuke's family until I decided to move on my own.

As I walked up to the training area I saw someone standing in the middle of the field and I went to leave hoping to not disrupt them but the person said something, "How did you know?" I tilted my head as it took me a second to recognize the voice then I smiled brightly as my heart jumped. I walked towards him and looked down "Well I just thought about it and some how knew inside of me" he turned around and looked down at me like he always did with his black orbs my stomach had butterflies. "You've gotten smarter" I nodded and smiled happily having him recognize me changing made me happier then anything in the world, "Yes, thank you".

'_I wonder why he's out here he just got back shouldn't he be resting?' _"Itachi-kun why aren't you resting? You just got back home." he looked me in the eyes as his black orbs seemed to have me stuck in place not even sure I was breathing when he sighed and closed his eyes. "What's wrong? Did something happen on your mission?" I shook my head a little "I'm sorry I know you can't answer that so never mind" he chuckled lightly and then looked at me again. "Sakura-chan" I could feel my face heat up, the way he said my name made me turn into nothing but jelly as I looked down trying to hide my blush. "I'm leaving tomorrow again" I looked up at him quickly almost forgetting how his voice sounded so nice and how he said my name.

"What? For how long this time?" when he looked at me I knew it was going to be a long time the look in his eyes said it all I sighed and looked down feeling the pain hit me I really wanted him around so I could show him I was going to get stronger. I wanted to be around him the last 9 months were so hard without him but I did it all for him. "3 years..." I looked at him with shock written all over my face as I felt my knees give as I sat down on the ground. I knew my voice would give away how hurt I was feeling and it did "3 y-years?" I knew he was looking down at me as he crouched down but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I'll be back by the time you guys become chunin" I sighed I knew he was right but 3 years was a long time what if he got hurt or kidnapped would we know soon enough for him to get help, I mean he was only 12 shouldn't he be enjoying his teenage years? I guess it didn't matter he loved what he did and I loved him for it if he wasn't the ninja he was I wouldn't admire he like I did. I nodded as I felt the tears burning in my eyes ready to fall "Sakura-chan?" I smiled a fake smile and looked at him "I wish you the best of luck."

He must have known my smile was fake because he looked sad when he looked at me, in the last 3 years that I've been around the Uchiha's more Itachi and I have gotten used to talking to each other as company but that's about it we didn't show feelings , well he didn't but we were getting closer I felt like so it was hard for me to lie around him he knew things. "Its ok I will just train harder and when you come back I'll show you up" I tried to smile again but I looked down feeling like smiling was lying to myself.

He put his hand on the top of my head as I looked up at him he smirked "I will be awaiting the day we fight once I return" knowing this made me feel a little better I had something to do and prove to him it was everything to me I would take his words with me the next 3 years and he would be home in no time, '_I hope'_ . "So deal?" I nodded and smiled a real smile "Deal, you will be shocked when you return I promise" I held out my pinky to him as he wrapped his pinky around mine. "Itachi-kun I need to tell you something".

He nodded an waited for me to continue as I took a deep breath "That day in the hospital when you promised not to leave me, to me that meant something different" I looked at him as he looked a little confused "I know you meant for that night you wouldn't leave me but in my heart I wanted it to mean forever, I don't want to lose people close to me anymore." He blinked a few times with some shock written on his face as I waited to see what he would say.

"I promise forever if you do Sakura?" I felt my breathing stop as he said my name without the chan at the end as I tightened my hold on his pinky I knew I was blushing as I nodded "Forever then." I never expected what came next, he smiled for the first time "Forever" and I leaned to him and kissed his cheek as I pulled away I let his pinky go and stood up with a face equal to some tomatoes and smiled as I turned to leave I looked at him "See you in 3 years" his face was red as I smiled an ran off with my heart beating so face I thought I would have a heart attack.

This was the night I knew Itachi was mine and I was his in a way, but when he returned I would show him a women not some silly girl I would become as strong as I could so when he came home I could protect him someday. I knew it was going to be tough but I had more reason then ever to do the best I could now and I wasn't going to let anyone stand in my way of doing so...


	5. Cherry Blossom Medic

**Chapter 5: Cherry Blossom Medic**

**So I want to start by saying I'm sorry I haven't posted in a few days I moved and didn't have time to post this chapter so now that I'm in my new place I'm back to posting hopefully every night.**

**Well just to remind everyone Itachi is on a 3 year mission, I will do a recap of what goes on for team 7 during those 3 years but not for Itachi, and if anyone forgot currently Team 7 is 12 now that 3 years have past and Itachi's 15 so when I time skip I will try to include ages for those who forget, or get lost at any point.**

**There will be something's that didn't happen in the real Naruto but this is a fanfic so what I say goes HAHAHAHA ^^ I'm weird I know.**

**Anyways lets get this chapter going, Thanks again to everyone who is following this story and has alerts for it also I cried when I saw how many I had so thank you so much to you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Cherry Blossom Medic

**3 years later...**

_Recap of last 3 years_

_After Itachi left on his mission Sakura was determined to get as strong as she could for him and for her team, after a few months Team 7 started going on missions which helped all of them get stronger. At first they didn't have really good if any team work skills but as the months went on the started to become one of the best team working teams in there age. Soon Sakura was so focused on her training and her missions with her team she had almost forgotten that she hated Itachi being gone, but she realized that it was best for the village and soon let go of being upset and just waited until he would show up home again._

_The first year was a long one, Team 7 barely spent any days not together training or on missions, and when they had free time they all trained as much as there bodies would allow. Naruto was training with controlling his shadow clones from far distances while fighting other people, Sasuke was trying to master the chidori that Kakashi had taught him one mission, and Sakura was working on hand to hand combat since her chakra control was better then some of the most skilled shinobi. Team 7 had managed to go on a few missions out of the village never anything to dangerous but for them it was enough._

_The next year went by a little slower for them, at the beginning of the year Kakashi told them about the chunin exams he knew they were ready but he wanted to test to see if they thought they were ready yet. Sure enough they took the test and they all passed along with every other team there age in Kohona surprisingly since usually only 2 at most teams from one village make it but all 3 that was amazing. Soon after they started taking higher ranking missions away from the village and was often paired with other teams like team 9 Gai's team which happened to be Kakashi's rival (so says Gai). By the end of the year things took a turn for the worse the village was attacked and the Third Hokage passed away, which had its toll on the village, some say Orochimaru was behind it but there was not proof yet to be discovered. _

_Finally the last year came, Naruto had gone with Jiraiya to find Tsunade who became the next Hokage, then left back to training. Sasuke was on another team of ninja that was sent to gather as much information as they could on Orochimaru and had been gone since the village attacking. So that left Sakura alone without her team she often saw Kakashi but he wasn't much of a talker, after 2 months Sakura asked Lady Tsunade to take her as her apprentice and she accepted. Sakura was so happy but what she didn't expect was how hard Tsunade would train her. First Tsunade trained her physically making her as strong as she was which only took 2 months of daily training for Sakura, after that she started training her on basic medic ninjutsu, that took longer but with Sakura's excellent chakra control she got the basics down in 3 months. After that Sakura trained for harder medic jutsu's and soon was working in the hospital, by that time it was late September and Sakura was completely different from the girl she once was, people knew of Sakura's medical skills that compared to Lady Tsunade's being her apprentice it was to be expected she thought. _

_Come October Naruto had returned skilled in different jutsu's just like Sakura, but by the end of the month we started to hear word that things were going bad in the Sand village and since Gaara had become Kazekage we had close ties with the Sand, but that also made Naruto more determined to become Hokage to pass up his fellow comrade. As they waited for Sasuke to return Lady Tsunade received word that they had been watching Orochimaru and found he had ties to a group called the Akatsuki so she ordered they stay longer to find out what they could. _

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I love Fall weather especially November because that means the holidays are coming I love thanksgiving because Mikoto makes the best homemade meals even tho her sons weren't home I was considered her daughter and Naruto another one of her sons. I was looking forward to the end of the month I loved her ham she made every year my stomach started growling just thinking about it I shook my head to let the thoughts go so not to work up my stomach any further. I headed to the hospital as I did every day ready for work until I herd Naruto's loud voice "Oi Sakura-chan!" I stopped and turned around to see Naruto running towards me, "Naruto-kun what's wrong?" he looked at me with some worry on his face "Grandma needs to see us right away she said".

We both walked into Lady Tsunade's office at the same time, my sensei usually looked tired but she looked bad today, I knew what ever it was that we were here for it wasn't going to be good at all. "Sakura, Naruto your being sent on a mission." We both nodded I kind of knew that was coming but the mission must be a bad one for her to look like this "Kakashi get in here!" me and Naruto looked confused then we saw our former sensei pop open her window "Yo!" he stepped in and walked over by us. "You 3 are to leave as soon as I'm done talking understood" we all waited for her to continue "I just received word that something has happened to the Kazekage and they requested our help in locating him".

The 3 of us stood in utter shock this meant that someone had kidnapped the Kazekage which was never a good sign, and second this was Gaara a friend to me and Naruto and I knew this hit him hard he looked hurt and pained. "We will do everything we can Lady Hokage" she nodded as I looked to Kakashi, "We should grab our things and head out now it will take 2 days with one stop if we leave now." Naruto and I nodded and took off to our houses to pack our tools and things for this mission.

An hour later we all met up at the gate ready to go, "Lets get going. Were going to get Gaara back believe it!" with that being said Naruto took off full speed with me and Kakashi following. After hours of running at full speed, night had finally started to fall "Lets stop for a second to rest" Naruto and I stopped and jumped down from the trees. I sat down an leaned against a tree as I searched my back pack for my water bottle, Naurto seemed to be doing the same when I looked over to him. "Once we get close we will rum straight to the Kazekage tower to get every bit of info that we can before we decide a plan to go after Gaara understood" Naruto nodded "Hai".

After we ate and rested for about an hour Naruto stood up, "Kakashi-sensei can we continue on I can't rest knowing Gaara needs us..." I looked at Naruto's sadden expression and then to Kakashi he seemed to be thinking about it hard then looked to me. I knew he was asking if I was able to keep going or if I thought we should stay but I smiled and stood up "Ready when you are Kaka-sensei" Kakashi seemed to smile since the side of his one uncovered eyed crinkled slightly. We all grabbed our things and began running again at full speed towards the Sand.

* * *

The sun was just barely rising when we saw the Sand village, once they got to the gates someone ran with us to the Kazekage tower, once inside Temari stopped me, "Sakura-san I need your help please" I nodded I figured she was asking about Gaara but I was wrong "Kankuro was poisoned and hasn't gotten any better its been 3 days since he got poisoned please Sakura-san?". I couldn't not help so I smiled lightly and nodded towards her.

I ran to the room he was in with Temari leading the way with Kakashi and Naruto behind me. Once we entered the room and I saw him my first thought was '_he looks like he's close to dying right now' _I shook my head as I walked over to his side I pulled my hair into a bun '_I'm Sakura Haruno the Hokage's apprentice I can do this I will save him' _"I need to see his chart since he was first looked at" one of the nurses ran over and handed me his chart as I looked it over I had noticed 3 shadows in my side vision.

When I looked up 3 of our Anbu were standing there, one of them pulled Kakashi out of the room to speak with him I was guessing that was the captain but I tried to focus on the task at hand saving Kankuro. "I need a bowl full of water and one empty, also I need enough water to keep that bowl filled the entire time I'm working on him" the nurses quickly ran out of the room as soon as I finished talking. I walked over to Kankuro and let my chakra flow through his entire body to see how much poison I was dealing with, soon I realized almost all of his vital organs were about to shut down he had about 6 hours tops if I couldn't pull this off.

The nurses walked in with all the items I asked for and placed them on the table next to me, "Thank you" the nurses bowed slightly, Kakashi had just returned to the room with the Anbu captain. "Kakashi-sensei I need you and Naurto and one of the Anbu to hold him completely still if he moves one inch while I'm working on him it could mean death understood?" they all nodded the person who was talking to Kakashi stepped forward so I was guessing he was going to be the one helping.

Everyone else left the room except Temari, she was crying slightly she was a tough girl I knew tho she as deeply worried about her brother. "Temari-chan I need you to make sure this bowl is never empty alright?" she nodded as she stood next to the table ready with fresh water for the bowl. "Alright once I start it will be incredible painful for him so please do not let him move you 3". With that being said I grabbed some water and focused it into a circle above his chest, as I leaned my other hand on the other side of his chest I pushed the chakra infused water into his lungs, instantly he tried to move as everyone held him down he didn't really move to much. I used my chakra to pull the poison out of his lungs and into the water and forced it out the other side of his chest, once I pulled all the water out I released the poisoned water into the empty bowl and grabbed more water with my other hand and continued this process with each of his organs until they were all flushed as clean as I could manage.

* * *

3 hours later I was finally done, I wiped my forehead with my hand as I nodded for everyone to let him go, he was feeling a great deal better since he stopped fighting after the first hour. I took a deep breath as I watched everyone stretch, Temari looked at me as the nurses walked back into the room with relived looks on there faces. "I took out as much poison as I could, although its not all out he is no longer dying, I am going to take samples of the poison and make an antidote to further heal him." Temari smiled lightly for the first time since we arrived "Thank you so much Sakura-chan." I smiled an waved my hand "No problem I'm glad he will survive".

I looked over to Kakashi and Naruto "You two should go gather as much information as you can on what happened with Gaara then come to find me I should be done by then." Kakashi nodded as Naruto smiled and gave me a thumbs up I smiled as they walked out with 2 other Anbu members "I wish to stay with you if that's alright?" I smiled and nodded "That would be great I could use the extra hand" I walked over to the nurses '_That voice?...' _"Please set him up with a morphine drip to help him with the pain while I try to make an antidote" the nurses nodded and walked over to him and got to work. "Will you help me carry the poisoned water?" the Anbu member nodded and picked up the bowl of water as I grabbed some papers and headed to the green house to find medical herbs.

Once we got there someone set up a table for me to work at, the Anbu member set down the water as I walked over with a few scrolls in my hands. I laid one out and took out a small dropper and took some of the poison water and put it onto the scroll, "I'm going to test out different mixes until I find the right antidote once I do we can leave." The man nodded and watched me while I worked, I tried to stay quite thinking some what about how his voice sounded oddly familiar but I kept trying to focus on finding a cure.

After an hour of trial and error I finally found something that worked and smiled pleased with my hard work "Finally..." the Anbu member finally walked over to my side and looked "See how when I put this on the poison it starts to dissolve that means its working." He nodded "How much can you make?" I smiled and put my hand on my hip "I'm Sakura Haruno the Hokage's apprentice I can make as much as I can with what I have to work with" I felt a little like bragging since he was a leaf ninja he should know that I'm good.

I ended up making 10 pill forms of the antidote, 12 injection forms, and 5 fluid forms incase anyone was rushed to the hospital. I smiled and packed everything up just as Naruto and Kakashi walked into the green house "Oi Sakura-chan did you make an antidote yet?" I smiled brightly and nodded as I walked over "Of course Naruto-kun." Kakashi chuckled he knew Naruto didn't want to get beat up for doubting me. The Anbu member started talking with some of the other members as Kakashi informed me of how there were 2 Akatsuki members that abducted Gaara.

* * *

After hours of planning we finally decided that we were going to split into groups to better search for Gaara and we had gotten word from Lady Tsunade that team Gai was on there way to help they would show up sometime tomorrow. One of the elders Chiyo decided she was going with us since she didn't trust leaf like the newer young kids did as she worded it I wasn't going to object to her request this was there village anyways besides I liked her after she stopped calling me the Slug princesses student and started calling me by pink instead it sounded better to me.

Around 4 we decided to scout some of the local area to see if maybe they had still been close by since some people thought that they were injured from the fight with the Kazekage. So we left out but soon ran into team Gai so we used walkie talkies to communicate while we searched. We came across a bolder about an hour away with what seemed like Gaara's chakra coming from behind it but his chakra was dying fast and since we couldn't see inside everyone was on edge. Neji ended up finding a way to remove the seal that was on the bolder but that meant team Gai leaving in all different directions.

Once they were all in place Kakashi waited for everyone to be ready so they could all take off the seal at the same time once it was off I was to smash the bolder, I was excited about my part but waiting for it was hard. The Anbu waited around like Naruto and Chiyo just waiting for something to happen, once I herd "Go" from Kakashi he jumped off the bolder and I focused a bit of my chakra into my fist and charged at the bolder. Once my fist met the bolder it shattered into pieces revealing a dead Gaara with a blonde haired man _' I think that's a man ' _sitting on his lifeless body...

* * *

**Hours later..**

Chiyo and I struggled to stand as I had a giant gash on my side, well it was more like a hole that went through my right side, but I was more worried about Granny Chiyo since she had been poisoned and we both had ran out of our supply or antidote. I tried to use what was left of my chakra to carry both myself and Chiyo towards were I could sense Naruto and Kakashi's chakra signals. I could feel the Anbu returning with team Gai headed the same direction as we were.

Chiyo and I had fought with an Akatsuki member named Sasori which come to find out was Chiyo's grandson. It was a fierce battle but we came out victorious which was incredible since I was only just a chunin about to take my Jounin exams and she was an older women that didn't have very much fight to her but she held up quite well I think.

We found Naruto and Kakashi minutes later, Kakashi had the blonde man '_or possibly women' _ in some new sharingan technique of his and Naruto had Gaara. I felt my heart sink seeing Gaara lifeless I hurt me badly I wasn't the best of friends with him but he was still a friend and I have yet to lose a friend. Even tho being a ninja they train you from day one to understand these kinds of things happen but no training could prepare you for your first lost friend. I felt the tears burn my eyes as the other Akatsuki member disappeared probably to go hide some where.

Chiyo looked to me as we all gathered on a grass patch and looked at Gaara sadness on all of our faces as the Anbu members and team Gai showed up. They looked as bad as we felt since they didn't know Gaara first hand but I knew they still felt a great deal of sadness. The Anbu I couldn't tell with the masks but I would like to think that they were just as upset as we were, '_hopefully they were Anbu's were worse at showing emotions then regular ninjas'._

Chiyo moved her arm off from around my shoulder "Chiyo-sama you shouldn't move the poison will spread faster" Kakashi walked over to us and pulled out one of the injections with the antidote Chiyo slapped his hand away tho. "Chiyo-sama?" she ignored me and walked over and sat next to Gaara, she put her hands over him as they started to glow a similar green to when I use my medical ninjutsu's I knew tho that Gaara was gone way to long for even Tsunade to help him.

I tried to sense her chakra to see what she was trying to do then, and as soon as I focused I felt it and that brought the tears out finally, she was pouring all her chakra and life into Gaara to bring him back. Neji looked at her with his bloodline and saw it soon to as he looked to me he went to step forward and I stopped him "We shouldn't stop her..." everyone looked at me as Neji sighed and looked down.

I explained what it was she was doing and everyone grew extremely still and silent, Chiyo looked like she was ready to fall over so I walked over an sat behind her to hold her up "Thank you Sakura-chan" I smiled '_she finally said it she finally said my name' _ just her saying my name hurt so bad knowing this lady was going to die even tho I just got to know her.

* * *

**2 Days later...**

We stayed in the Sand an extra day for Chiyo's ceremony it was sad but none of us were as sad as Gaara who understood what she did for him. As we all said our goodbye's the Anbu seemed not to interested in anything at that point still none of them had spoken, to us at least, Kakashi was overly tired from using his sharingan in his fight so he was still not really up for walking so Gai decided to carry him.

With Gai and his over excitedness we made it back to the Leaf in record time we only made one stop that was for 30 minutes if that then back to running full speed. Once we got to the gate everyone too a deep breath "Finally were back" I heard Tenten say Neji seemed to agree with a groan of some sort "That's how you show your youthfulness team excellent work" Gai was getting on my last nerve how he could be like this every day amazed me completely. "Gai-sensei please take Kakashi-sensei to the hospital I will go check on him in a bit" he nodded and took off with Lee right behind.

I looked over to Naruto and noticed that the Anbu had all disappeared so I smiled to him "Lets go check in with Lady Tsunade then go pick on Kakashi-sensei" Naruto smiled so brightly "Ok but Sakura-chan can we get some ramen after?" '_there it goes again that puppy look its not as good as when he was younger but at least he still tries' _I laughed and started walking. "Of course Naruto-kun."

* * *

After we told Lady Tsunade what all happened in the Sand she told us to take a 2 month vacation and send in a written report as soon as possible. Once we left Naruto and I walked and talked about the mission, once we walked to the restaurant we sat down an ordered ramen he got pork like always and I got my beef. "We should go check on Mikoto after we change and get cleaned up" Naruto nodded and smiled as they placed our food down in front of us. After we enjoyed a nice relaxing meal together we split ways to change and take showers.

About 2 hours later Naruto was at my door but since he did have a key he decided not to knock if I didn't sense his chakra I would have killed him. "Naruto-kun I'll be out in a minute" I pulled my hair up since it had grown longer since I haven't had the chance to cut it. "Its ok Sakura-chan" I smiled and walked out of the bathroom and didn't see Naruto "Oi Sakura-chan are we taking these cookies?" I smiled "Naruto-kun we just ate stay out of my kitchen, and yes" Naruto walked into the living room with the cookie plate in his hand smiling. "Lets go Sakura-chan I really want one and Mikoto always makes snacks" I laughed and grabbed my shoes.

Once we got into the Uchiha compound Naurto started to walk faster "You think Teme will stop our daily visits once he comes home?" I smiled "No Naruto-kun Mikoto would kill him first you know that." Naruto started laughing as he put his hands behind his head as we walked up to the door I balanced the cookies in one hand and knocked.

A few minutes later she opened the door smiling brightly it was like the first day of spring "Sakura! Naruto! Come in come in, you know you didn't have to knock" I laughed and Naruto just walked right in and went to the kitchen. Mikoto took the cookies from me and smiled "Sakura you know my husband will go crazy tonight like always you and these cookies" I smiled and waved my hands "At least someone likes them" she laughed.

We both walked into the kitchen an sat down we told her about the mission we had just been on, Naruto told her about his training over the year, she asked me about my working at the hospital since I didn't visit every day like before. After a long talk she asked us to stay for dinner and with Naruto she didn't even have to ask so I said yes.

Half way through helping her cook dinner like old times I felt a chakra come close to the house I guess Naruto didn't notice it because he was arguing with Mikoto about eating the cookies now. Mikoto smiled and then stopped arguing "Oh he's back, he shouldn't be home for at least another month or two its only November..." _'he? back? another two months? is he already back?...' _I felt my heart stop at the thought of Itachi being home as I turned around to ask her he walked into the kitchen...


	6. Reunion of Old Friends

**Chapter 6: Reunion of Old Friends**

**So I see the last chapter so many people enjoyed and I got my first review! YEY THANK YOU so much to everyone who reads this story I owe you all because if it wasn't for you guys I would have stopped writing by now. **

**I am trying to make the chapters longer and more detailed so bare with me everyone as I try to get this done, I hope this chapter is as popular as the last there's going to be some long awaited Itachi and Sakura moments. Hopefully everyone remembers Team 7 is 12 and Itachi is 15 I know I always say _this_ but I just want people to keep along as perfectly as they can. ^^**

**I want to thank one of the people who reviewed there review made my whole day today so thank you thank you I know I reposted to your review but again I would like to thank you so enjoy! **

**With that said lets get this thang started! (haha I'm a werido)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

Reunion of Old Friends

Sakura's P.O.V

I could almost tell it was him even before I turned around but seeing him only confirmed he was really here in the same houses as me in his mother's kitchen. He looked different from the last time I saw him '_but then 3 years is a long time plus he was 15 now' _he still made my heart race and my stomach flip around in circles just by seeing him. The moment our eyes met that alluring black onyx I felt like melting were I was standing his face had looked more stressed then the last time I saw him the lines under his eyes deepened. His hair was longer it was pulled into the same tie at the base of his neck but instead of stopping a few inches past that now it was about 5 inches down his back. Lastly, those eyes of his, his face held that same solid look like he was unable to feel at all but I could see past all of that just by looking into his eyes.

Even after 3 long years of being away without and communication I could still look into his eyes and tell almost all the feelings that ran through his head at that moment. Although it was a bit harder to see those feelings now _'I guess the Anbu does that to you' _I could see one feeling that was strongly pulsing through his eyes at this moment, happiness. It warmed my heart I didn't want to hurt myself by telling myself that he was happy to see me, he could be happy to be home or see his mother so until I knew otherwise I wasn't going to think anything.

"Itachi I am so happy your home! Sakura-chan and I were just finishing up with dinner, why don't you clean up and we can al catch up together?" Mikoto smiled as she walked over to her son and hugged him tightly pushing him out of the kitchen. "Sakura-chan your pot is boiling over..." I jumped hearing my name as I blushed lightly and turned back to my cooking, _'I cant believe that I totally spaced out on everything just because he looked at me' _I tried to shake him out of my thoughts but knowing he was in the house I wanted to just start talking to him. I sighed to myself knowing that wouldn't happen right away since he just got home from a long long mission and he needed the rest and time with his family.

"Naruto-kun help me set up the table please" Naruto stood up and walked over to me and started pulling plates out of the cabinet and placing them on the table. "Sakura, Naruto I can finish you two don't need to do that after just returning from a mission" I shook my head and started putting the rice and meat on the table, "Your to kind but you know I can still do things mission or not". Mikoto laughed lightly as she nodded and started placing the last of the food on the table, "Sakura-chan what about the cookies?" Naruto held up the plate of cookies smiling brightly like always "NO! I told you those are for them you can have one after dinner!" I could feel him getting on my last nerve about those cookies, as I could see the sweat appear on his face. "Your so mean Sakura-chan..." he walked over to his seat pouting with his bottom lip out which made Mikoto laugh again, "What's so funny?" everyone stopped and looked up to were the voice came from.

"Itachi-nii, Sakura-chan wont give me any cookies" Naruto started to fake cry I was ready to throw a kunai at his head for being so childish, I could feel the veins on my forehead start to pop as I walked over and hit him in the back of the head. "Sakura-chan that hurt!" Naruto rubbed the back of his head Mikoto walked over to his other side and kissed the top of his head "No more hitting" Mikoto smiled and looked at me so I sat across the table from Naruto. Mikoto sat next to Naruto since she was already standing there which left Itachi sitting next to me '_this is going to be a long night'. _

Once everyone sat down we all started to fill our plates "Mother?" I turned to look at him then to Mikoto who had the biggest smile on her face "I had a feeling you would be home today, so we made your favorite well Sakura made most of it." I could feel my face start to warm up I tried my hardest to fight it but I knew I would still be some shade of pink I smiled towards Mikoto "Well she helped so I didn't make it all" Mikoto smiled and finished making her plate. I felt the heat leave my face an smiled, I went to reach for the spoon for the rice and apparently Itachi had the same idea as me, his hand covered mine as I stared at our hands. I knew my face was probably equal to some tomatoes but the fact that he didn't move his hand off of mine made my heart pound so loudly, "Can I have the rice?..." I jumped and so did he, he let my hand go and I moved to bowl over to Naruto.

Mikoto walked into the kitchen as the rest of us finished making and eating our plates of food, she came back with some tea as she offered some to everyone. Besides that the rest of dinner was silent except a few times Naruto would ask about the cookies again. Once everyone was done I helped Mikoto pick everything up off the table and bring it to the sink, "So Itachi your back early what happened?" Mikoto looked at her son as she grabbed something else off the table bringing it to me to wash. "Mother" I could hear her laugh "I know I know you cant tell me the details I was just wondering if something bad had happened that Lady Hokage had to bring you back for" I turned the water off as I washed the dishes I handed them to Naruto to rinse and dry like always I made him help clean. "Yes something had come up for me to return" I wanted to ask a few questions of my own but I knew I wouldn't get any answers so I just kept washing the last of the pots. "Oh dear I hope it wasn't to serious" Mikoto always sounded so worried when it came to missions but it was to be expected both of her sons were great shinobi that were always away from home, like Sasuke currently was. "It has been taken care of mother do not worry" I could feel her spirit lighten at his words she probably figured since he was home his mission was a success so there for no need to prod.

After everything was cleaned Naruto looked at me with such sadness in his face as I crossed my arms and shook my head, "Ugh, go ahead Naruto-kun BUT only one" instantly he jumped and ran to the plate of cookies and took one stuffing it into his mouth. Mikoto smiled and took one as well "Thank you again Sakura my husband thanks you he loves when you bring these" I smiled happily it was nice to know my cooking was liked "No problem I love making them" Naruto smiled brightly "Sakura-chan..." I shook my head stopping his sentence "No Naruto-kun these are for them" he pouted I knew he wasn't to upset since he just had one but I also knew I would have to make him some tomorrow.

As the night went on it was a little after 10 and I decided it was time to head home so I grabbed Naruto "We should be leaving thank you so much for the food and for having us over" Mikoto stood up and hugged Naruto and I smiling like always "Of course dear I love you both like my own I have to make sure you two are taken care of since you both live alone" I smiled and nodded as I pushed Naruto to the door he waved good-bye "Good night" and with that said we both walked outside. "See you tomorrow Sakura-chan?" Naruto being back was going to kill all of the free time I got away from work or Tsunade "Maybe after work and training with Tsunade" he looked pleased with that answer and hugged me then disappeared.

It was a beautiful night so I decided to take a few extra minutes and walk home instead of run, I took in a deep breath of fresh fall air and began walking only to be stopped by the most angelic voice. "May I walk you home?" I turned around to face Itachi as I smiled warmly "Of course Itachi-kun" he walked up next to me as we both started to walk to my apartment together. "I've heard about you choice in sensei's" I smiled to myself and looked up to him "Yeah after Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun started training with other people and had there own sensei's I figured I could find one too". He looked like he understood my reason behind asking Tsunade to train me, "You've become extremely stronger since we last spoke" I tilted my head slightly not sure how he could tell besides sensing my chakra but that didn't really mean anything "How do you know this?" he smirked '_I love when he does that' _"I've seen firsthand".

_'He's seen me? He just returned home how could he have possibly seen anything?' _All these questions just kept running around in circles in my head I hadn't even noticed that I stopped walking so lost in my own thoughts "I should have said something before" his voice seemed to pull me from my thoughts as I looked up at his onyx orbs still confused and lost on what he was talking about "Itachi-kun what are you talking about?" again that smirk I loved so much appeared "I'm the captain on my Anbu team" I nodded waiting for him to continue _'I knew this already we talked about it the night before he left but what does that have to do with anything?' _I looked at him as he took a breath and looked forward. "It's not every day that someone your age defeats a Akatsuki member such as Sasori" shock, that was all I felt when he said that '_Did Lady Tsunade tell him I mean I know the missions are classified but do Anbu hear these things? Or did one of the Anbu members that was with us tell him? How did he know this already he just came home?' _again my head was spinning with questions. He chuckled I guess I looked pretty dumb just standing there not saying anything "Sorry, but how do you know about that? Besides Lady Chiyo helped me so I didn't really do it alone" he was still looking at me when I looked up at him. "I was there, well I was with your team during the mission actually" that was it he was with the Anbu who were in the Sand '_no wonder that voice sounded familiar' _I actually felt really upset after hearing that "Why didn't you say something to me?!" he looked at me with a hint of confusion written on his face.

"I mean really Itachi-kun it would have been nice to know you were there" he chuckled again and smirked seeing and hearing that all the little bit of anger I was feeling suddenly disappeared. "I wanted to see how you had grown without the possibility of you showing off or being nervous" I crossed my arms '_of course he would say that this is the great Itachi' _Hmph that wasn't enough for me '_I guess he had a point I would have been nervous but show off who does he think I am Naruto?!' _I looked into his onyx orbs "Fine but I'm still upset that you didn't say something". He shrugged I guess he was willing to accept that, I started walking again hoping it would help calm me a little, "So you were there even during the poison situation with Kankuro?" he nodded and I shook my head feeling mad again "You are quite amazing for a kunoich your age Sakura-chan you should be proud" I knew he was right but I was mad because now I was feeling embarrassed from knowing that he was there. "I know Itachi-kun but its embarrassing" he chuckled with that I felt my face grow hotter, "Embarrassing how?" _'I knew some how he would ask that, great now if I try to lie I will be caught cause he always knows but if I tell him the truth I might as well die now' _sigh this was a hard choice.

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

I waited patiently to hear her response, I couldn't understand how something like her new found medical abilities was embarrassing, when I watched her work on that boy in the Sand she seemed so sure of herself and confident it made my heart beat abnormally and my stomach feel empty. It was hard to keep focused on helping her during that time, first I hadn't seen her in years and second she had grown into a beautiful young women, the last memory I had of her before leaving 3 years ago was her cute short pink hair barely touching her shoulders and her rose red cheeks when she kissed me before running away. I never expected to see her in the Sand with what I had herd of the mission I expected Jounin level shinobi or more Anbu members, but she showed me how strong she had become over those years and to say I was impressed was an understatement.

"Honestly?" she looked up at me with those big bright emerald eyes that have been haunting my dreams since that night I left, "Yes honestly." The look on her face was like I said the worst thing possible to her which was kind of strange why did she feel that she couldn't tell me the truth. "Well I know I'm proud that I am almost as well know as Lady Tsunade but..." she looked like she was having a hard time getting this out, I smirked it was cute how her face would change from uncertainty to confident I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her. When she looked back into my eyes I could see the red threatening to take over her face "But um...knowing you saw...it makes me feel embarrassed now" _'so that was it she was embarrassed that I saw' _It made my stomach feel strange again so I moved my hand from her shoulder "You shouldn't be embarrassed I was extremely impressed Sakura" her face light up like Christmas she looked like she was going to faint or black out.

I knew she had feelings for me I could see it and the night I left confirmed it when she kissed my cheek, but I almost felt bad for her '_I don't have feelings how could she have not seen this but still care for me? Would she accept the fact that I may never show her any love or affection like she may want from me?' _I shook my head pushing those thoughts away for another day I decided I would let things be between us with besides with my Anbu missions and her working at the hospital we wont have as much free time to spend around each other if any time really. I have to admit thinking that I may not see her at least once a day made my heart feel a slight pain, something about seeing her mature made my insides warm up unlike I was used to feeling.

I started to walk since we were only a block away from her apartment, she seemed to notice that I had dropped the conversation and started to walk next to me. I looked over at her from the corner of my eye and notice her shiver a few times it was fall coming into winter and it should be close to 11 now from all the talking we had done. I took off my long sleeve shirt and turned to her, once she realized what I was doing her face turned a pleasant red again as I smirked at the sight I put the shirt over her head. She looked at me for a few seconds before putting her arms through the sleeves and smiling, "Thank you so much Itachi-kun." I nodded and started to walk again for some reason seeing her in my shirt made my neck warm and my pulse quicken again. "I'm sorry if your cold now its my fault for not being prepared" I looked over at her, _'she's still always so worried about everyone else before herself' _I shook my head "No need to be sorry I would be at fault if you got sick". She smiled brightly as she walked up the stairs to her apartment turning to me before she unlocked the door, I looked down to see her fiddling with her fingers "Well I guess I will see you around then" apparently she was just as worried about not seeing me as I was of her, she unlocked her door "Goodnight Itachi-kun and thank you for walking me" she stepped inside as she went to shut the door something inside me made me put my hand on her door to stop her.

She looked shocked that I had done that but she looked up at me waiting for some sort of explanation I couldn't understand myself why I had done that, I couldn't even think of what to say to her now the air around us seemed thick and hard to breath '_what the hell was wrong with me?' _I moved my hand from her door and took a step back "Goodnight Sakura-chan and your welcome" I turned to leave feeling her eyes on my back I paused and looked over my shoulder "You can keep the shirt it looks very appealing on you" with that I left I knew that one statement shocked her as much as it did to me what ever possessed me to say shocked us both. Instead of staying I left as quickly as I could once it was said I knew it couldn't be taken back but oddly enough I didn't want to take it back.

* * *

I walked inside my house once inside I should have known no matter how late my mother would be waiting for me but my father was there too. "Your home late..." my mother stood up and tilted her head at me "Itachi were is your shirt its freezing outside you could have gotten sick" my mother always worried about the little things like colds but I loved her non the less. My father looked at me with his stern look waiting like my mother for my response, sigh, "I was walking Sakura-chan home since it was late and she was shivering" my father nodded understanding my reason as my mother smiled so big I thought it would rip her face "You know Itachi you just made that girls night, she hasn't stopped asking about you since you left, she comes over everyday to check in on me and your father" now that I didn't know. I knew she had a love for my family and that my mother would ask her over almost daily but this was new information to me and the news made something unknown happen to my heart because unknown to me I smiled a real full smile. "I haven't seen you smile like that since you were little Itachi" my mother seemed to know something I didn't because she walked over to my father and kissed his cheek smiling at me as she walked out of the room.

I watched as she walked out of the room "That girl is very special son that is all I will say on this matter" with that my father quickly stood up and followed my mother. There was something about Sakura that made me and my family very different since the day she entered all of our lives, even my father who hated life itself liked her and accepted her being around constantly which was saying something. I walked to my room when I walked in I went straight to my closet to get some clothes to go to bed but noticed next to my closet door where small boxes wrapped like presents. '_My mother usually just buys extra when I miss a birthday so where did these come from?' _I leaned down to pick up the boxes and sat on my bed looking at the. I opened the biggest one first when I looked inside there where new ninja tools wrapped nicely and a card I pulled the card out and opened it '_Itachi-kun I know your away on a mission but I felt you would use these once you returned so Happy birthday. ~Sakura' _I smiled again for the second time this night and put the card inside the box and grabbed the next one which was a little smaller than the first. Once opened I saw two small books I pulled out one that seemed to be some kind of story, I set it next to my bed I would read it my next day off, the second book wasn't just a regular book it was a picture book. I opened it an the first picture was one of Sakura's face squished in between Naruto's and Sasuke's she had her same old bright smile, Sasuke looked pissed but only Itachi knew that secretly Sasuke looked happy, Naruto had a weird face which was the normal Naruto style. I flipped through the book quickly and saw many pictures of team 7 and some of my mom with them and one that made me laugh upon seeing it my father being followed by Sakura then Naruto and then my mother with looks on there faces that could only mean one thing they were up to something, I wish I knew what tho being that my father hated surprises.

After looking through the pictures I put the book down and took out the card '_Itachi-kun I know that what your doing is more important then these silly pictures but I wanted you to be apart of all of our good times this last year, your mom thought it was a good idea and helped me out. Well I hope you enjoy these and the book, when I read it I thought of you haha silly me but I hope you like it. Happy birthday! ~Sakura'. _This girl was something so strange even tho I was gone she still took time to do simple things like this for me it warmed my insides again at the thought of all her heart filled gifts. I looked next to me and saw a small box that look like it could hold a ball if that I opened it slowly and when I did I stared at the box it was a small necklace that looked like a 5 year old made it and a small folded piece of paper I pulled it out and opened it. '_Itachi-kun I know this is silly but one day after training with Lady Tsunade she showed me a box she had found in records, it was a box of things that didn't burn in my house the day my parents died and this was in it. When I saw it I remember I was going to give it to you when you took Sasuke-kun to the park one time but I was to shy to ever give it to you. Its rightfully yours so I'm giving it to you now I hope it still has meaning to it I would like to believe it does it didn't burn for some unknown reason. Anyways see you soon. Happy Birthday! ~Sakura' _I pulled out the necklace and set it on my dresser along with the birthday card, once I picked up all the wrapping paper I laid down on my bed as I looked over at the things she had given me in my absence and smiled this one girl, this little girl who ran into me by accident one day at the park years ago had a place in my heart now forever, that no one could ever take away.

I closed my eyes thinking about the gifts and her letters and how much time and effort she must have put into each of these gifts, I hadn't even thought about her birthdays while I was away but I would make up for it and that was a promise I would make to myself. '_Sakura I'm going to make up for the last 3 years I've missed with you even if that means using every bit of your free time I owe it to you' _with that final thought I fell asleep planning on how I would start making it up to her.

* * *

**I want to end it here I know a lot of you will be mad and want to see what he has planned but that will be for another chapter! **

**I hope you all enjoyed the little bits of Itachi and Sakura moments there will be more I promise!**

**Well I should have up the next chapter sometime tomorrow since I'm super excited to write the next one! **


	7. Surprises in all forms

**Chapter 7: Surprises in all forms**

**Well I couldn't wait to start this chapter so here I am up most of the night and now early morning trying to get this finished. **

**I would like to make some clarifications about the last few chapters one Sakura doesn't truly know what love is she thinks she does but its more a less just a big crush she wont really figure out what love is until this chapter. Two the necklace she gave Itachi in the last chapter is the one that he wears with the 3 rings like the one he wears on the episodes. I didn't go to far into detail with those two things and felt I should clarify thanks to some reviews I received so I want to thank the reviews I got.**

**Also just like always I like to remind people of the ages Team 7 is 12 and Itachi is 15.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto...**

* * *

Surprises in all forms

Sakura's P.O.V

After a nice calming shower I was ready for bed I walked to my room still thinking about everything that night with Itachi everything we had talked about and lastly, how he acted when I went to leave. I laid down on my bed pulling a pillow close to me as I hugged it tightly '_I wonder what he's thinking right now?' _I closed my eyes wondering about why he was acting so differently now like during dinner how he had left his hand on mine when we went for the rice. I hope that Naruto and Mikoto didn't notice the way we froze when we touched and how we jumped when Naruto decided to say something, I wonder how long we had sat like that not even noticing anyone else in the room except each other. I looked over to the edge of my bed seeing his shirt he had given me to wear, I sat up and grabbed it and hugged it as I closed my eyes again I fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

I woke up to the warm sun lightly shinning through my bedroom window I pulled whatever was under me over my head as I stretched. I smiled as I pulled off the item over my head taking a deep breath I opened my eyes and looked at the item in my hand, '_Itachi's shirt...' _I hugged it and smiled as I sat up and looked over at my clock 6:45 am time to get ready for work. I put his shirt down on my bed as I walked to my bathroom, turning on the lights like always I first looked at my hair, I grabbed my brush and started to brush it so it would stay down but deciding that I wanted it up today. I pulled my hair into a bun but le my bangs hang to the sides of my face once I was satisfied that it looked ok I grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth.

20 minutes later I walked out of my bathroom dressed and ready for work, I walked to my room and fixed my bed and folding Itachi's shirt and leaving it on the middle of my bed. I grabbed my jacket this time and put it on as I walked to my door, I put my shoes on grabbed my house keys and walked outside. The sun was nice and bright, there was a small breeze not as bad as the one the day before but still enough to make it chilly. I walked down the stairs of my apartment as I headed towards the hospital, I stopped at one of the local little markets that always opened around 7:20 and grabbed an apple like every morning.

Once I got close enough to the hospital I smiled wondering who all I would help out today, just helping people made me feel so good inside, it was so peaceful this time of the day not many people were outside so I could always use this time to think or relax depending on how my week was going. "Good morning Sakura" I stopped and looked to my side an smiled brightly "Good morning Itachi-kun, what brings you out here so early?" I continued to walk so not to be late for work, as much as I would like to take the day off and spend it with Itachi Lady Tsunade would kill me if I missed a day. He walked up next to me as I looked up at him I noticed something that wasn't there the day before when I saw him and it made my heart skip beats '_my necklace, he's really wearing it' _he looked at me then looked down and smirked "Thank you very much Sakura for the birthday gifts they mean a lot to me" I smiled as my cheeks warmed '_he liked them, I'm so glad I was worried he would think they were childish' _"Your very welcome Itachi-kun".

When we walked up to the hospital he stopped and looked at me "Well I got to get to work I guess I'll see you around then?" he smirked and looked me in the eyes I couldn't tell what he was thinking but he looked so serious it almost made me want to flinch away. "Sakura would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?" I blinked a few times as I felt the heat rush to my face "Wh-what?" '_did he really just ask me to dinner?' _he smirked but still had a serious look on his face "Would you go to dinner with me?" '_Ok so I heard him correctly' _"S-sure" he nodded, I smiled lightly '_I must still be asleep in my bed at home this is all a dream' _I nodded to myself and then sighed "I will come to your house at 8 then is that alright?" I nodded "That's perfect" he turned and walked away '_well if this is a dream I might as well enjoy it' _I walked into the hospital and instantly one of the nurses started pulling me yelling about a group of Jounin that came back injured.

_'For a perfect dream I was hoping that maybe the hospital would be calm for a day but guess not' _I listened to everything the nurse was telling me as we walked to the first room she handed me a clipboard and my day started. I didn't expect to have seen someone from the group that was with Sasuke on the scout mission that scared me, '_could Sasuke-kun be in one of these rooms?' _with that thought I rushed to the man on the bed an started working as fast as I could to hurry and get to the next patient. I knew they wouldn't tell me if Sasuke was in one of the other rooms because it would hinder my working so if I worked as hard as I could as fast as I could I would see for myself if he was in one of these rooms.

* * *

After 4 hours of long hard work on 3 patients the nurse told me that there was one patient left and they were in the best condition of the 4, hearing that made me feel a little better. '_If Sasuke was the one in the room he would be ok the last patient wasn't to bad' _I took a breath as I took the clipboard from the nurse and walked in to see a young man with white hair and a book to his face. "Kakashi-sensei?" said man pulled the book away from his face and smiled after years of knowing him I could tell that he was smiling even tho I couldn't see his face past his mask.

"Sakura-chan its nice to see a friendly face" the nurse behind me made a noise I looked back at her then to him "This one has tried to run 7 times since they arrived he isn't dying but he lost a great amount of blood that was healed with first aid only" I crossed my arms and looked at my former sensei. He smiled bigger making his eyes close as he rubbed the back of his head he knew what was coming once the nurse left the room, and she did I walked over to his bed side and hit him on the head. "Kakashi-sensei you know better! You could have died!" Kakashi rubbed his head "Why Sakura-chan that's what you are for you know I hate hospitals" this I did know when ever he had to be here over night I would have to tie him to the bed.

"Where are your injuries?" Kakashi laid back and pulled his shirt off showing his right side which had huge gash in it that was held together by a thin piece of skin. "Oh Kami Kakashi-sensei what were you thinking trying to leave?!" I put my hands over his wound to further see the internal damage I could tell there was a great amount of dirt in his wound and some pieces of clothing. I walked over to the counter and grabbed a bowl of water and a small towel, I walked back over to him and put the towel under his wound and poured some water slowly over his wound to clean it. "So Sakura-chan how's my favorite kunoichi been while I've been away?" I smiled as I watched the dirt drip out his wound with the water "Just working and still training with Lady Tsunade" he nodded as I put the towel in the trash and the bowl of water down grabbing some tweezers and walking back over to him. "I wanted to make sure you and Naruto healed well after the trip to the Sand but Lady Tsunade sent me to check things out with Sasuke" I smiled as I pulled out the last few pieces of fabric from his wound '_I hadn't even noticed he had left he never really visits me that much anymore since I'm always busy' _"We healed fine no need to worry sensei" he smiled "As I can see".

After cleaning the wound I quickly healed it so that there was only a light pink scar, "There you can leave now" he looked down at his wound and sat up as he put his shirt back on "Thank you Sakura" I smiled and signed his release paperwork "Next time don't start trouble just ask to see me and someone will tell me" he smiled and stood up "Or I could just go to my house and wait for you or Naruto to make sure I'm not dead" I didn't find that funny since me and Naruto never went to his house unless it was for a mission or unless I was having nightmares again in which case I usually ended up at his house or Naruto's some times Sasuke's but Sasuke wasn't really good at calming me down. "Kakashi-sensei if you do not come to the hospital even if its for a paper cut I will personally kill you and burry you 6 feet under and then bring you back and lock you in the hospital" Kakashi had sweat on his forehead as he tried to smile "Ok ok Sakura I promise to come here just don't kill me" I smiled and walked to the door opening it for him "I will hold you to that promise sensei" he chuckled and walked out "I know you will, see ya around Sakura" and with that he disappeared.

* * *

I sat down in the chair in my office and took a deep breath _'I am so ready for a nap' _after Kakashi left I had 2 emergency surgeries so I missed my lunch and it was 5 now so it was to late to try to eat lunch. I looked at my paper work and sighed I am just like Tsunade I hate paperwork it takes about as much time as a small surgery which was saying a lot. I grabbed the first file and started to fill out the paperwork, "Sakura-chan!" I let my head hit my desk '_great now Naruto's here, why me Kami' _I could hear him walk up to my desk "Oi Sakura-chan are you asleep?" I pulled my head up a little as I rubbed my forehead "Not with your loud voice echoing in my small office" he laughed "Good" I shook my head what ever it was that he wanted could wait I had lots of paper work that needed to be filled out and I know he could see it. "Lets go Sakura-chan one of the nurses said you were off anyways" I sighed _'of course the nurses would rat me out I know I'm supposed to leave by now but these papers weren't going to finish themselves' _"Naruto-kun I...". He put his hand in my face stopping me mid sentence "No Sakura-chan were leaving now I will help you with your paperwork tomorrow promise now lets go" he grabbed my hand and pulled me around my desk.

After making him stop running through the hospital we walked outside together, "Where are we going Naruto-kun?" he smiled and put his hands behind his head "Shopping, I haven't been home in a year and all my ramen is gone so I need to restock my cabinets" I couldn't help but want to hit him he made me leave work for this, I know ramen is his everything but it certainly was not mine. "Naruto-kun couldn't you have done that yourself?" he smiled and nodded "Yeah but you promised to spend time with me so now sounded great" I sighed I did promise I guess this was the price I had to pay for making a promise to spend what ever time I could with him. "Alright but I have to get back home by 6:30 so I can get ready".

I had almost forgotten with everything that was going on today that I was having dinner with Itachi, even tho I strongly believe that it was a dream I should be prepared if it wasn't. "Get ready for what Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked confused as we walked into the market "Oh I was invited to dinner tonight" I grabbed some ramen for him as he stopped and stared at me "What? With who? When did this happen?" I smiled and laughed Naruto was a little childish but he was like a brother and it made me feel good. "Itachi-kun asked me this morning before work. Its not a date if that's what your thinking" he grabbed more ramen as we walked to the cashier "I'm telling Kakashi-sensei and Mikoto-sama and Baa-sama" I hit him in the back of the head "Naruto-kun it IS NOT a date just dinner between friends Kakashi-sensei does not need to know or his mom or Tsunade understood?" Naruto just smiled '_I knew better then to tell him I was going to pay for this later'._

After paying for the ramen we headed to his house, I couldn't think of anything to talk about with him, and I was also trying to think of a way to explain to Itachi later that the whole village was going to think we were dating by the end of the night. I sighed as we walk up to his door he opened it as we walked in I placed the bags I had on his table "Naruto-kun you really should take better care of your apartment" there was clothes on the floor empty ramen bowls and his bed wasn't made I shook my head. "Oh Sakura-chan I will get to it" I knew better this apartment was never going to be clean as long as Naruto was the owner. I smiled and hugged him "I'll see you around Naruto-kun" he hugged me and walked me to the door "I'll see you tomorrow I want to know what happens tonight" I sighed and shook my head as I walked away "So you can tell everyone my business?" he laughed "Of course!" I smiled and headed home.

* * *

Once I got home I walked inside and took my shoes off and went to my couch, I dropped down on it once I got close enough. It was 7:00 now I sighed as I looked at the clock, I barely had anytime to get ready, I stood up and walked to the bathroom and turned the shower on. I took my clothes off and pulled my hair down as I stepped into the shower I closed my eyes as I let the warm water run on the top of my head and down my body. I washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner, then I washed my body with the same strawberry soap after rinsing off I turned off the water and rung my hair out to get most of the water out of my hair. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my body as I stepped out I grabbed my tooth brush and brushed my teeth again, then I walked t my room and stared at my closet, _'I have no idea what to wear?'. _

I ended up grabbing a pair of black pants and a green shirt that had one short sleeve the other side was cut so there was no sleeve, once I was dressed I looked at my clock which said 7:50 _'crap I haven't even done my hair' _I walked to the bathroom and looked at my hair it was slightly wavy and still damp there was no way I could do anything to my hair with it still wet. 'Knock Knock' I sighed and walked to the door and opened it, Itachi was always wearing his shinobi attire it was strange to see him in casual clothes. I will say tho it looked really good on him he had on jet black pants and a white shirt that made his eyes look even deep onyx "You look nice Itachi-kun" he smirked and looked at me "Thank you Sakura" he grabbed a strand of my hair that made its way in front of my face and pushed it behind my ear "You look lovely" I knew I was red I could feel my face burning "Uh um thank you" I smiled lightly and looked down "Um I just need to get my shoes" he nodded and watched me.

I put on my black boots and shut the door behind me as we stood outside my apartment, "So were are we going?" he looked down at me and smirked and started to walk down the stairs "You'll see" I nodded and followed him we walked in silence almost the whole way until we got to the Uchiha compound "Are we going to your house?" he chuckled "No" I didn't mind if we did but apparently he didn't want to be home for dinner for once. We walked up to a big building and he walked up to the door and opened it for me, as I walked in I stopped "Thanks" he nodded and walked up to the host "Table for two?" he nodded "Yes" the host walked us past a long wall then out another door and we were outside the building must have had a square cut out for there to be and outside dinning area. There was a beautiful Sakura tree in the middle and we got seated right under it I smiled I loved Sakura trees I guess because I was named after them, they just made me so relaxed an calm.

We both sat across from each other "This place is so beautiful Itachi-kun" he smirked and nodded "Me and my family used to come here every weekend" he was so lucky that the Uchiha's got to go places like this weekly. I waitress walked up to our table and smiled towards us "Can I get you two some drinks?" Itachi nodded "Can we get two sweet jasmine teas" the waitress smiled "Of course I will be right back" she walked away as she said that. I looked at the table then to him "Where's the menus?" he chuckled "This restaurant doesn't have one they serve the same thing to everyone each night is different" this place was amazing I cant imagine how expensive this was going to be. I nodded and looked around I was feeling nervous I had never been out with Itachi before besides a few select times that were all short I really didn't know what to talk about. At that moment the waitress brought us our drinks "I'll be right back with your meals" we both nodded as she walked away. When I looked up at him he was staring at me I could feel my cheeks get warm as I tried to look away "Sakura?" I looked him in the eyes waiting for him to continue "I want to make up for not getting you anything for your birthdays" I blinked a few times, I wasn't expecting him to say that "You don't have to" he shook his head looking serious again "I want to you deserve it" I smiled and nodded "This is for the first year I was gone".

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

The way her face would match her hair was cute I liked seeing her like this, "Well um thank you" she sounded so nervous but that's to be expected since we've never been out like this before by ourselves. The waitress walked up with our plates and sat them down in front of us "Miso soups todays special" I looked over at Sakura as her she looked at the food and smiled "Thank you" she was very polite "Your welcome enjoy" the waitress then left us to our meals. "It looks so good Itachi-kun" I nodded and smirked I see she still doesn't eat any were but her house and my mothers "I hope you enjoy it" she smiled and we started to eat.

We finished our meal in silence which wasn't as bad as it seemed it was relaxing really '_I hope it was for her as well' _"Was it to your liking Sakura?" she smiled so brightly it seemed to lighten her eyes which were already extremely bright. I couldn't help the partial smile that came with seeing her so happy. I grabbed my wallet and placed money on the table I knew how much it cost to eat here from being here in the past and walked over to her side of the table and offered my hand to help her stand. Her face again became an off shade of pink "Thank you" I nodded as I helped her stand, we both walked out of the restaurant together. Once we got outside she looked up at me and smiled "Thank you so very much for dinner Itachi-kun it was wonderful" I nodded "Your very welcome Sakura I'm glad you enjoyed it" she bit her lip then looked me in the eyes "Itachi-kun I'm sorry but I have to tell you something" I didn't really see why she would be saying sorry at a time like this. I had to admit I didn't have clue as to what she was about to say "I accidently told Naruto-kun earlier and then he said he was going to tell Kakashi-sensei , your mother, and Lady Tsunade he wouldn't listen to me when I said it wasn't a date and that nothings going on that it was just a normal dinner between friends..." I chuckled this girl worries about the strangest things I was almost worried that she would say that she's going on a mission or something but if this was it I ha to admit I would have expected something like this.

"Sakura its ok my mother knows and Lady Tsunade will just ask questions I don't believe she will mind, but you should talk to Kakashi since he's like a father to you" she nodded and looked down, '_did I say something wrong? I expected her to be happy that I didn't mind something silly like that' _"Ok Itachi-kun I was just worried about people talking about you with some kid like me" her words hit me hard for some reason '_was she really worried that I would be upset or embarrassed about being around her, she was no child anymore she was a growing women anyone with eyes could see how beautiful she's become and strong'. _"Sakura I would kill anyone who dare to call you child or insult you in front of me" she instantly looked at me her emerald eyes looked like they were fighting tears, the edges of her eyes were slightly damp I used my hand to wipe away the few tears that had managed to escape her eyes "Do not think little of your self you have grown into a strong beautiful young women Sakura" she smiled warmly and for once she didn't become a love struck puppy she looked so happy and thankful. "Itachi-kun...thank you so much for everything" I nodded '_this night was having more effects on me then I expected here I am feeling completely strange in my own body but enjoying every moment of it' _I pushed aside the thoughts and decided I would ask my cousin Shisui about it later.

"Lets get you home its cold out here" she nodded as we started to walk back to her apartment, she seemed more confident then earlier, before on the walk to the restaurant she looked nervous and fidgety now she walked with a sort or pride to her. I enjoyed seeing her like this as she should be, there weren't many kunoichi her age that had done the things she had or even come close in comparison. Once we got close to her apartment she looked over to me "Itachi-kun its nice that you and me can talk more and spend time like this together I really like it" she was right it was nice there are very few people who ever get to see this side of me, only my family has ever seen me talk more then a sentence or go places with I never could enjoy peoples company, but her I could enjoy just sitting and doing nothing. "Same" she smiled brightly as we walked up her stairs to her apartment, I watched her unlock her door and open it as she stayed standing just outside the door.

"Well Itachi-kun thank you again for dinner I enjoyed it a lot and thank you for walking me home tonight" I nodded and looked her in the eyes there was one more thing I wanted to give her before the night was over but for once I was nervous, "Your welcome Sakura anytime" she smiled and turned to leave "Wait Sakura" she stopped and looked at me I could tell she was confused it was written on her face as well as her eyes. I took a deep breath and reached into my pocket "I have two more gift for you" she nodded and seemed to relax some as she looked me in the eyes "Close you eyes please" she blinked a few times shocked so it seemed but did as I said, I really didn't like not being able to see her emerald eyes but I couldn't do this with her staring at me. I opened my hand and with my other hand I slowly moved her hair and reached around her neck, I could feel my pulse quicken with the simple touch of her bare skin against my hand and now arms. I clasped the necklace on and then placed her hair back behind her, then I looked down at the necklace it hung rather low so she could always wear it even under her shirt so when she would go on missions it wouldn't be in the way, it was a small pendant that had the Uchiha fan on it. I realized my face was hot after that, it looked like she was going to open her eyes so I knew I only a few seconds left I looked at her and leaned close to her all I could hear was my heart beating loud in my ear, and I could feel her breath against, my lips...

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I knew my face was red from the moment he touched my neck to move my hair, after not feeling him for a few seconds I decided to try to open my eyes but I could feel his warmth close to me so I hesitated for a second. My heart started to beat irregularly I was going to say his name but nothing came out so I went to open my eyes again but at that moment all I could feel was his lips softly against mine, they were so soft and warm I knew I had stopped breathing and my face took red to a whole new level. I couldn't pull away tho I just stayed like that with his lips against mine, it felt like forever I couldn't even tell how much time had gone by just standing there with him, but it had to end he pulled back and I opened my eyes.

His face was probably as red as mine which was shocking to me but I was in such a daze it really didn't matter how I looked right now or him for that matter. I leaned back against my door frame and took a few breaths to make sure I was alive and hadn't died on the way home. He took a step closer to me and I instantly froze I wasn't sure what to expect at this point in time but when I looked up at him he was smiling, really smiling it looked so nice on him, but so did the new shade of red, but it made my heart melt to see him smile like that towards me. "Good night Sakura" he kissed my forehead and walked away, I stayed standing there until I couldn't see him and more then went into my apartment, "Good night Itachi" I knew he couldn't hear me now but I still said it, I kicked off my shoes and walked to my bathroom.

I looked in the mirror at my face it was like looking at a stranger I wasn't the same person that I looked at earlier, I took my shirt off and something caught my attention. '_A necklace?' _and to make this even better it was an Uchiha necklace it made me smile as I held it and walked to my room and looked at his shirt on my bed I walked over and put it on and laid down on my bed. Tonight was by far the best night of my entire life, I smiled to myself as I thought about our kiss '_I wonder why he kissed me? Or did he like it?' _so many questions but none of them mattered all that mattered was that I never wanted to be away from him now. I closed my eye and took a deep breath and soon fell fast asleep.


	8. Confessions

**Chapter 8: Confessions**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter I can tell that it was a favorite. I loved it as well ^^.**

**I know some people are wondering what happened to Sasuke, he is currently away on a mission but he will be coming back very soon ^^.**

**So as everyone can remember the last chapter a lot of things started Itachi is realizing this unknown feeling and Sakura is being shown what love could really be instead of the crush she has had. This chapter will have a lot of other people's P.O.V's not long for each person but enough for you to all see what everyone really thinks.**

**Sorry it has taken me a few days to write this chapter I was having a hard time figuring out how I wanted to put this chapter together, I had an idea but someone gave me an idea sort of like an what if and I thought about it and now I'm taking it to a whole different direction and I hope its good.**

**Well please enjoy this chapter Itachi 15 , Team 7 is 12. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naurto...**

* * *

Confessions

Kohona was always quite at this time in the morning, expect for the usual shinobi that had missions or things to do at 6 o'clock in the morning on a Friday, but it was still extremely quite. Some civilians where placing up decorations for the upcoming holiday, Thanksgiving, it was next week as many of the shinobi enjoyed this time with family or teammates the civilians choose to spend it with friends and family and lots of decorations. This time of year Kohona always looked even more beautiful with all the trees that had changed colors now where beginning to lose leaves in the wind which decorated the streets nicely. Things always seemed calmer during the holidays less missions for the shinobi, friendlier civilians, "SAKURA-CHAN!" and always a louder Naruto.

Naruto's P.O.V

I raced across the roof tops of Kohona as fast as I could making it to Sakura's apartment in a new record time, I walked right into her apartment since I had a key "Sakura-chan?" I crept around the door only to be hit hard in the face with a hair brush. "Owwwwww!" man that girl had an arm I guess that's what happens when you spend all your time with Grandma Tsunade. "Naruto-kun what the hell!" Sakura looked really mad at me, I knew I was going to get hit again by the way she was standing with her arms crossed and with Grandma's evil look on her face.

"Sakura-chan I just wanted to know what happened last night with you and Itachi-nii" she had daggers in her eyes a second ago but now they were gone, '_What's wrong with Sakura?' _. "Naruto-kun I have to get ready for work" she walked back into her room but since it was Sakura and she is like my sister I decided to follow her and find something out before I left. "Oi come on Sakura-chan I know something happened" she looked angry again, as an automatic reaction I flinched when she looked at me with her fist tightening. Surprisingly tho when I looked back at her she seemed to have calmed down and be thinking about something "Sakura-chan?" she smiled her usual smile and waved me off "Its was just dinner Naruto-kun."

Knowing Sakura as long as I had I knew there was something she wasn't telling me "Oi you know you can tell me anything Sakura-chan" she smiled and sat on the edge of her bed and looked up at me "Naruto-kun what do you think about Itachi-kun?" '_what a silly question he was like a brother to since I was always at his house with Sasuke' _I laughed a little "He's like a brother to me since I'm always there" I don't think I understood her question cause she laughed and shook her head. "No Naruto-kun I mean like WHAT IF I really liked Itachi-kun but not like a brother?" I love Sakura there was no doubt about that but as a brother to her this I didn't like Itachi was to old for her nope I did not like this _'I am going straight to Kakashi-sensei after this' _I rubbed the back of my head I really didn't know what to tell her.

"No Sakura-chan" _'wait that didn't come out right' _she looked a little hurt by what I said I rubbed my head again and walked over an sat by her "I meant no I don't agree he's to old plus I'll kill him if he hurts you Sakura-chan" she smiled and laughed a little "Thanks for caring Naruto-kun but I think I really do like him and I can't stop that" _'oh boy when Sasuke comes home this is going to get ugly' _sigh. "Oh kami I'm going to be late for work I have to go Naruto-kun I'll see you later!" with that she ran out. '_Oi, I need to find Kakashi fast he'll know what to do'._

I ran as fast as I could over to Kakashi's apartment I could sense his chakra inside so I knocked on his door "Kakashi-sensei!". Tap tap tap tap, I know he's in there what's taking so long I tried to look through his peep hole in the door "OI! KAKASHI-SENSEI!" nothing I couldn't hear anything what was he doing this was and important matter about Sakura-chan and he could be sleeping. BANG BANG BANG "OI-" I didn't think he heard me again but I guess he did "Sorry for yelling in your face sensei but you were taking to long." He smiled he looked like he was up already I can't believe him he was reading in this time of mayhem "Morning Naruto" I walked into his apartment and went straight to his couch he watched me then shut his door.

"Sensei we have a serious problem with Sakura-chan" he looked confused I knew he didn't know anything yet but come on he's supposed to be ex-anbu he should have known something. I sighed and decided to start from the beginning from what I saw at dinner a few nights ago to her telling me about there 'NOT' date to this morning. Kakashi nodded sometimes but when I told him what Sakura had told me this morning it seemed to have hit him that this was serious "Naruto you know Sakura" '_what was he serious he was going to take her side?!' _"TRAITOR! Sensei how could you let Sakura like this old man?" there was a sweat drop on the side of Kakashi's head but I didn't care right now he was on her side. "No Naruto what I was going to say was you know Sakura she's probably confused right now, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't try to talk some sense into her".

Yes sensei was on my side I knew he would be Kakashi is like a father to Sakura ever since she joined team 7, there was no way he was going to let this happen and neither was I. "We should go ask Grandma when Sasuke's coming back then tell Grandma maybe she could talk to her also" with that idea I was already walking out Kakashi's door this was my mission for the day. No one was going to stop me not Kakashi not Sasuke not Grandma and certainly not Sakura she needed to see what she was doing.

* * *

Kakashi's P.O.V

I watched as Naruto walked out my door I decided I should go with him or who knew what kind of things he would do. I sighed if I wasn't born with white hair I would bet that these kids would have been the reason to my hair graying, first Naruto now Sakura, what next Sasuke? '_I really was looking forward to finishing my new book but I guess this is more important at the moment' _.

We walked to the Hokage tower and once inside Naruto started running "Wait, Naruto.." to late that boy was gone I shook my head an kept my pace as I walked to the Hokage's office. Once I got there I walked in to Naruto just getting to the part in his story about him telling me, '_He has always been a fast talker that's for sure' _Lady Hokage looked at me and I smiled "Good morning Hokage-sama" she didn't look to be in the mood right now but I tried. "Cut it Kakashi, now Naruto you listen and you listen good you also Kakashi as I'm leaving him in your care today" sigh '_I always got stuck baby sitting' _"Sakura is a growing women, with that said she will be with boys from time to time, personally I think Itachi is a well mannered strong shinobi, but still with there ages and missions the reality of tem spending a lot of time together is unlikely. With that said I want you both to stay out of this understood? Naruto be her brother, friend support her. Kakashi watch out for her she doesn't know what love is yet but that doesn't mean she wont get hurt."

Lady Hokage was right but I could see Naruto already planning something, I walked over to him and patted his head and smiled "Yes Hokage-sama understood will that be all?" now she looked more at ease I could deal with Naruto later but I will not get a lecture for his stupidity. "Yes now get out!" I grabbed Naruto and transported him back to my apartment before he could protest, "Oi let me go Grandma cant just make me not say anything I'm going to be the next Hokage" I shook my head I hope he knew that gave him no say until then but he strongly believed otherwise. "Naruto just relax Lady Tsunade gave us those orders for a reason, you should just wait for Sasuke to come home so you can talk to Sakura and he can talk to Itachi understand?" I hope he understood he nodded like he did but with Naruto you really never knew I sighed _'this is going to be a long week for me'. _

* * *

Tsunade's P.O.V

I watched them leave, I rubbed my temples and closed my eyes '_there is perfectly good sake if only Shizune would just leave for a few minutes' _that was it I got it "Shizune!" said women jumped as did the small pig Ton ton in her arms "Yes Hokage-sama?" I opened my eyes and looked at her "Get me Itachi now!" she nodded and ran out of the room. Once the door was shut I reached for the bottle under my desk and opened it and poured myself a cup of sake, _' if I'm to understand more about this so called relationship I want to hear it from his side first' _I smiled as the warm sake warmed my insides as I put the bottle away.

I could feel both Shizune's and Itachi's chakra enter the building now as I waited for them to enter the room, "You requested me Hokage-sama?" Itachi walked half way in the room before stopping in front of my desk. I looked at him for a moment head to toe he was a brilliant young man an looked good for a boy his age, "Itachi I have some questions for you and I want to whole full truth understood?" he nodded an awaited me to continue. "Someone came to me this morning reporting that you and my student are currently dating, is that true?" you could see some shock written on his face but the boy was good he kept it hidden well. "Hokage-sama, I took Sakura to dinner last night as a repayment for missing past birthdays is all it was not a date" I nodded ok Naruto wasn't the best at remembering or gathering details so what ever I found out here I would requestion Sakura later.

"Itachi do you truly have feelings for my student?" he didn't answer this one as fast as the last nor did he have any type of facial expression for me to take anything from. "Honestly Hokage-sama I do not know" '_was he serious how did he not know?' _I rubbed my temples "How is it that you do not know? Explain?" he looked at me and seemed to be having some difficulty with this. "When I am with Sakura or around her Hokage-sama I almost forget everything else I just focus on her and her eyes. I know its strange and I do not fully understand it myself but I get these sick feelings when were close like my hearts going to stop or beat to fast, sometimes my stomach feels hungry then like the flu. So in truth I do not know."

I understood perfectly what he meant but I would not be the one to explain it to him this was something he needed to figure out on his own. I looked over to Shizune who smiled brightly and seemed to be having the same thought as me, I looked back at Itachi and nodded "Thank you Itachi that will be all, but I would suggest you talk to Sakura about all of that or your mother she may have some well needed advise". He nodded and then bowed "Thank you Hokage-sama have a good day" I nodded as he left the room I waited until I couldn't sense his chakra in the building then closed my eyes again as I folded my hands under my chin and leaded on them. "I wont ask Sakura she will be to embarrassed and talking to Itachi I know she will be fine."

Shizune smiled "Yes Hokage-sama" I opened my eyes and sighed "She wont be happy tho her and her team have a mission in a few days that could take a year and a half" Shizune frowned as did her little pig "I will tell her in an hour right now I need this" I reached down for my bottle again. "Lady Tsunade!" great Shizune was going to start yelling, I've heard to much yelling for one morning I could care less. I took off the lid and poured myself a drink and drank it with Shizune yelling at me in the background.

* * *

Mikoto's P.O.V

I could hear the door open and smiled I knew my son wouldn't be gone long so I had taken the time to make him something to eat, "Itachi that was fast what di the Hokage want?". I turned to look at him as I walked to the table to sit down, I could see there was something on my sons mind but I wasn't sure that he would tell me or not he was as stubborn as his father. "Mother?" I watched my son walk towards me and sit across from me at the table, "What's the matter? Did you get another mission?" I watched him think something over before he shook his head slightly. "No its about, Sakura" '_Sakura this was a pleasant surprise' _my mood seemed to change altogether my son was thinking about a girl and not just any girl Sakura Haruno one of the most gifted kunoichi of her time let alone her age.

I decided to act like I didn't know he had feelings for him, "Did something happen to her is she alright?" he didn't look at me right away then he looked up an shook his head no, "No she's doing fine". "Well that's good, so what about Sakura do you wish to talk about son?" he looked away from me again this was not a normal for Itachi he was very straight to the point like his father and always made eye contact like his father. "I guess I should tell you everything for you to fully understand."

30 minutes later, Itachi had managed to tell me all about the day he left for his mission how he thought about her almost daily, then when he returned how he felt different around her. He also told me about the gifts she had left for him most of which I knew of since I helped her, and how he took her to dinner and all the events that happened after, including this mornings events with Lady Hokage. '_Wow this was a lot to take in, I knew my son had feelings for Sakura but to this extent I was so very happy for him' _I smiled "Well son I'm extremely happy for you, you know I think the world of Sakura, but does she know how you feel?" he shook his head no that upset me some if he felt this way he should tell her even if he did not know what it meant. "You should tell her you love her" he looked at me with a hint of fear in his eyes "What if this isn't love mother? What if she doesn't love me back?" I smiled men never understood the fact that one women talk to each other and second that women always knew when other women liked or had feelings for a man.

"I know things, and if it wasn't love Itachi what else would you say it is? You gave a young women a necklace with our family crest on it she isn't an Uchiha why go through what you have if not for love?" he nodded and went deep into thought I could see it clearly I smiled and stood up and placed a plate of dangos on the table in front of him. "You should bring her these there her favorite" with that I walked out of the kitchen smiling like a school girl I knew my son and I knew Sakura it was only a matter of time before they both confessed to each other.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

It was already 2 o'clock I sat down at my desk and took a deep breath it was a long day first with the Naruto incident then with nonstop patients at work, and now and hour late for my break. I looked at my paperwork then to my apple I sighed as I laid my head on my desk and decided to take a nap, I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep but I could hear foot steps stop at my door before they could knock I decided to answer "Come in" the door opened slowly I stayed put trying to fall asleep still. "Tired?" I knew that voice from any were just hearing it made my pulse quicken I opened my eyes and sat up, "I just need a break from work sometimes that's all" I tried to smile as I looked from Itachi to the stack of papers on my desk and sighed. He chuckled and walked into my office and shut the door "Sakura I came to ask you something" _'this was different we never really talk back to back unless its because his mother invites me over I hope he's ok' _I nodded "Alright" I wasn't sure what to expect after last night.

All the memories from the night before seemed to rush my mind at once as I tried to push it all back I looked up and was met by his black onyx eyes "Can I come over after your out of work? I need to talk to you about something" I nodded again he almost sounded worried and hearing that in his voice started to worry myself. "If its important we could talk now Itachi-kun" he shook his head "No it can wait until your free" '_well if it could wait maybe it wasn't that bad...I hope' _. "Well I should get off today around 4, then I have to check in with Tsunade-sama" he nodded and walked back to the door "I'll come by around 5:30 then" I smiled and stood up from my desk as I watched him walk out of my office. '_Everyone has been acting so strange this morning I hope no ones getting sick' _I shook my head and sat down and started to fill out the papers on my desk, '_this should make the time go by quicker'._

By the time I had looked up at the clock again it said 4:35, I stood up quickly and grabbed my jacket and ran out of my office '_Tsunade's going to kill me if I'm late' _I ran to the Hokage tower as fast as I could. Once inside I slowed down and walked quickly to her office, before I could even knock I heard a muffled "Come in" I took a deep breath and opened her door and walked into her office. I looked at my sensei and bowed slightly then looked over to Shizune and smiled she looked upset about something but happy to see me, and that's when I smelled it alcohol so strong to '_if she's drunk I'm defiantly going to get the yelling of a life time'._

"Good afternoon sensei, Shizune" I tried to smile even tho I knew I would get a lecture at some point before I left, "Sakura" Shizune was always such a nice happy person often times I felt like she was an older sister of some form. "Sakura we need to have a serious talk!" I nodded '_oh boy here we go, kami why me' _"First things you have a mission coming up and I'm taking you off hospital duty until you leave" that didn't sound bad actually I would get some rest before a mission this I was looking forward to. "Second, I will not tell you the full details of the mission until the day before understood?" I nodded that was usually the case with most missions anyways. "I will tell you to say your goodbye's you will be expected to be gone a year and a half but if things change you may be gone longer then that understood?" '_a whole year and a half that would be the longest mission I have ever been on' _It took me a minute to respond her as I let the shock hit me. "I understand" my sensei looked like she was far from done with the bad news and I wasn't to sure how much more I wanted to hear, "You will have one other teammate who will be returning home late tonight and will also be on leave until you both leave for your mission." I nodded ok that wasn't to bad I wouldn't be alone but I didn't know who this person was I hoped it was someone I knew and at least got alone with "That will be it on your mission until the morning before you leave". "Hai" I went to leave I thought that would be all but I was wrong, "One more thing Sakura" I turned back around as I looked at my sensei "Itachi is a very intelligent young man but like most men they sometimes need a push. Not all men confess there love to the women first sometimes the women has to say something first." I had to blink a lot of times as I saw the same smile on my sensei's face '_how did she know I liked him what was she trying to say about us that I should tell him how I feel no way I would die from embarrassment' _I could feel my whole face heat up. "I just think you should say something before you leave or you may regret it while your away, that's all, you can go now Sakura" I nodded and walked out of her office today was just getting weirder and weirder I didn't even know what to say to my sensei when she had said that.

* * *

I was finally home I walked into my apartment and kicked my shoes off and walked straight to the bathroom to take a nice long shower, it was only 5:20 I could take a shower then relax for a bit before I had to figure something out to eat. I turned on my shower, pulled my hair out of the bun it was in, and took my clothes off before stepping into my nice hot shower. It felt so nice after everything that had happened today, today was forever going to be one of the most weirdest days of my entire life and I knew it, but I couldn't help feeling like I had forgotten something. I quickly washed my hair and body, I stayed standing under the hot water for a few more seconds until I heard my door. '_who could be here at this time and not have a key? Maybe Naruto forgot his' _"Its unlocked just come in!" I turned off the water and stepped out of my shower as I wrapped a towel around my body. I started to dry my hair with other towel as I listened to my door open then shut '_still quite maybe it was Kakashi he always forgot things' _I put the towel down and held the one that was around me tight "Just give me a second and I'll be right out" I didn't hear anything back so I walked to my room and shut the door.

Once I had gotten inside my room I throw on a bra and underwear as I pulled out the pair of pants I could find and Itachi's shirt that was on my bed since it was a little cold inside my apartment. I let my hair fall down as I walked out in my white pants and Itachi's black long sleeve shirt and the necklace he gave me on top of the shirt to be seen. I opened my door only to see Itachi standing in my hall way looking at all my pictures of me and all my friends, and what few pictures survived the fire of my parents. I instantly blushed and mentally slapped myself for forgetting he was coming over "Sorry I completely forgot" he chuckled and walked to my living room "I figured" I followed him and sat on my couch.

He sat next to me staring at my door for a long time, "You wanted to talk Itachi-kun?" he finally turned to look at me with his beautiful onyx eyes. "Can you call me just Itachi please?" that was not what I expected, but ither way I nodded "Ok, Itachi" he smirked once I said his name it made my heart skip a beat I loved seeing him smirk it was like a smile well close enough and that was good enough for me. "Sakura I want to tell you something but I don't know how" he looked away again '_what could be bothering him so much' _it almost pained me to see him struggle with something this hard. "Is it bad?" he shook his head no that made me feel a little better "Its good then?" he looked at me with so many different emotions written on his face it almost gave me a headache. "I don't know" well that didn't make sense at all he said it wasn't bad but that he didn't know if it was good how did that work, I was confused.

"Sakura, I talked to my mother today" I nodded and smiled "Ok" his mother was the one person I went to about everything she was the best advise giver in my opinion. "She told me something that had me really thinking all day, until I saw you at work" ok now I was really curious as to what he was talking about he couldn't even give a hint when he was explaining. "What was it you were thinking about today?" he looked away again. Silence, the only noise that was made was from the wind outside hitting my windows he hadn't said anything for a few minutes, I was beginning to worry when he turned his body to face me.

His onyx eyes stared into mine as he kept his focus on my eyes he seemed to be ready and confident about what he was going to say he looked down for a moment and noticed the necklace he gave me was still on as he grabbed it for a second and really smiled before letting it go then looking back at me. His eyes seemed to be trying to tell me something as he looked into my eyes but I couldn't tell what, I noticed that he had been really close to my face as I felt my body warm up again, but my whole face became a shade of red when he grabbed my hand. Being a medic I learned to feel pulses anywhere on someone's body and his was racing '_what is he thinking' _I could see him intake a breath as his face became slightly pink "Sakura I think I love you" ...


	9. Where to go now?

**Chapter 9: Where to go now?**

**I know everyone wanted me to update sooner but I just got steady internet. So before it was when I could and now it should be more often so yey!**

**Also thank you thank you to all the people who reviewed it made me sooooo sooooo happy. So a little recap team 7 isn't currently together right now Sasuke is out on a mission to observe Orochimaru and Naruto is just in the village plotting with Kakashi to stop Sakura's crush/love life. Sakura just found out about a year and a half long mission and Itachi just confessed his love to Sakura. Team 7 is 12 still and Itachi 15 so there will be hopefully a time skip maybe not big ones but a lot of little ones (if I can work it in). **

**"This is talking" **

_**'This is thinking' **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Where to go now?

Sakura's P.o.v

"Sakura I think I love you..." I could feel my heart stop a long with my breathing, '_Oh kami what did he just say' _I felt like I was crazy my heart was screaming '_YES YES YES!' _but my mind was screaming '_WAKE UP maybe your asleep' _. Today just kept getting better and better '_what am I supposed to do now? To I tell him how I feel? He said I think so does that mean he doesn't know? What about the miss-' _"Sakura?". I blinked a few times I forgot to say something and now he wanted something from me and I had no idea what to say. "I-Itachi I uh..." '_think Sakura think you can do this' _"W-what do you mean you think?" he stayed looking straight at me, it was almost to hard to even look in his direction. I tried to calm myself '_I can do this!' _I looked straight back at him as I waited for him to respond "I don't know, maybe if I explain to you how I feel that would help?" that couldn't hurt I mean it would give me a better idea of how he thought of me.

I nodded and he took a deep breath and looked at my door with a hint a pink rushing to his ears '_this must be embarrassing for him' _I smiled at him it was kind of cute to me I liked seeing him like this, not many if any people saw him this way. "Ok, lets start with this week when I returned home, is that fine?" I hope its all good things I think I would cry if he said bad things and misunderstand what love is "Yes that's fine". He took one more deep breath and closed his eyes that kind of made this easier for me since I wouldn't get stuck staring into his beautiful onyx eyes I loved so much "Well the day I returned I wasn't expecting anyone to be at my house. Except for my mother and possibly Sasuke", "But me and Naruto-kun were there and Sasuke-kun wasn't" I tried to help him along with his little story/recap of this week hoping to help. "Right, I could feel chakra inside the house but I couldn't identify one of them Naruto's I knew it hasn't changed much except for get larger. Yours I couldn't recognize even tho we had just been on a mission together in the Sand village." I sat back comfortably in my couch and looked up at my ceiling '_oh yeah he was with us at the Sand I completely forgot' _"True but I wasn't around you when I fought so that makes sense". He finally opened his eyes and watched me sit back then looked back at the door "Right, well when I walked in I heard my mother even tho I was happy she had someone like Naruto to talk to I wanted him to leave and the unknown person.". I looked over at him "Oh" I didn't know what else to say '_here I was in his house when he came home wanting rest and he didn't even kick me out I feel so horrible now ugh', _he chuckled he was watching me again "But once I walked into the kitchen prepared to ask everyone to leave I saw pink."

I grabbed some of my hair into my hands and looked down at the ends of it, "I knew it was you tho and once you looked at me everything changed. I wasn't mad anymore, I didn't mind that Naruto was there, and you Sakura once you smiled my stomach felt empty and full all at the same time." I looked at his eyes '_wow is this really how he felt when he saw me?' _"I didn't know what it was at first I thought I was sick. Then when my we all sitting and ready to eat and I grabbed your hand by accident I couldn't let go, no I didn't want to let go." I could feel my face growing hotter at this point by the end of the night I would be sent to the hospital and people would think have a bad fever, but he kept going "After dinner you and Naruto were fighting over cookies it was so cute to see how you had made yourself strong but you still held some of the little girl I first met and it made my heart race but again I thought I was sick and pushed it aside". He looked away back towards the door and took a deep breath, "I -uh don-" he looked back at me "Let me just get this all out first...please" I nodded and waited for him to continue.

"When I walked you home all I could think about was how you've changed into such a beautiful young lady, when you told me of your work and how I told you about being in the Sand. Everything I just wanted to know what you've done while I was gone, how your training was going, how your progressing in learning. I just couldn't bring myself to ask I was unsure why I felt that way, I never had such strong feelings for anyone besides family members." I nodded again and bit my lip before looking away '_Itachi has been just as nervous around me as I have him without him even knowing'. _"But once I got home I went to change and noticed some boxes in front of my closet door wrapped like presents, I knew it wasn't my brother or my mother she usually just adds to the next holiday or birthday. When I opened them and read your letters my stomach my heart everything inside me seemed to go crazy all at once, I have never been so incapable of controlling myself until then Sakura. So I knew after no matter what I was going to show you the same thing back, I wanted you to feel the same happiness that you had managed to give me just in these little gifts that no one else had bothered with." I knew if I looked at him he would laugh, my face probably took red to a whole knew level.

I could hear him chuckle, I knew he could see my face but if I didn't look at him I thought he wouldn't try to see how embarrassed I really was. "When I asked you to dinner the next day you looked so cute, you looked at me like you couldn't believe any of it and it was amusing to say the least. Once I arrived at your house that night I couldn't even explain to you how breath taking you looked, I've always seen you in your kid clothes and when you first became a shinobi but now your a young women and you looked amazing. As the night went on I really had a hard time keeping my eye off of you, I wanted to record mentally everything that was physically different about you." I nodded and played with my fingers still trying to avoid eye contact until this was over, "The way you spoke was adult, instead of the little girl I use to know. Your emerald eyes seemed to shine a bit brighter, your pink hair was longer you finally stopped cutting it I could tell. So after watching you and dinner was over when we left and had our talk remember?" I nodded I remember I've felt more confident since then how could I forget. "I got so mad for a moment when you started talking about how people might seem me by being around you I wanted to grab you and hold you forever and I dare anyone to have stopped me I would have killed them as I said. You didn't know how incredible you had become and what an amazing person you were to me and everyone else that's why I told you what I did. After you stopped talking you seemed to think it over and I noticed you started to walk with more confidence and that made my stomach act weird again."

I smiled that made me feel good just hearing him say that he noticed things even when I hadn't yet, "When we got to your house I wasn't sure if I was going to give you the other gifts I was afraid actually. I was worried it would change things between us and I wasn't sure why but that made my body seem numb just thinking about you not being around all the time or having you to talk to like we use to. So when you went to leave I knew I had to try either I would lose my mind thinking about what would have happened or I would have gone crazy if you changed." I finally looked up at him and he was smiling it made my heart melt I loved when he did that the few times he had, his onyx eyes seemed to hold mine to his not letting them go. "But when I went to put on the necklace everything seemed to grow to a new level for me, when my arm brushed the side of your neck it was like my whole body got hot like the middle of summer. Once I was done tho I could see you start to move I knew you were going to open your eyes and a part of me was ok with that, but my body moved on its on an kissed you." I kept staring into his eyes lost with everything he was saying it was almost like reliving it I could feel my lips tingle like after when he had kissed me, "I had to leave after I was afraid I wouldn't leave at first I just wanted to stay but I didn't know why I felt that way so I just ran off like a coward and that's when I started to know, something inside me was changing and not just I saw it but others too. When I got home my mother and father were in the kitchen and my mother said she already loved you like a daughter at first I was confused when she said that I already knew that so why say it again right." I nodded slightly, I knew this too Mikoto made it known that she had a place in her heart that always wanted a daughter and to her I was that daughter. "Until she left the room, then my father said he approved and liked you very much, that's when I realized they knew I had feelings for you. My father hates everything and he said he liked you, my mother we all know feels love for you but my father as well? I thought about it all night long it drove me crazy I have never felt like this before so could you understand why I said I think?"

I nodded I understood now how he felt it was very similar to how I felt it made me feel so good inside I just wanted to jump on him and hug him tightly but he might freak out so I decided not to. "I understand now" he smirked, his onyx eyes seemed to have relief written all over them that made me feel better because unknown to him I loved him back and there was no need for him to feel worried about how I felt about him, I thought he had known all these years that I cared about him. "Itachi..." he still kept his eyes locked on mine and for once instead of making me want to melt it made me feel strong and confidant, "I've been feeling the same way all this time". His ears became slightly darker pink as pink started to show on his cheeks I smiled it was really so cute when he looked like this, "I love you to Itachi" I knew it was true because the minute the words left my mouth my heart jumped for joy in my chest and I felt relief. Now that he knew I didn't have to hide and be worried what he might say or think he cared back and that was all that mattered to me that was all that would ever matter.

He smiled when I told him he must have been thinking like I was now that it was said out loud there would be no hiding it now, the only question was what happens now? He reached over and took some of my hair that had fallen onto my shoulder in his hands "Your so beautiful Sakura" I knew my face was red again but this time I didn't care it wasn't a bad thing. There was nothing that could possibly ruin this for me, here I was sitting with Itachi both of us now knowing our feelings everything seemed perfect. I watched him lean back on my couch he looked like he had relaxed a great deal since our talk was over I smiled and moved closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. He stiffened at first but relaxed after a few seconds, it was cute I could feel his arm start to go around me but it was slow and hesitant, things wouldn't always be like this and I knew it but the fact that I could even sit like this near his was enough for me. I smiled to myself and closed my eyes, I was so tired but I wanted to stay awake with him if I fell asleep that would mean he would leave "Get some sleep Sakura" I shook my head slightly "Then you will leave" he chuckled. I grabbed his shirt tightly and threw my eyes open when I felt him move me around like a pillow, he moved me over into his lap as he looked down and at me, I kind a felt like a baby the way he had me in his arms "I promised to never leave you now sleep". I smiled an sat up slightly and kissed his lips softly '_I will never get enough of this feeling' _he wrapped his arms around me like a hug and kissed me back, but he stopped seconds later and smiled "Sleep" I smiled and laid my head on his chest and closed my eyes his heart beat was soothing and caused me to fall asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning I wasn't expecting to wake up in the same place I had fallen asleep, when I rubbed my eyes open and finally opened them all I could see was those beautiful black onyx eyes. "Good morning" I smiled and stretched and sat up "Good morning" he smirked and moved his arms from around me "I should head home my mother is probably already searching for me" I nodded, Mikoto was a worrier I wouldn't doubt she was freaking out right now. I got off of him and stood up "Tell her good morning from me" he stood up as well and nodded "That will be some thing to explain" I smiled "You don't have to say you were here all night" he shook his head as he walked to the door, I followed behind him "No I want to tell her she will be excited" I giggled this was true Mikoto loved me and to know her son had said he loved me was a bonus probably to her.

He opened the door and stepped out and turned and looked at me "I'll come by the hospital later for you" I went to nodded but then I remembered I wouldn't be there '_crap I totally forgot to tell him last night' _"I have time off come here I need to tell you something anyways" he nodded and kissed my forehead. "See you later then" I smiled and nodded as he disappeared into a puff of smoke, I shut my door and walked back inside my apartment '_how the hell am I going to tell him oh yeah I just forgot to tell you Itachi I'm going away for a year and a half maybe longer' _I sighed and walked to my room. Today was going to be a long day and it started with my stomach growling, "Crap I forgot to eat last night" I sighed again and walked to my closet, I put on my black pants and red shirt and walked to my door and threw on my black heel boots. I walked outside and smiled it was so beautiful outside the wind was blowing but not enough to mess my hair up, the sun was bright but not hot, and the village was its normal peaceful placed.

I made my way through town as I picked up some food for the next few days that I would be home, I stopped and restocked on some weapons to take with me just in case and I bought more medical things just incase for safety. I ended up with 7 large bags of things as I headed home only to run into a certain loud mouth and white haired pervert. "Oi Sakura-chan!" Naruto instantly ran up to me and hugged me around my bags "N-naruto-kun your going to make me drop everything" he laughed and rubbed the back of his head then grabbed most of my bags. "Yo!" Kakashi waved to me with one hand as the other had his book in front of his face, "Hello Kakashi-sensei" he looked over his book and smiled, well I figured he did since he had the same crinkled eyed like he usually did when things were funny. "No work?" I smiled and walked over by Kakashi "No Lady Tsunade is sending me on a long mission in a few days so I get these next few days off of the hospital" when it came to Kakashi you could never tell if he was listening unless he said something. "Oh" Naruto on the other hand just realized what I had said "How long Sakura-chan?" I knew he wasn't going to like this so I took a deep breath an looked forward as we all walked back to my apartment "A year and a half maybe longer" both men instantly stopped walking.

"Lets get to your place before we continue this talk" Kakashi closed his book and started to walk faster as did Naruto, it only took 10 minutes to get back to my place since it wasn't that far from my apartment but everyone was saying Hi and Hello to us all today. When we finally got to my place Naruto rushed in and placed my bags down as I followed suit, Kakashi shut my door and then crossed his arms and looked at me. "Do you know where you are going?" I turned around and faced him as I shook my head no, Kakashi thought to himself for a moment it seemed then Naruto looked at me "Are you going alone?" I shook my head no. Kakashi's eye brow raised at this "Who is accompanying you?" I shrugged "I don't find out until the morning before" they both seemed to be thinking this over hard which was different for Naruto. "Do you know why you are going?" I shook my head no again " I don't find anything out until the morning before" Kakashi seemed tense, Naruto on the other hand started going through all my food. "Well let me know when you find out" I smiled and nodded "Yes DAD" Kakashi smiled again and seemed to look less tense. Naruto laughed hard after hearing that "Well he is old he could be like your dad" I started laughing that was funny Kakashi on the other hand didn't seem to like that comment. "Naruto..." instantly Naruto stopped laughing and rubbed the back of his head "Sorry sensei" I watched as they began arguing and laughed I don't know what I would do with out these two, we were all a family even tho Sasuke wasn't here right now he would be home soon and our family would be back together again.

After a long laugh and some yelling they both started to leave "Bye you two come by before I leave" I stayed at the door as they waved and walked down the street away from my house. I shut the door and walked back into my kitchen and started putting things away, once I was finished I made myself something to eat I sat at my table and finished my meal washed my dishes and walked to my room. I laid down on my bed and hugged my pillow but seconds later I felt chakra enter my front room I smiled and sat up, "Back here" I listened to the foot steps then smiled brightly once I saw him. "My mother has lost it" I laughed and moved over so he could sit on the bed with me "What happened?" he noticed I moved and sat next to me and looked at me. "She hasn't stopped asking me questions since I came home then she went to find my father talking crazy about marriage and grandkids. We are still young I think she's sick" I laughed and smiled he looked me in the eyes and smirked. "She's not sick or crazy she's just overly happy" he nodded then turned completely towards me "What was it this morning you needed to tell me?" I sighed and looked down '_I wasn't ready to tell him yet but guess I got to. Hope this goes good' _I took a deep breath and played with my fingers.

"Itachi yesterday Tsunade informed me that I will be going on a mission in 2 days." he nodded, I looked up at him and bit my lip slightly '_I hate thinking about how long this is going to be I hope he doesn't get mad' _"I'll be gone for at least a year and a half and if the mission requires it I may be gone longer...". The silence that filled the room was thick and heavy he had looked away from me after a few seconds and was in deep thought by the looks of it I looked back down at my fingers '_I knew he would get mad' _I sighed. "We must do what we must for our village, it is no surprise to me that your needed, your extremely talented and skilled" I looked up at him, his onyx eyes were staring at me with so much understanding I wanted to cry. "Thank you for not being mad at me" he chuckled and kept his eyes locked with mine "I would never be upset for loving a strong powerful women" I smiled he always seemed to know exactly what to say to make me feel better, stronger, and more confidant.

"So do you know anything of this mission?" I shook my head no "I wont find anything out until the morning before I leave, all I know is that I will be going with one other person". He nodded then looked back at me "Well I will have to spend as much time as I can with you until then" I smiled I really wanted and needed to hear that from him.

* * *

2 Days later...

Itachi and I had spent the greatest of days together over these two days, I would go to his house from dinner and he would stay with me and I would make breakfast in the morning. He would go home for a few hours I would get ready for the day and we would go out, anywhere it didn't matter the first day he took me to the flower shop and bought me flowers and then took me to lunch, after we went to the tops of the Hokage mountain and just talked. That's how we spent the last two days just enjoying each others company while we could, but today was the day I found out my mission, I got out of bed and grabbed some clothes and took a quick shower. Once I was done I walked out of the bathroom while drying my hair with a towel and found Itachi in my room, "Good morning" I smiled "Good morning" he walked over to me and kissed my forehead, I loved those kisses so much they held so much love in them. "I have to go see Lady Tsunade, should I go to your house after?" he smirked and shook his head no "I'll stay here and wait for you I already asked my mother if she needed me so I have time." I smiled and walked to the door I grabbed my shoes and put them on as he walked over to me "I'll see you when I get back then" he nodded then hugged me I hugged him back before moving to open my door and stepping out. I ran to the Hokage tower to get my mission details then hurry back home to spend the day with Itachi.

Upon arriving at the Hokage tower everyone waved and said good morning I would say it back but kept walking I was in a hurry, I walked up to the door and knocked "Come in" I smiled and opened the door. I looked at my sensei and smiled but there was another person in the room at first I didn't recognize who it was when I walked in a few more steps he turned slightly and I ran up to him and hugged his back "Your home!" he chuckled '_he sounds just like his brother' _I smiled and let go as he turned an looked at me same dark onyx eyes just different facial features Itachi looked like his father Sasuke looked like his mother. "When did you get back?" he smirked '_that too was just like his brothers_' it warmed my heart a little, I missed him he was apart of the team and Naruto had came home but he was still gone these last few months it was great to have him back. "30 minutes ago" I nodded ready to ask all types of questions until I heard Tsunade make a coughing noise, we both turned to look at her.

"Great now that you are both here I have to inform you both of some things, they are classified and you cannot share this information with anyone but each other understood?" we both looked at each other then back to her and nodded "Hai". "I received word a few weeks ago about the group called the Akatsuki they are a group of S-rank shinobi that have betrayed there villages and gone rouge. They were seen last in the rain village so our informant says so I am sending you both there to scout for a while I want you two to blend in, use genjutsu to hide your identities. Act like you both just moved near by make friends talk to villagers Sasuke get a job there, Sakura try to get into the medical team they are short handed but do not do anything to show any form of who you both may be." This was a lot to take in not only was this extremely dangerous but the people we were gaining information on were even more dangerous, we both nodded to everything she said as she continued "I will send messages to you when needed to inform you if we gain any new information, and vice versa I want you both to send messages when you hear something of importance. I want you two to become known in the village under your aliases so if the Akatsuki are around you may hear the news that same day if not within the hour. Understood?" We both nodded and she put her hands under her chin "Great you both leave tonight no later then 12 understood?" I sighed slightly Itachi was not going to like this but either way this was it. "Hai" with that said from both of us she waved her hand "Good now go" we both bowed and turned to leave.

Once we got outside he looked at me "Are you prepared for this?" I nodded "Yeah, how about you, you just got home?" he smirked "I'm fine all we did out there in the Sound was wait and watch". I laughed lightly and smiled as we started walking again "Well I'm going to head home I'll see you at the gate at what time?" I looked over at him "I'll be ready to leave around 10 so we can get a head start is that alright?" I nodded "That's fine I'll see you then". With that he disappeared into smoke and I ran home.

* * *

When I got home and opened the door Itachi was standing near the door, I smiled "Hey" he smirked "So where are you going? Did you find out who's going with you?" I looked down _'crap I'm not supposed to say anything even tho I really want to, I guess its best Itachi might freak if he finds out where she's sending me and why'. _"I'm sorry Lady Tsunade said its confidential that I can't tell anyone but my teammate, I will say tho you will like my teammate" he looked a little confused "Sasuke-kuns home and he's my teammate." I don't know if that bothered him or not I couldn't tell but he was thinking about something, "Well you will be well protected that's good to know" I smiled and looked at him. "Can we just spend sometime together before I have to leave?" he smirked and nodded. I walked to my room and laid on my bed, he followed me and sat at the end of my bed "Sakura we need to talk about something" this did not sound good at all I sat up and looked at him. "About?" he stared at my bedroom door there was something on his mind and if he was going to tell me that I had no idea, "Nothing never mind" this was frustrating he was thinking way to hard about something and wasn't even going to tell me.

"Itachi you can tell me anything" I moved so that he had to look straight at me he sighed softly then nodded his head "I just worry about you, I know your strong but I can see in your eyes that this mission is going to be dangerous and your worried about it." I blinked a few times was I really that easy to read crap I was going to have to work on that "I don't want you to refuse the mission I was going to ask you to but I have faith that you will do whatever needs to be done" I smiled and hugged him. I closed my eyes and whispered "Thank you" he hugged me tighter "I love you Sakura" I smiled "I love you too Itachi".

* * *

The day went by quick me and Itachi just laid together for a few hours as I took a nap then we ate lunch and walked around for a bit, he just left now that it was close to 8 and I had to get ready to leave. He told me he would be back at 9:30 to say goodbye to me tho, I grabbed a backpack and filled it with a few pairs of clothes I knew I would have to buy new ones once we arrived to better blend into the Rain village. I packed some food and some equipment for on hand during our travel the rest I sealed into some scrolls and placed inside my backpack, once I finished packing and putting my things together and getting dressed it was about time for Itachi to show up.

Itachi had proofed himself into my room at exactly 9:30 so when I went to turn to walk out to my front room to wait for him I ran right into him and almost fell back if it wasn't for the fact that he caught me. I rubbed my forehead an heard him chuckle I smiled "Let me know next time you decide to appear in my room unannounced" I looked at him and he was smirking I smiled as he leaned down and kissed my forehead. "I'm going to miss you Sakura" I frowned I was too I really didn't want to be away from him now that we had grown so close it was unfair, "I will too" he put his hand under my chin and lift my face to his and kissed my lips softly. I loved the way his lips would make mine tingle, and the way I felt like just turning into a puddle in his arms he pulled away and looked me in the eyes, "I'll be waiting for you" I smiled and laid my head against his chest "I'll hurry home" he chuckled "Don't get yourself hurt being careless" I pulled back and looked at him he was smirking "I trust you will do fine" I smiled and nodded. He grabbed my back pack and handed it to me "Be safe please" I nodded this was it I was leaving and I hated every second of it "I will, don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" he chuckled "Promise" he held out his pinky and I smiled and entwined mine with his "Always".

He walked me to the door as we walked outside he stopped and kissed my forehead then hugged me tight "I love you" I smiled and hugged him back tightly "I love you too". Then he was gone, I could tell he hated this as much as I did, I sighed and tried to think the fast this was done the quicker I could go home, and with that I ran to the gate to meet Sasuke.

* * *

1 week later...

Sasuke and I had been running off and on for a week and we had finally got close enough to the village, we had made a plan to hide ourselves as a new couple looking for some were to live. We stopped just shy of the out skirts of the village "Ready?" I nodded and smiled as I used a genjutsu to make my appearances different instead of my medium pink hair it was now light brown and instead of my emerald green eyes they were dark brown now. Sasuke followed suit and changed his look he now had short brown hair instead of black, and made his facial features change some, to others he was some man to me he still looked like Sasuke just slightly different.

Over the week we had talked and grown close again we talked about what we had done over the last year almost two that we hadn't seen each other, I told him about me and Itachi he just laughed I didn't know if that was good or bad. He told me about how he had been with this girl while he was in the Sound but she turned into and Ino so it didn't work out.

Once we had fully went back over the plan we walked into town and looked around for a hotel to stay in while we pretended to find an apartment to start our lives in. When we got about a mile into the village we found a good looking hotel and decided to walk in, "Hello" the lady behind the counter greeted us "Room for two?" Sasuke walked up to her and nodded "Yes me and my new wife need a room to stay in while we search for a new home" the lady smiled brightly "Well I hope you find what you are looking for here." Sasuke nodded "He's your key sir enjoy your stay" he nodded and walked back over to me and put his arm around me as we walked to the elevator. "Its room 205" I nodded "Ok" he let me go then looked at me "We should rest today and then start looking tomorrow alright?" I smiled "Yes I'm tired from traveling" he smirked "Already" I pushed his arm as the elevator opened we walked down the hall and found our room.

Once we got inside the room we unpacked and some of our things "I'm going to take a shower" he nodded as I grabbed my clothes and bathroom supplies and walked into the bathroom. I took a long hot shower it was so relaxing to finally be able to take a shower and relax in a bed instead of camping outside like we had been. I finished with my shower got dressed and walked out of the room Sasuke was already asleep I smiled and shook my head, he was probably as tired as I was even tho he would never admit it I knew Sasuke as well as he knew himself as many missions we had been on as kids he should have known by now. I walked over and covered him with a blanket and then walked to the other side of the bed I turned the light off and laid down. '_Day 1...'_

* * *

6 months later...

"Happy birthday!" I rubbed my eyes and slowly opened them Sasuke was standing near my side of the bed with a small cake in his hand I sat up and smiled.

6 months had already gone by we had found a one bedroom apartment near the first half of town were most civilians lived, Sasuke had gotten a job a store down the street that sold weapons he had run into an old man who needed help the first week we had arrived and the man had given him the job that next day. I had started volunteering at the hospital every week and it was now starting to be more of a job things were actually going really good surprisingly. We had only heard once of the Akatsuki from what we had heard there was a base somewhere close to the village but often there was no one there. So we continued or routine hoping to hear more these next few months.

"I never pictured you as the happy birthday type" he chuckled, Sasuke had gotten less '_annoying' _over the time we had spent together it was really like we were a couple sometimes. He set the cake down in front of me "So I can return this gift then right?" I shook my head "No!" he laughed and handed me a small box. I opened it slowly there was a beautiful pair of emerald ear rings inside "Sasuke thank you!" I stood up and hugged him, when I let go his face was a bright pink. "They reminded me of what color your eyes used to be" I smiled, feeling my face get hotter "I love them thank you so much" I put them on and ran to look in the bathroom mirror.

When I walked back out Sasuke was sitting on the edge of the bed with a letter in his hand "What's that?" he didn't take his eyes off the letter, it seemed like he didn't even hear me speak I walked over next to him and sat on the bed next to him and looked over his shoulder. '_It's from Lady Tsunade' _what could be so important she hadn't written us since we told her about the little information we had received the first month we were here. I watched Sasuke for a second then decided to read it myself, the letter said,

_'Sasuke and Sakura,_

_I need to inform you both on what has happened in the village, the Akatsuki attacked the village, we just found out that Orochimaru is a part of the Akatsuki as well as Kisame Hoshigaki from the Hidden Mist village. Both were confirmed being seen during the attack, they were after the Uchiha bloodline, the Sharingan, many of the Uchiha's were injured or killed, as far as Uchiha members 17 were confirmed killed and 21 hospitalized including Mikoto. Sasuke's father was hurt but was sent home, Mikoto suffered from serious blood loss but I assure you she will live to see another day. _

_I need you two to stay there as much as I know Sasuke you will want to return I need to know if they return to the Rain village and if so I need you to inform me right away. I am terribly sorry that I had to inform you through a letter I would have preferred in person, I will update you when your mother leaves the hospital until then continue to be on the look out. I have sent Jiraiya and Naruto to scout out some other locations to try to locate Orochimaru, and other teams to follow the Akatsuki. _

_Lastly, this may be a shock to the both of you but I need to inform you both that Itachi Uchiha has left the village and joined the Akatsuki._

_~Fifth Hokage_

* * *

'_WHAT!' _I had to read the letter twice to make sure I had read it right, I looked over to try to see if Sasuke was ok but I could barely see his face, I grabbed the letter and removed it from his hands. "Sas-" he grabbed me and hugged me tight and started crying, Sasuke wasn't the type to show any feelings even around his own mother but to say he was a mothers boy was an understatement Sasuke loved his mother more then anything in the world right next to his brother. I hugged him back and let him cry I knew that this was what he needed I didn't need to say anything just be there for him in his time of utter need. I cried as well I loved his mother like I had once loved my own, and to think of almost losing the people I loved again was to much for me to handle.

Sasuke cried for a good 20 minutes as I rubbed his back and let him crying into my shirt, before he pulled back slightly and looked at me, his eyes were bright red and puffy they still had tears that looked like they were ready to start another cry fit. His cheeks were red and his lip was bleeding possibly from anger, I used my hand and wiped his tears away, then used my finger to wipe away the blood on his lip. "Sakura..." I shook my head and pulled him back into a hug "Shhhhh" he hugged me and again and just laid his head against my chest, what had started off as a good day had now became utter disaster.

Sasuke ended up falling asleep leaning against me I pulled away and laid him back on the bed and let him sleep, I walked over to the phone and called the old man and told him that we had just found out his relatives had died and he couldn't come into work. The old man didn't ask any questions just said that he could have the next week off but I assured him he would be back to work within the next 3 days. I then called the hospital and explained to them the same thing and they seemed just as understanding, when I hung up the phone I took a deep breath and looked down.

All I could see was the necklace Itachi had given me so many months ago, I grabbed in my hand and looked at it as fresh tears burned my eyes '_what could he have been thinking joining a group of killers, leaving his home and family. Itachi what was going on?'. _I wanted to forgive him I knew he couldn't have been bad, but the utter hurt and betray I was feeling over powered that and more then anything was the way my heart was breaking at just the thought of him leaving home. I pulled the necklace off and set it down next to the phone and hugged myself as I cried.

The next few days Sasuke and I didn't bring it up neither of us said anything about the letter and what it had said. Even tho we both knew that was on each others mind we couldn't talk about it, it was to hard for either of us, we had spent the last few days at home eating and sleeping and crying but today we both had to get back to work and our mission. I woke up and walked to the bathroom to take a shower, I quickly took a shower and got dressed and left the bathroom for Sasuke so he could do the same. I walked into the kitchen and made a quick breakfast for us to eat and placed two plates on the table as Sasuke walked into the kitchen he sat down and started eating, neither of us had talked more then a few words since we read the letter, I sat across from him and started eating as well. Once we were both finished he grabbed my plate and started washing them, I tried to smile but failed horribly, I walked over to the door and put on my shoes, ready for work dressed in the Rain village medical outfit and the emerald ear rings Sasuke had gotten me at the beginning of the week, and was ready to leave when he grabbed my arm. "Wait...please" I looked at him a little shocked and nodded.

"Can we talk real quick?" I nodded and took my hand off the door, I knew he would want to talk sometime but I didn't think now was the best time. "Sure" he nodded, "I wanted to say I'm sorry" _'wait what? Why was he sorry?' _I looked at him confusion written on my face "For my brother's stupidity" '_ouch, that was not something I wanted to think about right now' _"I know you really loved him and I'm sorry that he hurt you" I nodded and looked away but Sasuke's grip on my arm tightened a bit as he pulled me closer to him. "Sakura I really care for you, and I want to thank you for being there for me when I needed you" I nodded and looked up at him his onyx eyes looked straight threw me like they could see what I was thinking and feeling. Suddenly he pulled me into his chest and hugged me tightly, and instead of pulling away I accepted it and it felt really good, I just hugged him back and laid my head on his chest.

* * *

1 year and 6 months later...

Sasuke and I couldn't be more happy with our lives, he had went from working this small time job at the weapons shop to being a weapons expert for the town. I had become one of the head medics in the village and was known by almost every women in the village I was the one everyone came to too gossip, our mission was going great. We were both 15 now and had been in the Rain 2 years, 8 months after we heard about the attacking in Kohona we heard about 3 Akatsuki members hiding out in the village. Sasuke had actually seen Kisame 3 months later in the village buying supplies so Lady Tsunade had requested us to stay longer, then 5 months later we had heard someone accidently found the Akatsuki hide out and got seriously injured. I treated them but they are still in a coma, Tsunade requested I stay until this person woke up to question them on what they had seen.

Sasuke had been notified 6 months after the attacking that his mother was back at home and doing well, except for being heart broken about her oldest son's choice to leave the village. 8 months after we heard about the attack me and Sasuke made it official we had started dating, it seemed right we both cared for each other a great deal, plus we were both going through a very hard time and we had each other which only brought us closer. But somewhere in the back of my mind I was always thinking about Itachi and how Sasuke reminded me of him and he knew it but we worked around it.

I was walking into the doors of the hospital when a nurse ran up to me "The man in the coma, he's awake!" this was what we had been waiting for to return home. I ran as fast as I could to the room and opened the door and saw the man sitting up looking around confusion written all over his face. I walked slowly towards his bed "Your in the hospital sir" he looked at me and nodded slightly "My name is Shinara, I'm your doctor" he nodded again "I need to ask you some questions are you able to answer?" The man looked down and took a deep breath and with a cracked voice spoke "Y-yes ma'am" I smiled and sat at the edge of his hospital bed "What is your name?" the man looked at me "Shojen Kentoji" I nodded and wrote his name down on a paper. "How old are you?" he smiled slightly "26, May 29" I smiled and nodded and wrote it down "Now these questions are going to get harder is that alright? If you cant answer just say so" he nodded.

"What is the last place you can remember?" he seemed to be thinking hard about it I was about to say we could come back to that when he spoke "I was in the forest outside of town but I saw a small house since it was raining I walked up to the door, it was unlocked so I walked inside" he looked at me. I nodded "What did you see when you entered the house?" he looked out the window " There was a tall man who looked like a fish oddly enough, and a man that was white extremely white with purplish eyes sitting at a table when you walk in." I nodded "Is that all?" he shook his head no "There was a younger man there with long black hair and red eyes standing next to me then nothing just black, I'm sorry but that's all I can remember" I nodded. I walked over and checked his monitars and smiled "Everything looks good you need to stay here until we make sure your ok to leave, and what you could remember was great. No need to stress try to not bring those memories back up anymore as it could lead to another coma". He nodded and smiled "Thank you" I smiled and nodded "No problem just try to rest for now" he nodded and laid back in his bed.

I walked out of the room and over to the nurses "I need to go home our patients are doing fine call me if something changes" the nurse smiled and nodded. "Hai" I smiled and walked out of the hospital once outside I ran to Sasuke's work, when I entered the store the elderly man smiled "Well hello there, do you need him?" I smiled and nodded "I'll get him" "Thank you" he waved me off and walked into the back of the store. A few seconds later Sasuke walked out with the elderly man, "Can I borrow him for a hour or so?" the elderly man smiled and nodded "Todays been slow he can just go" , Sasuke looked at me with worry and I shook my head "Thank you so much" I grabbed his hand and ran out the store with him back to our house.

"Sakura what's going on?" once I closed the doors Sasuke instantly started questioning me, "Then man that found the Akatsuki hide out woke up today" Sasuke's eyes grew 10 times there normal size. "I got all the information we need, we just need to send a letter to Lady Tsunade and we can go home!" Sasuke instantly grabbed me and hugged me I smiled and laughed as I hugged him back we were both ready to go home. "What did he say?" I wanted to tell him everything but I knew Sasuke and if I mentioned his brother was close he would go looking for him and that could result in us getting killed. "He confirmed seeing Kisame and Orochimaru" Sasuke nodded and smiled I quickly summoned a small slug and told her everything as Sasuke walked into our room. "Now tell Lady Tsunade immediately" the slug looked at me "Hai" and disappeared into a smoke cloud.

* * *

1 year and 6 months earlier...

Itachi's P.o.v

The attack was over and everyone was working to repair damages and tend to the wounded when the Fifth Hokage summoned me, I ran to the Hokage tower and up to her office. "Come in" I hadn't even knocked but she was expecting me so I walked in and bowed "Itachi" I looked up at her and nodded "The elders want to speak with you". This wasn't the first time they had requested to talk with me but at this point in time I couldn't determine what it could be about so the Fifth Hokage did some hand signs and I was sent into a room with two elders. "Itachi..." I looked at the elder man who had said my name and bowed "We have a special mission for you" I nodded and waited for them to continue. "As you know the Akatsuki were here for the Sharingan , we want you to join the Akatsuki to prevent them from attacking again." This was wrong to me to join the enemy for the sake of not having to fight them wasn't that the purpose of being shinobi to fight and protect our village from enemies? "Will you except?" I shook my head no this was not the job for me the Uchiha were strong as was the shinobi in the leaf we did not need to fall into the Akatsuki's trap like this.

"Oh then they will most likely steal your bloodline from your brother then since he is the closest to there home base" _'wait he was talking about Sasuke I knew he was with Sakura but she was unable to tell me about her mission'. _"Oh so you don't know, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno were sent to the village Hidden in the Rain to gather information on the Akatsuki. How long do you think they will be able to hide around there before being found out?" He knew I loved my brother but what he didn't know was the love for Sakura I had those two factors alone made my decision I was going. "I'll do it"...


	10. Heading Home

**Chapter 10: Heading Home.**

**First I want to say I am so very sorry for updating so late. Yes last time I said I got internet so I would update more but then my laptop had a million problems. I couldn't fix it but I kept trying, I ended up having to get a new one so I hope to finally get back on track now. **

**So a little recap Sasuke and Sakura are together like a couple, Itachi has joined the Akatsuki and only he knows that it was forced. Team 7 is 14 about to be 15 and Itachi is 17 about to be 18. **

**I know this is an ItaxSak fanfic but things will work out between them in the future I promise. The Sasuke and Sakura won't last forever promise. So I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Also I thank you all for the reviews so thank you thank you.**

* * *

Heading Home

Itachi's P.O.V

It's already been a year and 8 months since I left home, '_I know no one knows the truth to me having to join the Akatsuki but maybe it's for the best that way'. _I couldn't help thinking about my family and friends back in Kohona I missed it but as a shinobi I did what I had to for my village plus they threw the two most important people in my face as leverage. '_I hope the elders never tell Sasuke the truth to my leaving' _I sighed I knew my little brother would be the most angry about the situation but him knowing the truth might make him want revenge against the village that I'm trying so hard to protect. I looked off at the trees that surrounded the area '_I hope Sakura finds someone to make her happy she deserves it' _with that thought I closed my eyes I missed her deeply ever since she left for that damn mission, they had no right sending her and Sasuke on that mission . Full Anbu members would have been better choices than them , I had no doubt that they weren't both strong enough but after being with the Akatsuki for almost 2 years the elders had no right to send two 13 year olds.

I could feel the stare on my back of my new teammate Kisame, I didn't mind him though compared to the other members of the Akatsuki he was the easiest to get along with and often times I was glad he was my partner instead of someone else. "You ready kid?" I turned towards him an looked at him, he was leaning against a tree with his sword in his hand, I didn't like it his sword was like a creepy demon that constantly feed off of everyone around it. Kisame seemed intimidating at first being a tall person and blue with shark like teeth but knowing him as a team member he lost most of his intimidatingness. I nodded towards him and he jumped over next to me "Well let's do one last run before we head back to the base" I nodded and took off running through the trees just a few miles out of the village.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

'_We are finally going home' _that's all that rang through my mind as we let our genjutsu's down as I walked just a mile out from the village gates. I smiled so brightly as I closed my eyes ready to go back to the sunny village I call home, I looked over at Sasuke and smiled when we found out what we needed we wrote to Lady Tsunade, a week later we received a letter saying make a lie up and lose your jobs and pack up and come home, but do it so it's not suspicious. Sadly, that took a month but today was the day we wrote to Lady Tsunade we were heading home at last, Sasuke had been just as excited as I was we had both been away from home far too long for our liking.

I looked over at Sasuke just as he looked at me he had that smirk on his face which he had been wearing proudly all morning, he was ready to go, I smiled and pushed my hair behind my ears as my ear rings sparkled in the dim sun light. I always wore the ear rings Sasuke bought me for my birthday last year they were so beautiful, I was egger to get back to Kohona so we could celebrate his birthday that was in 4 weeks. Just the thought of being home and getting to spend time with the people we loved was enough for me I was ready to run like lightning.

I was so deep in my own thoughts of getting home I jumped when Sasuke grabbed my hand I looked over to him and smiled. "Are you ready Sakura?" I nodded and stopped walking. Sasuke stopped and looked at me a with slight confusion I smiled and hugged him, laying my head on his chest, "As long as I'm with you, yes". I could feel his arms wrap around me like a hug and I smiled and looked up at him I loved the way he looked at me now, with such caring and protection we had always been close but never on this type of level, well ever since that day that we don't speak of. Still some days I couldn't help but miss Itachi and want to talk to him just to get my own answers but I knew that with him now on the bad guys team those chances were slim.

I looked up at Sasuke and smiled as he leaned down an kissed me softly, I loved kissing Sasuke it was warmth and reassurance, he made me feel safe with him. I kissed him back and slowly pulled away as I looked up at him the look in his onyx eyes reminded me painfully of Itachi's it almost broke my heart right then. I smiled though anyways and mentally shook herself '_Itachi left you and the village he's a traitor you should be mad…but I can't be' _I started walking again. I couldn't stand in front of Sasuke and have such conflicting thoughts about his older brother it wasn't right.

About another mile out I couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, I couldn't detect any chakra nearby so I wasn't too worried. I looked over and glanced at Sasuke he seemed to not even notice, _'maybe it's just my nerves going crazy' _I sighed and closed my eyes. I kept walking for another hour before I decided to look back; I looked around an saw nothing still was I going crazy? I just knew someone was watching me but now I feel like an idiot seeing as no one was around, I almost screamed when Sasuke put his arms around me, I had forgotten he was even with me. "We should make camp soon it's getting late" I turned around in his arms and nodded he just looked at me like he wanted to ask more but decided better or something.

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

The run was enough to clear my head, I could tell Kisame was still gone because when I walked up to the base I couldn't sense him or his demonic weapon. I walked into the base anyways, once inside I headed straight for the kitchen, we had been out almost all day and I was hungry, I made some tea figuring I should wait for Kisame since he tended to bring food with him. Once I was finished I sat down at one of the chairs to the table and sipped on my tea, I could feel Kisame walk up to the base suddenly. I could hear him enter the base and he wasn't loud and he didn't have that deadly aura coming off of him so I figured all was well on his run also.

"Kid" he had a habit of calling me that even though I hated it, "Hn" he sat down across from me at the table with this giant grin on his face which seemed creepier then his usually death smile. "I saw the funniest thing while I was out this weird couple of kids" of course Kisame would find this funny or interesting this guy had a serious mental problem. "They were just walking through the forest, at first I was going to stop them but they didn't seem to dangerous and all with that strange bright pink hair, and her man with hair that looked like a chickens ass". Kisame always came back talking about these weird people he would see around town, _'WAIT pink hair? Chicken ass hair style? There still out here?' _

Kisame must have noticed me deep in thought because he stopped talking and just looked at me; I figured I should say something to not get myself caught up or them in harm. "Pink hair? And a boy with chicken ass hair style? Are you sure?" Kisame started laughing as he leaned back in his chair "Yeah, I saw them making camp earlier I think I'm going to check on them again later, the girl seemed…" I couldn't tell what he was going to say next but if he said the wrong thing I would probably end up blowing my cover. "Skilled, she could tell I was there even with my chakra hidden and myself none the less" this I knew but the way he said it bothered me nothing good would come of her being here.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up to the cold, I couldn't wait to be back home in Kohona were there are four seasons not one. I sat up and stretched as I looked over and noticed Sasuke wasn't next to me, "Good morning" I jumped slightly and looked over my shoulder and smiled. "Good morning" I stood up and started picking up my things so we could head out early, "Want to eat now or when we reach the next town?" I stood up and smiled "The next town". He smirked I knew he was just as ready as me we would go all day without food if it meant getting home sooner.

We ran finished packing our things and began running, we were eager to get there, for some reason I had that feeling again that we were being watched it was beginning to creep me out. "Sasuke" I jumped next to him and whispered he looked at me worry written on his face "Hm?" I took a deep breath and tried to act normal in case we were being followed so I laughed, he looked seriously confused now so I looked him in the eye and whispered again "I think were being followed" his face went serious. He nodded after a second and smirked playing along with my laughing fit, "You're your chakra down to a minimum" I heard him although his whispers were very hard to hear. I lowered my chakra so that it would seem like we were some normal kids just running around for fun, no real threat to anyone, Sasuke pointed to his eyes like he was itching them. I understood his meaning me and Sasuke had our own code just in case we ran into the Akatsuki.

We continued our run as Sasuke activated his sharingan I tried to stay quite after that point, Sasuke kept the same pace and looked around sometimes not to alert anyone if we were being followed. We stayed like that for about a good hour before Sasuke looked over at me "Let's get something to eat" that was a sign that we were in fact being followed because earlier we had decided to eat at the next town and we were still 30 minutes away. I nodded and smiled I understood and he knew I did as we jumped down from the branches and he deactivated his sharingan. "I still have some rice balls from yesterday if you like?" he looked at me and I looked at him emerald meeting onyx, "the ones you made around 8 O'clock?" I smiled I knew that was his way of saying that was the direction our follower was. "Yes" he nodded and walked next to me "Sure" I quickly handed him one as to not alert our guest as to what we were really talking about.

We stayed in the clearing for about 15 minutes acting like we needed the rest and ate even though we weren't hungry. Sasuke came and sat next to me and looked at me his eyes had that hidden message that he needed to say something but couldn't, so I leaned my head on his shoulder and smiled as I whispered "Who is it?" he pretended to kiss the top of my head softly answering back "I don't know no one we have ran into before" I looked up at him and smiled sending my own message with a look of understanding. He moved me and stood up and grabbed my hands pulling me to my feet, "Let's head on, ok?" I nodded as I looked up at him so we were going to keep running I figured. Probably to see if our stalker would still follow us after our little rest we had just now.

So we started running again, still keeping our chakra to small amounts which really were setting us back in time since we could be running a lot faster. After about 3 hours of running I got close to Sasuke and whispered "Are they still behind us?" he looked over at me then forward towards where we were running, "They fell back about half an hour ago, but be ready they may come back" I nodded. Sasuke looked at me for a second, he looked like he was in deep thought "We should use this time to get ahead of them just in case, how far do you think you can go at your top speed?" I thought about it for a second then looked at him "Maybe 4 hours a little more" he nodded and went back into deep thought, "We will run for 3 hours at our top then slow down so as to not get too far away and alarm the enemy or over tire yourself in case it results in a fight" I nodded Sasuke was good at formulating plans right away. "Let's go then" I smiled and started running at close to my top speed trying to get far but not over exert myself in the process, I looked over to my side as Sasuke did the same, I could tell though he could go much faster but kept at a level with me.

Once we had run for our 3 hours Sasuke slowed down about half of his speed, and I did the same I was starting to just feel the effect of the running even though I could have gone more this was enough for me to gain back my strength. Sasuke looked at me "Feeling alright?" I nodded "Yeah, any sign of our guest?" he looked off for a second then looked back "Not yet" that was a good sign, maybe they hadn't even noticed us suddenly take off like that. I took a deep breath "That's good" and it was, it was nice to not feel like at any moment we were going to be attacked, or the feeling of someone watching our every move it was disturbing really.

It was finally night time and we still hadn't had our stalker show back up since around noon, me and Sasuke ate in a town we had just passed and then ran for another 2 hours before making our camp site for the night. We both relaxed around a fire now that we were getting farther away from the Rain village it wasn't as raining but it was still cold outside and windy. "Should we take turns sleeping?" Sasuke looked around the area for a minute then responded "No we haven't had any problems all day we just need to get rest and leave early in case" I nodded and smiled. I moved over and leaned my head on his shoulder I knew he wasn't big on physical contact but I got away with it as long as it was only once in a while. He didn't move at first and that was fine with me Sasuke didn't show his feelings threw actions the way he talked and looked at you was his way but you had to know him really good to know that.

I watched the fire for so long that I started to fall asleep leaning on Sasuke and I didn't even realize it until he had said something to me, "Get some sleep" I pulled my head off his shoulder and nodded. I went to stand up but he grabbed my arm, I looked at him and got caught in his eyes again those onyx eyes I loved so much at one point, I still loved them but they held a lot of hurt with them as well. He leaned in and kissed me softly and I kissed him back before he let my arm go, he looked at me and smirked and then looked back at the fire. I smiled and stood up and walked to my tent and went and laid down for bed, I kicked my shoes off and pulled my blanket over me and got comfortable and started to fall asleep.

I could hear Sasuke put the fire out and get into his own tent, it was quite and should have been relaxing but I just had this weird feeling pulling at me and I couldn't understand why. '_It's nothing Sakura get some sleep your mind is playing games because you are so tired' _I sighed and rolled over trying to calm myself to sleep. After a long argument with my inner mind I started to feel tired enough to sleep, I was already tired from all the running today, and now mentally tired from the fight I was having with myself.

I had rolled over and pulled my blanket up covering my mouth so only my nose and eyes were seen. I closed my eyes since they felt so heavy from the long day I just couldn't keep them open any longer when I heard something snap outside, I knew it wasn't a little animal but I couldn't force myself to get up. _'GET UP CHA! You know something is wrong!' _my inner self yelled at me, '_It can wait Sasuke's here' _my inner screamed some more but I ignored it and fell asleep.

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

To say today was not my day was a big understatement today was like the worst day of my life everything I could possibly fear was being brought to light in front of my eyes. It started with the normal check of the area then Kisame spotted them leaving and informed Pain and things just went downhill after that. Pain had ordered Kisame and I to track down the kids and when they least expected it to grab them if they seemed any use. So we followed them most of the day and had to stop due to Orochimaru showing up, I hated the man to begin with but now he was part of our scouting mission and that bothered me deeply. I knew he would be leaving the Akatsuki any day now due to the fact that he hated to be controlled, and I also knew that he was using cruse marks on shinobi as a form of test, and I had just found out he was looking for a new body for himself. So with him along with us watching Sasuke and Sakura I was on edge all day long, Kisame seemed to hold the same level of hatred towards Orochimaru as I he was pissed when he found out he would be with us for 3 days.

Now my day had just reached its high for bad things, when we stopped for Orochimaru we ended up losing Sasuke and Sakura which was bad for our mission but good news for me. I was fearful of what might happen should we have to take them, one they would lash out in anger at me, second Orochimaru was defiantly up to no good being here with us, and third no one knew what Pain would do to them. Orochimaru took that like a game of cat and mouse, Kisame on the other hand was now beyond pissed and was getting angrier by the second.

It took us almost 4 hours to figure out where they had gone, and when we did that was a flag to Kisame, no normal kids could have made it as far as they did in that little of time span. I was impressed actually it seemed they had come up with a plan and lost us and they knew we were following. I was so impressed by how much they grew in this last year that I had forgotten I knew that they were gifted but the other two didn't so for them these were two highly skilled ninja that for them could be an asset.

Now we knew where they were but since I had to keep my cover sadly, I had to mask us all. Even full fledge Anbu had hard times ever knowing I was around because of my profound skill at hiding chakra, I once thought of it was an asset now as a curse since it was being used to help enemies get close to two of the most important people in my life. We had stayed far enough away for so long that they both started to relax a little too much for us that was good but for them it was bad.

Orochimaru was the one to finally speak up after they had both gone to their tents, "I'm going to grab the boy" the shock I felt at that moment was enough to knock me on my ass. I had to keep my cover I had to keep repeating that to myself but I could feel myself struggling. "The kid can grab the girl I'll head back to the base and figure out what Pain wants next" Orochimaru smiled, his smiles were always devious and laced with venom he was a scary man to say the least. I didn't fear that he could beat me but he always had these other motives and plans that I feared about for the future.

Kisame jumped off a few minutes later which left me with Orochimaru, "I know why you're here Itachi Uchiha. I also know you're your brother is right in front of you and you can't stop what's going to happen next." Orochimaru started laughing which is something that could give me nightmares for years this man knew things and he had a plan one I hadn't accounted for yet and was unprepared for. "I could kill you and let them go" Orochimaru laughed some more and took 2 steps closer to me "No you couldn't Uchiha" and just like that he was 5 feet away from their camp site.

* * *

Sakura's P.O.V

'_SAKURA!' _I could feel the panic just by the way my name was said. '_Who was that? Why are they yelling?' _my mind was fighting to wake up but it was having a hard time, "SAKURA!" This time it sounded real unlike a dream which I thought I was having, "SAKU…." Silent everything went silent after that. I sat up instantly '_Sasuke!' _my mind raced where is he wasn't that his voice? Why was he yelling for me? I was confused I got out of my tent and felt my life being held like a tight thread in the hands of someone else.

"Sakura RUN!" it was like his sentence was in slow motion, all I could see was worst then my worst nightmare worse than anything I could ever imagine. Sasuke was being held bound by snakes next to Orochimaru, looking at me with so much fear in his face when his eyes locked with mine. It was like nothing was happening his lips were moving but I heard nothing just my heart beating so loud I thought my ears would start bleeding. Then suddenly everything caught back up time, sound, fear all at once, "RUN SAKURA!" I jumped, then looked over at Orochimaru who took a step towards me, "If you don't grab her I will Itachi" my whole body froze at hearing his name.

Sasuke looked just as shocked as I did when Orochimaru said Itachi's name mine and Sasuke's eyes were still locked neither of us looked away to confirm that he was really there. Sasuke seemed to snap back to reality faster than I did, "Sakura close your eyes now!" I jumped and closed my eyes. "Sakura turn around and run and only look down!" I went to move my leg but it felt so heavy I opened my eyes to look at Sasuke again "GO NOW!" and that was it I jumped and off I ran in the other directions. My heart raced as I ran farther away from Sasuke and the enemy '_I'm still weak I couldn't even stay and try to help Sasuke' _tears started to burn my eyes as I thought about leaving another person I loved to die alone. I stopped instantly and turned around ready to run back only to be stopped by the man of my dreams and nightmares.

I had managed to run straight into Itachi's chest, I knew it was his without even looking just by the way his body tensed the minute we hit. A part of me wanted to look up and slap him straight in the face for leaving his family and me to join this horrible group of killers. But another part of me wanted to just hug him and ask _'why?' _but the only thing I could do right now was look down at the ground.

I knew what level Itachi's sharingan was at when we left over 2 years ago but now it could be better and Sasuke warned me of this when he yelled for me to look down. I took one slow step back and stared at the ground, heart racing, mind spinning, and eyes ready to burst tears. "I'm going to Sasuke" I tried to sound as stable as I could even though my entire mind and body were in a fierce fight. He didn't say anything so I raised my head enough so that I was only looking at his chest and took a deep breath "I am going back for him and you aren't going to stop me" I took a step to the side as if to walk around him. Once I could see past him I kept walking hoping that he would let me go but I was sadly mistaken, Itachi grabbed my arm and spun me around so fast my eyes took a second to adjust.

"I can't let you" his voice was hard and emotionless, nothing like it used to be when he spoke to me. I flinched when he said that and tried to pull my arm away, when his grip tightened I grit my teeth together he was serious and he was hurting my arm. So I tried to sense Sasuke's chakra it was still close but it was flaring up and down like he was struggling I bit my lip hard I was afraid of what Orochimaru was doing to him. "Let me go! You may not care for us anymore but I won't stand here helpless while another person I love dies alone!" I must have hit a soft spot because he flinched when I said that almost enough for me to get free, but he realized that as well and only tightened his grip, I knew it was going to leave marks by how hard he had a hold on my arm. "You don't understand" that one sentence did it for me I broke his voice sounded so hurt I wanted to look him in the eyes and hug him and cry.

Sadly though my inner didn't like how he said that and lashed out I looked up at his eyes with so much anger, "I don't understand! Really because I fully understand that you ran away from OUR home! YOU you're your family and…" I bit my lip as warm tears ran down my face but continued anyways "And you left me…." His eyes held so much pain hurt, sadness, regret, and so much more I almost wanted to take it all back once I said it but I knew that he needed to hear this and this was my only chance.

"Itachi…" I took a deep breath and prepared myself for this long speech. "I loved you, and still have love for you. When I left for this mission I counted the days until I would be able to come home, back to you again. But on my 14th birthday Sasuke received a letter from Lady Tsunade." I paused remembering the horrible feeling I got just from reading that letter. "It told us about the Akatsuki's attack on Kohona, and that you had abandoned our home to join the Akatsuki. Sasuke was in shock I thought he stopped breathing, I myself had to read it 3 times before I could believe what I was reading." Itachi kept his eyes on me the whole time as I told him all that I could.

"Sasuke and I broke down we spent a week locked in the house we had bought. I cried for days I couldn't eat or sleep I could only imagine how Sasuke was feeling. For me the man I loved and respected and looked up to had just turned his back on his family and home, and not to mention me….It felt like someone was slowly torturing me, I could feel my heart dying I wasn't happy anymore I couldn't smile it was like I wasn't myself anymore." I looked deep into his eyes and saw the pain he was trying to hide it almost made me quit but I had to do this. "After about 3 months Sasuke and I were no longer each other's crutches we started to realize we had to move on with our lives. Nothing we could do at that point would change what you had chosen to do so we started talking to each other about it just to get it off our chests. We tried to get rid of this pain you had brought onto both of us, Sasuke the pain of losing a brother, and me someone I loved." I took a deep breath this part I was afraid of how he would react to hearing. "After some time feelings began to grow between us, and eventually Sasuke asked me if I would try to love him like I loved you. I knew I could never love someone the way I loved you, I was afraid to say yes but I wondered if I never took that step forward would I always be looking back waiting for the old you? So I said yes, and we have been happy actually happy for some time now, he knows me and I know him it was like fire and water we just fit together."

Itachi went blank I couldn't read anymore emotions it was like he put up a wall just so I wouldn't be able to see what he was feeling anymore. I knew this would happen so I sighed and finished "I heard that you were in the area but I was afraid to look for you, I was afraid of how much you had changed into someone I didn't know. I even was going to give this back to you…" I reached into my pocket bag that was tied to my leg and closed my hand onto something I looked down for a long time afraid to look at him again. I already knew he had shut me out so I wondered how shut out I would be after this I put my hand up and opened it slowly.

I could hear him intake a quick breath, so out of fear I kept my eyes on the necklace he gave me the night we kissed. "I was so afraid the Itachi who gave me this necklace, the Itachi who loved this stupid kid was gone. It scared me because that would me another person I loved left me alone again, and I couldn't handle that." My eyes built up more tears but I smiled none the less and swallowed my fear and looked at him, "But I know now that that Itachi is gone." He flinched like I had just slapped him in the face with that sentence "Sakura…" I was afraid to hear what he had to say so I stopped him "I can see it your eyes don't look at me the same, you hurt me by leaving and you're physically hurting me right now something my Itachi would never do." He looked down at my arm in his hand and let go but kept his eye on the red mark that had started to become purplish blue.

"I can't tell you my reason behind leaving Sakura, but I can promise you I have always loved you and that never stopped" I shook my head as I crossed my arms across my chest my tears we flowing free now there was no point in trying to stop them. "I can't believe that Itachi, but I want to" I felt horrible here I was standing in front of the man who hurt me when I should be trying to get to the man I was happy with. But was that fair Sasuke knew that I still loved Itachi yes Sasuke made me feel happy but he never made me love him, yes I did love Sasuke but it was on a different level from Itachi. "How can I prove it Sakura tell me?" Itachi was begging me to give him the chance to show me that he cared and still did but I was afraid, here he is a part of the Akatsuki a group of wanted ninja who were trying to take me and Sasuke what would that mean. If he did still love me would he let me go? Would he be able to free Sasuke? Would he come home? All these questions kept running through my mind I was afraid to find that he still loved me but stayed with the Akatsuki away from home and me it would be pointless to hear that and hurt more. "You can't Itachi because it won't bring you home, with me…."

* * *

Itachi's P.O.V

The look on her face when she said that hurt me more than anything else she had said to me earlier. What could I say to that she was right even if I showed her I still loved her I would still have to stay here with the Akatsuki. I sighed "Then I should just stay the heartless bad guy?" she looked up at me quickly and shook her head "No Itachi you should come home! Were you belong" I knew this fight wasn't going to end, I couldn't tell her why I was here so in her mind I was choosing to be away from her.

I cast a genjutsu on her so she would fall asleep; when she fell lip I quickly caught her in my arms bridle style. "I do love you Sakura and I've missed you" I kissed her forehead as I jumped through the trees back to the base. The whole way all I could think about was what she had to say, how much she hurt over this last year and a half, how she had found someone to take care of her. It hurt yes but was there really anything I could do to keep the women I loved with me without her life being at risk, I sighed to myself. _'I have to let you go Sakura' _and that was my decision I was going to have to stop my feelings for her and let her be happy with Sasuke or continue hurting her. I looked down at the bruise my hand had made on her skin and I wanted to kill myself '_how could I have been so blind and lost that I had physically hurt her' _to me this was a sign of what would happen if I kept loving her. I would only bring her pain I would never be able to give her the love and happiness she has always given me.

I had finally made my mind up when I walked up to the base Kisame was leaning on the door as I walked up. "Strange kid, pink hair I mean really?" he started laughing, not in the mood I walked right past him into the base. "Orochimaru has the other kid locked in a cell down stairs with chakra restraints on him" I nodded. "I'll put her in the cell next to his with the same" Kisame grabbed Sakura out of my arms and walked away with her.

I couldn't do anything I was so numb from her words and my own thoughts I just walked into the kitchen and sat down. Orochimaru decided that was a good time to come into the kitchen as well I sighed and closed my eyes. "Pain has allowed me one of the kids, and the other to be sent back to the village unharmed" I stiffened at hearing that I could only imagine who he was going to pick. "I have yet to decide though I am having a hard time, the younger Uchiha? Or the pink haired girl, that has amazing chakra control and has the potential to surpass my former teammate?" I could tell by the way he had said that his mind was made and I would be damned if I allowed that to happen. I stood up ready to kill him as he smiled and laughed "Be careful Uchiha wouldn't want to blow our cover now would we?"


	11. Turn for the Worst

**Chapter 11: Turn for the worst**

**I am so glad that everyone enjoyed the last chapter, thank you to the people who reviewed. Also thank you to everyone who continues to read this story. I really never expected people to like this story since this was my first one but you guys do so thank you all so very much.**

**I know some people are worried about what's going to happen between Sakura and Itachi but do not fear things will get better. There are something's that just need to happen first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

Turn for the worst.

Sakura's P.O.V

'_Wake up CHA!' _I could hear my inner yelling at me but I felt so tired and drained it was hard to even argue back with her. "Sakura?" '_Was that…..Sasuke? When did Sasuke get here? Wasn't he with…' _I instantly sat up, which was not smart on my behalf because my head started spinning instantly. "Careful they placed chakra restraints on us" it was dark there was only a torch on the wall that let some light into where we were. I looked around and noticed I was in a cell with only a bed there was a brick wall and heavy door that blocked me from other rooms but one wall had a small window with bars across it. "S-sasuke?" I looked around again I swore I had heard him but I couldn't see him anywhere.

"Hn" I looked over to were the sound had come from, I slowly stood up and looked through the little made window in the wall. It wasn't a window I found out, I could see Sasuke's cell he was standing there looking at me with such concern it warmed my heart. "You ok?" I smiled light "Yeah just tired, you?" he just continued to watch me carefully. "I'm fine, why didn't you run away when I told you to?" I knew this would happen Sasuke was taking the blame for my capturement because I failed to listen, it wasn't his fault he should realize that but this is Sasuke were talking about.

"I was scared at first, but after I ran I realized I would be leaving another person I loved alone to die….like mom and dad" I looked down I hated thinking about that day, but more then that I hated the thought of someone else dying alone without me. I was ready to cry but after yesterday my eyes still stung from crying so much when me and Itachi spoke. "Sorry" I looked up at him through our little made window, I was a little confused here I was telling him it wasn't his fault '_I should be saying sorry so why was he?' _"I shouldn't have yelled I didn't know you felt that way" I nodded and tried to smile, "Well it was my fault I got us both captured now no one can get help" I sighed. It could be weeks before anyone would worry about us, Lady Tsunade wasn't expecting us for another week or two, so we would have to wait out that time then have her send someone to look for us. That could take months tho because no one knew were we were last seen so that would make their search that much harder, and if I was thinking about all of this so was Sasuke. Also on top of that we were now in the hands of the Akatsuki we had to factor in the fact that we may not have that much time to wait for someone. The odds were not looking good for us, we may have been able to get away but we knew and saw our captors so those chances were now to a zero. Sasuke clearly saw Orochimaru which would be great value to Kohona, and I saw Itachi so knowing this we had almost no chances of leaving…alive.

Itachi's P.O.V

I had Orochimaru in a corner in the kitchen as I fought the urge to hit him, he knew my secret and he was using it against me. He knew I was ordered to be here by the elders, if he told Pein I would be killed on the spot, but if I ran back to Kohona even with all the information I had they would still take me as a traitor. Either way basically I would be killed, which was not in the plan right now; there was something I was unsure of though. I didn't know if he knew about the relationship between me and Sakura, I saw what he saw from her, power. But if he knew about us '_would he still do this or would he kill her, or was he doing this to spite me?' _I just couldn't figure it out with the little information he was giving me.

"What's going on kid?" I kept staring at Orochimaru even though Kisame had walked into the kitchen; Orochimaru still had that creepy smile placed on his face. That look was what was bothering me the most after what he had said to me. "Let it go kid I wanna go at him as well but you know we can't" I took a deep breath _'Kisame was right I needed to keep my cover still if I want to help Sakura and Sasuke' _I moved away and sat back at the table in the middle of the kitchen.

Kisame walked over and sat next to me at the table and smiled, flashing his big shark like teeth, "So Orochimaru when you heading out?' Kisame seemed just as irritated that he was here as I was; "Once I decide which kid I am taking" Kisame didn't look like he understood what he was saying. "Pein has said I could take one of the kids, but the other we send back when there asleep" Kisame nodded and looked over to me. Kisame knew more than most people knew, he knew that the boy was my brother, I could see it how he looked at me "Take the girl then" I didn't want him to say that though. "What a great idea Kisame" Orochimaru laughed and looked over to me I was ready to kill him but I knew I had to stay and hold my tongue to make sure Sasuke would be safe then get Sakura safe.

Sakura's P.O.V

Sasuke and I had talked for a while about how we could try to find a way to relay a message to someone that we were alive…for now. After 30 minutes I had sat on my bed and just talked to him while he listened, that was until we were interrupted but Orochimaru who swung my door open violently. I jumped when the door hit the wall, Sasuke was at the space between our wall in seconds "Leave her alone!" Sasuke was practically growling at Orochimaru, I was more worried about why he was in my room, the few things that had already crossed my mind as to why weren't good. Needless to say Orochimaru being in my room was not a good thing at all point blank, "Now now Sasuke you don't need to worry your quite lucky in this case."

I could hear the growl building up in Sasuke and when he spoke it was like pure acid "What do you want Orochimaru?!" Orochimaru had a creepy smile as he stared at me "The girl, what did you call her? Oh yes, Sakura right?" I don't think he was really asking us a question more like taunting Sasuke. I knew that if it weren't for our chakra restraints Sasuke would have already killed Orochimaru, "Take me instead!" that took me from my thoughts "Sasuke no" "Shut up" was all he said to me in response. Sasuke was worried about me but I was more afraid of what Orochimaru would do to him I wouldn't stand by while he sacrificed himself for my sake we are a team.

"That's not the deal Sasuke. Sakura here now belongs to me, you Uchiha are going home." Orochimaru took a few steps closer to me, I instantly backed against my wall trying to put as much space between us as I could. "Get away from her now!" Sasuke had hit the wall that blocked him from me, as a medic I knew he possibly broke some bones since he didn't have any strength at the moment. "Sasuke promise you'll come back for me?" I was scared but if he was getting to go home he would live he could get more help which was better than his chances alone. "Sakura he is not taking you!" Orochimaru just laughed, and suddenly was right in front of me with a tight grip on my arm which caused me to wince from the pain.

"Let's head upstairs to watch our friend leave shall we?" he nearly dragged me out of the room up a few flights of stairs, I could hear Sasuke cursing up a storm as we walked away from his cell. Once we made in upstairs he opened a door and threw me hard on the floor as he stepped over me, "He seems to not like the idea of leaving, surprising." When I looked up he was talking to a tall blue man that resembled a shark, he was leaning against the wall as I picked myself up from the floor. "Itachi is going to kill you, I would leave now before I let him" Orochimaru simply laughed at the other man, "I would but see here Kisame I promised the girl she could watch him leave." The man named Kisame turned and looked at me then smiled wide showing his may shark like teeth, "well then shall we take her outside?" Orochimaru was by my side again gripping my arm harder than necessary as he pulled me through their base. "I'll get the boy" I could hear Kisame as he pulled me farther into the base when I looked back towards him he was already gone.

Once we got outside again Orochimaru threw me onto the ground this time he stepped on my wrist breaking a bone or two I wanted to scream but bit my lip instead which caused it to bleed some. I pulled myself up as I tried not to use my wrist since I couldn't heal it at the moment, once I was standing I looked around and saw Itachi's back I wanted to call out to him but thought better of it this was his fault I was here, he brought me here to my death basically.

I looked around to see if I could figure out where I was but it was no use I could have been a number of different places, _'I just need to trust Sasuke to come back for me' _I took a deep breath and heard the door open to the base. I turned around to see Sasuke struggling as Kisame held him over his shoulder, he walked past me straight to Itachi and Orochimaru. Sasuke and I held eye contact for what seemed liked forever but was only a few seconds he knew I was trusting him to save me and not leave me for dead. Also I knew to do what I could to leave a trail or something for him to be able to find me quicker, we both knew Orochimaru wouldn't keep me here long.

"If one hair on her head it's damaged I will personally kill you!" Sasuke was beyond pissed, I smiled lightly to myself _'at least he is going to be safe and at home' _he looked at me and shook his head. Kisame dropped Sasuke down in front of Itachi and Orochimaru; Itachi activated his sharingan which meant he was going to put him out when they sent him back. Orochimaru started laughing, "Finished with your good byes?" I could feel the tears burning the back of my eyes as I fought to hold them back in front of the enemy.

Itachi turned and looked at Sasuke but he knew better he already had his eyes closed this made Orochimaru laugh as he reached behind him and pulled out a kunai. My first thought was he was going to stab Sasuke with it "SAS-" I was wrong it stuck into my right side of my stomach, I wanted nothing more at that moment then I wanted to be able to yell at Sasuke to keep his eyes closed. My knees hit the ground hard both Sasuke and Itachi looked at me with emotions I couldn't read, but Itachi quickly turned to Sasuke capturing him in his genjutsui. I didn't even get to say goodbye Orochimaru made a few fast hand signs and with a puff of smoke Sasuke was gone with no trace that he was ever even standing there. I closed my eyes and smiled _'thank kami you're going home safe and unharmed' _I could feel my head start to spin as I could still feel the blood on my hands from the kunai in my side I knew I would lose consciousness soon _'kami keep Sasuke safe…please' _

Tsunade's P.O.V

"Lady Tsunade?" Shizune had walked into my office with TonTon in her arms as per regular; I stayed as I was with my back to the door as I stood staring out my window overlooking the village. _'I just can't shake this bad feeling, something's wrong' _I quickly turned around and grabbed the paper and started looking through the pages. "Lady Tsunade? Is something wrong?" Shizune had made her way over to my side as she watched me with cautious eyes she probably thought I was drunk again.

I had finally found the page I was looking for, I pulled my bets out from my pocket, I had won 3000 yen. I slammed the papers down quickly, "Get me Kakashi and Naruto. NOW!" Shizune jumped as she dropped her pet pig TonTon and quickly ran out of my office. I turned and looked once more out my window _'Sakura, Sasuke what on earth is happening?' _I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and thought back to the last letter they had sent me. It was about them leaving to return home, there was nothing to suggest that they were having any problems, _'maybe they ran into some trouble along the way?'_ I shook my head no, _'they would have written if that was the case they are both smarter than that'. _

Suddenly Shizune came running into my office with Kakashi and Naruto right behind her, "Oi Baa-chan there a mission?" I turned to them and looked directly at Kakashi. "I suspect something has happened to Sasuke and Sakura" instantly Naruto went stiff and Kakashi was on edge, "They aren't due to return for another 3 days, but I have yet to receive a letter from them on where they are." "Baa-chan maybe they are just too excited and forgot they have been gone for a long time." I walked over to my desk and looked down at my bet and the paper, "I won 3000 yen on a bet from the other day" Kakashi's body tensed as he nodded it seemed to have taken Naruto a bit longer to understand what I was saying.

"Where do we start Lady Hokage?" Kakashi was ready to leave now, he knew where I had sent them and why he wasn't in agreement but over the years has begun to realize how strong his students had become. Although I hadn't thought of that yet where do I send them I myself had no way of knowing where they were last, "POOF" there was smoke everywhere it was almost impossible to see. We all had weapons ready prepared to fight this new comer until the smoke started to clear, "Sasuke-kun?" I moved around my desk and there he was Sasuke Uchiha lying unconscious on the floor of my office.

Sasuke's P.O.V

'_Sakura…..' _it was like a nightmare I couldn't wake up from, Sakura was sitting on the ground bleeding right in front of me but as I went to run for her there was nothing. First I saw red then black, '_Sakura!' _I kept screaming for her but couldn't see her or hear her anymore. "Sasuke!?" '_That's not Sakura's voice' _I was confused my mind was stuck as I tried to force myself awake with no success. "Sasuke-kun" _'Naruto? What's that dobe doing here? Why isn't he saving Sakura?' _"SASUKE" I sat up quickly only to regret it the second I did. I quickly put my hand to my head it was pounding loud, and it hurt I slowly opened my eyes as I looked around I saw 4 familiar faces in my face. "Hold still" Kakashi had grabbed my wrists and I could feel some weight being lifted off of them as my head ache slowly started to fade away.

Tsunade was the next to begin being loud, "Sasuke where's Sakura?" that one sentence brought me back to reality I quickly looked around. "Bastards!" Naruto and Shizune jumped once I said that I pulled myself up to stand. "Take it slow, how long have you had those chakra restraints on?" I looked down at the metal restraints on the ground "About a day" Tsunade nodded and stood and walked back to her desk and sat down. Shizune went and stood next to her as Naruto and Kakashi turned and looked at me. "Can you remember what happened Sasuke?" I nodded and looked at Tsunade "We need to leave now!" she nodded and looked directly at me. "What happened?" the room became silent as everyone waited for me to speak; "We got attacked by Orochimaru and the Akatsuki" everyone seemed to have froze at my words. I was more upset that my strength was taking so long to return, I should be running out of here right now in search of Sakura. "The leader, who I was unable to find out is allowing Orochimaru to keep Sakura as another test subject, the deal was they were to keep one of need and send the other home" I made fists as I thought about them hurting Sakura. Tsunade went to speak but I wasn't done they needed to know how serious her condition was, "She also had chakra restraints, a broken wrist and an open wound on her right side of her stomach that was bleeding when I last saw her." Everyone's eyes widened and Tsunade closed her eyes for a minute when she reopened them she had a look to kill, "The 3 of you leave now Sasuke try to pin point where you were last and I will send another team behind you for support now go!".

Sakura's P.O.V

My head still hurt as I started to wake up, when I opened my eyes I wasn't in the same cell that they had me in the day before, this was more like a normal room. I was lying on a bed there was a dresser against the wall and a small table next to my bed that had bandages laying across it. I tried to sit up but instantly felt a stabbing pain in my side, I bit down on my lip hard so not to scream as I looked down I realized it wasn't a dream I was having. I had really been stabbed with a kunai and Sasuke was no longer here with me I was alone.

I tried again to slowly sit up, it hurt badly but at least someone had done the minimum first aid on it. Once I was sitting up I looked around _'again no windows' _when I thought back to being outside however long ago that was, I don't remember seeing a building. '_So we must be under ground?' _I was trying my hardest to figure things out to better help Sasuke find me.

I could hear footsteps coming down the hall way as I watched the door there was a shadow that stopped in front of my door, my body froze, how I prayed it wasn't Orochimaru. You could clearly hear the person on the other side unlock the door as it slowly opened I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Itachi quickly shut the door behind him, as he walked over to the bed I was on.

I stayed were I was as he walked next to the bedside and looked at me, again his onyx eyes had me lost for words. I was mad at him for putting me in this situation but I couldn't find anything to say to him just '_I missed you'. _I crossed my arms over my chest as he stared into my eyes "What do you want?" he just looked down at my wound which caused me to look down at my side. "I'll still die from an infection or blood loss" he looked back at me angrily, "No you will not" I shook my head "Uh huh" he grabbed my arm and turned my wrist some "Ow."

He grabbed my other arm and looked at me in the eyes, "I can't take them all the way off but I can help" he pushed some chakra into my restraints it wasn't enough to take them off. He had given me though enough to possibly heal myself which would help me later on, I still wasn't willing to fully trust him though. "Hm, thanks" I put my hand over my broken wrist and started healing it, once it was properly healed I lifted my shirt slightly to better see my side wound. I peeled off the bandages from my side revealing the gash from the kunai, I took a deep breath and put my hand slightly over it and started healing it. After I healed it I smiled and looked over at Itachi, what I saw completely shocked me his face had a tint of pink on his cheeks and his ears were a bright red. I smiled brightly as much as I wanted to be mad I couldn't be he was still the man I knew when I left; some were inside him he was still my Itachi.

I pulled my shirt back down and held my arms out in front of him; I wouldn't try and run '_for now'. _He looked at me and grabbed my wrists and locked all of my chakra back up "Better?" I nodded and smiled "Yes thank you Itachi" he smirked I hoped he could see that I still cared for my Itachi.

Itachi left the room after that and I decided to get more sleep since my body was finally healed properly I was extremely tired. When I woke up I had no idea of how many hours had gone by, I slowly sat up and rubbed my head and looked around again then sighed. I kept forgetting where I was, there would be no sunlight or stars to look at when I woke up, just walls.

I stood up and stretched my body felt sore which was probably from not being use to not having chakra. Or from lack of movement however many days or hours I had been in captivity, then another factor made its self-known my stomach growled. '_I wonder how long it's been since I ate anything' _I bit the side of my lip for a second as I heard someone start to open my door. I stood in a defensive stance even though I knew if I tried to fight I wouldn't be the victor, to my luck it was Itachi. He smirked as he looked at me which caused me to relax some, "Time to eat" I looked at him and nodded as I walked to the door.

I followed behind down a few hallways I was trying to remember the way I came but the further we went the harder it was getting. "How long has it been?" he stopped and looked down at me with his usual blank expression then started walking again. "4 Days since Sasuke left" it felt like someone had slapped me I was beyond shocked, "you slept 3 days after your injury, then last night you healed. Now its dinner time on your 4th day." I nodded and tried to act like I wasn't as upset as I felt about this and decided to ask a question that was currently haunting me, "Is Orochimaru going to kill me?" he stopped again and turned to face me. He looked me in the eyes, his onyx eyes seemed so pained yet so strong at the same time it made me want to hug him, I missed the way he used to look, how I could always read his emotions through his eyes. "Orochimaru will never hurt you as long as I'm around" I smiled slightly as I kept my emerald eyes on his, when he suddenly smirked and held his pinky finger out "I promise" I smiled so brightly and linked my pinky with his and then hugged him. When I finally let go he slightly smiled and started to walk again.

I just kept silent after that I was afraid to ask any other questions I had for fear of the answer. We finally came to a larger door when Itachi came to a stop, he pushed the door open. I watched him walk into the room and I could see Kisame and Orochimaru arguing over something. I walked in behind Itachi like he was a barrier of some form, I felt safer behind him then exposed to the glares of the other two Akatsuki members in the room. I was wrong though suddenly Orochimaru was behind me, he grabbed me around my neck and started dragging me back. Itachi instantly got ready to fight him, were Kisame stood from his seat with his hand on his sword. I could feel his fingers digging into my throat and the new wave of pain it was causing me to breathe as I struggled against his pull. "We're leaving, I'll though be seeing you two at the next meeting" with what I guessed was a threat from Orochimaru we disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Itachi's P.O.V

"GOD DAMN IT!" I slammed my hand hard into the table that was in front of me breaking it to pieces as Kisame walked over to my side. "Kid, you knew he was going to drag her into this" I looked over to Kisame I was prepared to kill anyone at that moment. "Yes but I could have kept her safe while he was here!" I snapped at Kisame, I closed my eyes and fought back the words that wanted to race out of my mouth. I trusted Kisame with a lot he knew things like I for him, but this was a wild card he could tell Pain about my feelings for Sakura and result in her death.

I could hear him chuckle which caused me to glare at him from the corner of my eye '_this was no time to laugh.' _"How old where you kid when you knew?" I didn't understand what he was asking I turned towards his and looked at him as he smiled wide with all his teeth showing. "Hn?" this response only caused him to laugh more, "How old were you when you realized you loved her kid?" I was shocked he knew, but I wasn't going to let him see that I was shocked I just looked away with my walls still up blocking my emotions.

"You shouldn't talk about such ridiculous things" Kisame just laughed harder and sat down in the chairs that once surrounded the table. "Kid I can see it, others may not because they aren't around you like I am" I watched him sit as I just listen to him talk. _'Still he shouldn't talk about me having feelings for her I'm supposed to be a ruthless S-rank killer with no emotions' _I crossed my arms over my chest. "I don't believe you're in this for the fun like some of the other members. I'm not saying go get your girl but if I was you I wouldn't completely stand by and watch." Once he said that he got up and walked into the kitchen area of the base leaving me alone with what he had just said.

Sakura's P.O.V

I coughed as I was suddenly dropped on a hard surface, I could breathe again. I looked around quickly as I tried to stand, we were in a large room with an operation table from a hospital and a few medical equipment scattered around the bed on tables. There was also what looked like a small library to the far side of the room, there where shelves and shelves of books and scrolls. Orochimaru grabbed me by the arm and pulled me away from the room down a long hall way, "Sakura this will be your new home" his voice held a tint of playfulness in his tone like this was some sort of sick joke. "You will eat breakfast then fight a few other people and if you don't die you get lunch, then I run some tests, and then we begin again the next day." As we entered a large, what seemed to be a hole in the ground, I could see a sand pit of where it looked like there were many deaths and fights. I guess that was where I would be fighting for my life from now on, '_kill or be killed Sakura you can do this' _I tried to prepare myself mental but for some reason seeing that pit it was making it harder to believe I would make it very far.

Once we made it past the giant pit in the ground we came to another hallway where Orochimaru stopped and opened a door. "This is your new room Sakura, there's a bed, clothes, and a bathroom with a toilet and small shower" he acted as if this was completely normal to just kidnap shinobi and hold them hostage here. '_He probably has been doing this for longer than I have been alive' _the thought made me shiver as he pushed me into the room and laughed as he slammed the door shut locking it behind him.

I picked myself up off the ground and walked over to the small dresser against the wall as I looked at the clothes. They were plain black shorts and pants, and white shirts, V-neck, along with the proper under ware and bra's. I sighed and grabbed some shorts and a shirt, bra and under ware and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I still had blood dried to my skin and my hair was beyond oily, I felt dirty and probably smelled just as bad.

After a semi relaxing shower I walked into the room and looked at the bed there was a half a pillow and a small blanket. '_I can do this I will fight for my life and I will get out of here' _I smiled to myself I was the 5th Hokage's apprentice I could do that and more if I tried hard enough. I pulled back the blanket and got into bed as I covered myself trying to stay warm I looked up at my ceiling and took a deep breathe. '_Just one day at a time, and in no time Itachi or Sasuke will come for me'….._


	12. Fighting

**Chapter 12: Fighting**

**I want to start by saying sorry I know I always say I will be updating more often but it's been really hard with summer ending. I got school things to worry about and personal things lining up one right after another right now. I ended up sick and in and out of the hospital this last month a few times so that also made things harder for me to update. So I am deeply sorry I will do my best in updating as often as I possibly can hopefully it will be once a week if not every other week if I work on it here and there.**

**I also want to say thank you to everyone who still reads this and follows it. I hope that you all enjoy the ride with this story I enjoy writing it and hope you all enjoy reading just as much. ^^**

**Also I want to thank the Guest member that reviewed I have honestly forgotten about the story until I saw that review and remembered so thanks. I love the reviews I look forward to more in the future, I like to know what you all think of my story thus far and any suggestions for the future.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did **** oh well.**

Fighting

Itachi's P.O.V

'_I can't believe we are still sitting here in this base when I could be looking for her, its already been 2 weeks' _I couldn't stop thinking about what could be possibly be going on while she was in the hands of Orochimaru. I closed my eyes as I sat on a bolder just outside the cloud village as I waited for Kisame to come back so we could head back to the base in the Rain village. Once we made it back we would be able to get some time to find which base Orochimaru was hiding at.

"Ready kid?" I opened my eyes and looked up at Kisame who was holding his sword on his shoulder just looking at me smiling with all his fishy teeth. "Hm" this caused him to chuckle as I stood we started walking back to the base we considered home.

After 3 hours of walking Kisame finally said something pulling me from all my inner thoughts an fights about Sakura's situation. "Thinking about her kid?" I knew Kisame knew about my feelings for Sakura but I was still careful he was a S-rank killer after all we weren't supposed to have such feelings anymore.

"Hm" I just kept walking not really sure what I could tell him about my thoughts towards Orochimaru. I also wasn't sure if Kisame himself knew that my cover in the Akatsuki was flawed '_if Orochimaru knew would Kisame?' _I shook the thought from my head if he in fact did know he would be closed to what I could consider to be an alliance since he hasn't told Pain.

"Kid I may not be boy genius but I do know a thing or two about certain things" I understood what he was saying but still I knew that I had to protect the women I loved and the village I cared for. With both things in dire need I was having a hard time finding a way to protect both without possibly putting the other in danger. "Ok" that was all I could say to his statement that I hoped would end what he was trying to make a conversation.

Kisame chuckled "I see this another thing you won't say a word on, but I will say this when it comes time for you to go after her I want to be there and I expect a few shots at Orochimaru for myself." I smirked to myself and then decided to up the pace we were moving at, if we were to find her we needed to hurry. With that I started running back to the base as Kisame followed behind laughing.

Sasuke's P.O.V

"There's no one here Sasuke, we should keep looking maybe they moved her" I clenched my fists tighter leaving half-moon shapes on the palm of my hands. It had been 3 weeks and still no sign of her anywhere, it had taken us this long just to find the base here in the Rain village. It looked the same as the day I left except no one was here, there was no sign that Sakura had even been here besides the few strands here and there of her hair.

I felt a hand on my shoulder but I couldn't care to even glare at the person who was touching me, "Were going to find her Sasuke, believe it." I looked at the blonde headed dork I thought of as a brother, even Naruto looked pained and tired. We had been running almost nonstop since we left the village we never slept long enough to really be rested, and now it was showing we were at the only place we could think to find her and she wasn't here.

"Let's leave the area in case someone comes and wait for a few days to see if we see any activity alright" Kakashi grabbed his bag and jumped up into a tree waiting for us to follow. "Come on Sasuke" Naruto looked at me as if to reassure me then jumped after Kakashi. I sighed to myself and looked at the front of the base where I had last seen Sakura the memory of her being broken was burned into my mind as I closed my eyes to try to get the image to disappear.

I turned my back on the base and followed after my teammates. We made a small camp about a mile out from the base, far enough for us to watch for chakra signs but not close enough that if they noticed us first they would find us before we had time to run. So now all we could do was wait, wait for someone to come back, wait for a sign of Sakura, wait for anything that would bring her back to us.

Sakura's P.O.V

"Buzz Buzz Buzz…." I rolled over slowly and rubbed my eyes "I'm up I'm up" I sat up and swung my legs over the side of my bed. I stretched my arms above my head before standing up, I looked over to the door and there was a plate with food slid through a small gap that was unlocked from the other side. I stood up and walked over and grabbed the plate from the floor and walked back to my bed and sat down. I looked at the plate and sighed to myself '_same old apple and slim cereal' _I grabbed the apple and slowly bit into it savoring every bit since I didn't like the cereal. I finished the apple slowly as I counted the minutes before I would have to leave the room again. '_We can do this, it's just until I can break free' _I tried to keep myself positive but after what I've seen and done these last 3 weeks I was by far different and far from positive.

I was up now and awake so I walked over by my door threw on my shoes and waited for the door to unlock. "CLICK" I watched as the door slowly opened after it unlocked and I walked out of my room down the long hall way that was my new path to hell I thought. As I walked down the hall way I thought about how much I missed my family and friends and longed to go home. I sighed as I continued walking the way things were looking for me none of them would even want me home now.

I finally saw a small light down the hall which meant I was close to the pit, some where I promised myself I would never think about once I was free of this place. Still lost in thought I had a hard time fighting back some tears as I thought about how many people I've had to kill to stay alive these last 3 weeks and how many more may be to come. '_What will everyone think when I get back home, shinobi do what they must but I'm killing for a game' _I sighed again and walked into the room with the pit.

I walked up to the edge of the pit and looked around the large room, there was another girl small possibly a year older then myself, a boy who looked about 5, and a larger man who could easily squish me between two of his fingers. I looked up at the hole in the top of the base that let the only sunlight in the whole base as far as I knew and smiled '_at least they give us the pleasure of seeing the sun before we die.' _

We all looked at each other than like every other day the bell that would signal our final minutes for some rang and we jumped into the pit. Once inside the pit we all backed against the walls and waited for some masked man to drop some weapons inside the pit. Once the masked man walked to the edge we all watched as he jumped up and dumped a small bin of a few kunai and other small suriken into the pit. It seemed like minutes as I watched the weapons fall into the pit and fall the ground and then just like that it was all out bloody war between us four for our life.

The girl that was in the arena with me went straight for the young boy, my heart cried out for him I wouldn't have the heart to kill him I would die before that. So that left me to face the giant man, I had a bit of an advantage over him I was small so I was faster than him which allowed me to get a few kunai more than him.

We stood in a fighting stance facing each other for a few seconds he had this horrible smile spread across his face. He had a large scar across one of his eyes and plenty more down his arms that I could see, and he was missing a few teeth. I tried to think of a quick strategy to take him down fast in hope that I wouldn't get teamed up by the girl and him. '_Ok Sakura calm, he's taller and larger then you so you have speed. He's also got some injures so he's probably got a weak spot it's just getting close enough to find it.' _I ran towards him fast at first it seemed liked he expected it but I slide on the dirt and went between his legs and took a kunai out and shoved it as hard as I could into his calf.

He instantly went to one knee "Stupid bitch!" I quickly got to my feet and grabbed another kunai trying to find were to attack next. He got up quicker than I expected though he turned around and faced me and started running limp towards me it threw me of guard for a second. He almost had me that second almost coast me my life but I quickly ducked his fist that was headed for me and grabbed the back of his shoulder. He must have known what was coming next because he tried his hardest to pull out of my grip I held my breath and stuck my kunai into his throat.

I stood up and pulled my kunai out of his leg and neck, he was laying in his own pool of blood that was now another bright stain on the sand. I let out the breath I was holding only to be knocked flat on my back hard into the sand, I had to blink a few times to get the black dots to clear from my vision.

Once the dots were gone I stood up quickly and the girl from earlier was running right at me which gave me no time to try to figure something out. I watched her run towards me and realized that her right arm was hanging slightly low for regular, '_the boy must have dislocated her shoulder which can hinder her fighting for up to 15 minutes before numbing where she would be able to fight and not feel it.' _I jumped away and started running around trying to buy myself sometime to think of a plan.

'_M_e _and the giant's fight was close to 10 minutes plus her hit and now this running she has at most maybe 3 minutes before she will be able to use that arm again I need to make this count.' _I stopped running and turned around and ran straight at her the shock that ran across her face was all I needed to reassure myself that she had no idea I knew about her arm. I threw a kunai at her as she dodged it I pushed myself to run faster as I grabbed her other arm and popped the bone out of place. "AHHH!" she screamed as I watched both her arms hang limp to her sides she dropped her kunai that she was holding onto, '_1 minute left' _I took a deep breath and grabbed my last kunai.

I turned around and pushed the kunai as hard as I could into where her left lung should have been it wasn't and instant death but it would bleed and fill her lungs within seconds which would cause her to die. She started coughing as she fell face down into the sand as blood started to pool out of her mouth, I fell to my knees in front of her and tried to catch my breath.

I suddenly heard clapping, I didn't look to see who it was coming from though, I did though look over to the younger boy who looked beat up and gutted. I closed my eyes for a second as I sent my heart out for that boy, then I looked over to the giant I fought earlier then back to the girl. I pulled myself together and stood up, there was a door that appeared in the wall of the pit and Orochimaru walked through it and over to me smiling that horrible smile he had. "I have something special for you today my dear Sa-ku-ra" the way he said my name sent millions of chills down my spine whatever he was going to do was nothing good for me.

Orochimaru lead my into a different lab room than usual, there weren't any medical tools or bed but large tubes that looked to have people in them. Then there was another person in the room that I haven't seen around before but once he turned around I instantly recognized him "Kabuto?" he smiled as his glasses reflected the light "Sakura, Orochimaru-san good choice" Orochimaru laughed lightly at his comment.

I stopped walking and backed up a few steps, Orochimaru seemed to noticed and turned and looked at me "Scared my dear? I promise you will be thankful once I'm done" I kept backing away from him but my back hit something cold. I pressed my hands against the unknown object and realized it was one of the tubes but this one had no one in it. Orochimaru took a few steps towards me, than Kabuto rushed me and grabbed both my arms holding me still as I fought back. Orochimaru smiled and moved my hair from my shoulder and leaned closer to me I struggled to get away but Kabuto's grip was to strong and I had no chakra. Finally I felt his teeth sink into my neck and then the pain started "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" then black took over.

Itachi's P.O.V

Kisame and I were finally close to the Hidden Rain village, it had taken us 4 days to make it back as we continued to run for the base, the whole run all I could do was think of what Kisame had said to me. If even though he may not know that I'm a spy he did share one thing with me that would keep him from telling Pain of suspicious behavior. He wanted Orochimaru just as dead as I did, whatever his reason we both were in agreement we were going to kill and soon.

Once we got close to the base I noticed a few things were off, one of the traps were sent off but that could have been anything there were many more that someone would have set off if someone did come. Kisame walked straight into the base as I followed, once we were inside I walked straight to the couch and sat down. I wanted to hurry my search for Sakura but I had no idea where to start looking Orochimaru was one of the most secretive people in the shinobi world. This was going to be a hard task even with Kisame's help looking for him, I tried to think about everything I knew about him from the previous Hokage's.

"Kid take a break we can start looking tomorrow" Kisame walked in front of me and looked down at me. "I need to find her Orochimaru is a sick bastard" Kisame laughed, "Kid I know but tomorrow we can find some lie and ask Pain to find him for us but its late at least rest so tomorrow you can think more." He was right I desperately needed sleep and if I was to help or find Sakura I needed to be at my best for her.

"Hm" I stood up and walked to the back of the base and went to take a shower _'I know this won't stop me from worrying about her but maybe it will be enough to help me get some sleep.' _As I walked away I could hear Kisame laughing "See ya tomorrow kid" I wouldn't consider Kisame a friend but in the situation I was in he was the closest person I had to talk to right now and I was thankful for his understanding.

Sasuke's P.O.V

It's been 4 since we decided to watch this base with no signs of anyone coming or going yet I was being to lose my mind. I hadn't been getting much if any sleep I've been worrying about Sakura and if she was still hurt or not. Also I was worried about what Orochimaru had said to us before I last saw her what if Itachi didn't have her what if this whole time we've been waiting for him and she's with Orochimaru.

I tried to stop myself from thinking about it any further, the more I tried to think of where she was or what could be going on the more impatient and upset I got and right now we were all on edge. Naruto looked like he'd been through a war, he didn't try to cheer me up anymore and there was no more smiling he was a zombie without Sakura. Kakashi wasn't as showy as Naruto and maybe myself he looked pained and upset but still calm and collective. Kakashi for all purposes saw Sakura as a daughter I could only imagine what he was thinking about.

"There's movement near the base" Neji, he and team Gai had been sent as our back up and arrived later during the first night we had made camp. We all were on edge and high alert now waiting for him to tell us something, anything really and we would be on the move in seconds.

"There's only two, males, one has a high chakra level and the other has a chakra that seems to be coming from a weapon maybe." That sounded about right from what I could remember "Itachi and Kisame" they all looked over at me Kakashi was the first to speak "Are you sure Sasuke?" I nodded "Itachi has one of the highest chakra levels next to the Hokage's, and there was a large blue fish like man who carried a sword with him that ate your chakra."

Everyone took in the information I had given them and they were thinking it over I turned to Neji "Sakura?" everyone seemed to tense when I said her name. In all honesty we were all being to lose hope she had been missing almost 4 weeks now with no sign of her where abouts. Neji looked at me and shook his head "No just the two males" I clenched my fists we had been hiding out here waiting for her when our suspicions were right she was with Orochimaru.

Kakashi looked at me then to Naruto, I knew that look I had been around Kakashi enough we were not about to like what was going to be said next. "Now that we have determined that Sakura is not in the care of Itachi or Kisame we have to assume she was in fact taken by Orochimaru." Team Gai nodded me and Naruto on the other hand tensed and waited to hear the rest of what Kakashi was going to say. "We need to send a message to Lady Hokage, she may not want us to go after someone as wanted and dangerous as Orochimaru."

I was about to protest but as always the big mouth beat me to it, "WHAT!" everyone's eyes went wide at his sudden outburst yell. "Shhhh, Naruto there going to hear us" Ten Ten tried to calm Naruto but we all knew there was nothing we could do to calm him. I myself didn't even want to he had every right to be upset '_we all know how dangerous Orochimaru was but did that mean we were going to abandon Sakura to him?'_ "So were just going to go home hell no Sakura is out there fighting to stay alive right now! I'm going to find her believe I promise I refuse to go home without her."

Kakashi seemed to break after hearing Naruto, it was understandable we were family after all, true Team Gai was around often enough but they didn't have that extra bond like we did to Sakura. "Let's send Lady Fifth a message and wait to hear from her before we jump the gun Naruto" Kakashi sounded hurt he knew our chances at being sent after Orochimaru were thin. "Do not lose faith Naruto, Lady Hokage knows of our determination and our skill! We can't give up Naruto we can still fight just like Sakura-chan is just like Gai sensei always says 'Keep pushing with all your youthfulness.'"

Neji and Ten Ten looked at each other and smiled Gai was crying, and Kakashi and Naruto were smiling Lee sure knew how to make tense situations lighten. "That's my student Lee!"Gai was such a drama king along with his mini Lee, Neji sat down and started writing a letter to Lady Tsunade. Naruto finally calmed down "Yeah believe it!" Kakashi looked over to me he knew I wasn't as easily settled as everyone else.

Kakashi walked over next to me and spoke so only I could hear him, "Were going to get her back Sasuke none of us our going to let her go like that" I crossed my arms over my chest "Hm." Kakashi chuckled "You should get some sleep before Lee and Naruto up stage you in your rescue" with that he walked back by everyone else.

Kakashi knew I more than anyone wanted to save her because I felt to blame for the reason she was in whatever horrible situation she was in. I knew he was right was tired as I was they both would easily do all the rescuing and since we now had something to go off of by tomorrow morning we would be heading home or to search for Sakura again so I needed sleep. I walked over by my tent and got inside and laid down it was hard to think about sleeping but since I hadn't had any in so long it over came me in seconds.

Sakura's P.O.V

_1 week later…._

'_It's so hot….why is everything burning? My head hurts, what happened?'_ I struggled to wake myself up but it was a wasted effort nothing I did was waking me. '_Ok Sakura think, focus what is the last thing you remember?' _I was trying to recall anything that might help me remember something anything, but all I was getting was black fuzz.

'"_Shhh" water? Why can I hear running water?' _I tried to move my arms or legs anything thankfully my body was waking itself finally and my arm moved. I tried to move my arm to my face but something stopped it, I forced my eyes to open but was blinded by a bright white light. I squinted as I tried to get my eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness, finally I could see I was strapped to a hospital bed.

I looked down at my arm and it was tied to the side of the bed with little room to move it, my legs seemed to be the same. I heard something rustle as I turned to see what caused the noise I saw another person strapped to a bed similar to my own. The boy next to me was larger than myself he had bright orange hair that oddly reminded me of Naruto, _'I wonder what everyone's doing? I really miss everyone, Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, Tsunade, Itachi….' _"Mmmm" I blinked out of my thoughts and looked back at the boy.

The boy started to wake up, I watched him try to move like I had seconds ago, "Yo-you're tied down" my voice cracked a few times probably from lack of use. I couldn't remember the last time I used my voice, actually I couldn't really remember anything about what caused me to be here except Orochimaru and Kabuto attacked me.

The boy opened his eyes and looked over at me for a second then nodded and looked up at the ceiling. "Your new" that was a weird statement, "Uh huh" _'who is this guy and why is here also, and how does he know I'm new here?' _"It will stop hurting after about a month" I continued to look at this strange boy '_WHAT? A week what the hell is wrong with me what does he mean?' _

"Can you tell me what happened?" the boy looked over at me and for a second I swear he looked so pained at my question then he looked back to the ceiling. "Orochimaru has a number of people here, he watches us, all of us and waits for the right time." I knew Orochimaru was behind this I also knew he watched everyone fight daily, "What do you mean right time? Time for what exactly?" The boy closed his eyes and sighed "He waits until he feels we are strong enough without chakra or any help from others, detached from feelings more less. Once he feels we've reached that point he poisons us with his curse mark. It makes us stronger but less in control most people die from it, it takes over and kills them mentally some commit suicide." I felt like my stomach was doing flips I knew somewhere inside me this boy was telling the truth and I was afraid I would die now from whatever Orochimaru had done to me.

"I wouldn't worry too much about dying you've been here for a week already and you're still breathing. Most don't make it that far, but that doesn't mean anything for your future. Orochimaru is using us so that when his time comes he can over take one of our bodies so in the end you could still die. Or if he feels you're of no need any more he will have you killed." I looked up at the ceiling and took a deep breath it felt like my throat was getting tighter every second.

'_So I'll never get to go home…I'll never leave this place, and even if my friends find me I'll be a risk to them' _I closed my eyes and felt a single hot tear stream down my cheek, I bit my lip and opened my eyes. "Jugo..." I turned and looked over at the boy "My names Jugo" I smiled "My names Sakura." "Well Sakura think positively, you're going to be stronger, and if you enjoy fighting you get to fight others that have the curse mark. Besides you're not dead so that's good right?" I tried to smile as I looked up at the ceiling, "Yet…"

_1 month later…_

"BOOM!" there was dust everywhere and a nice new hole in the wall, I smiled to myself and waited patiently before attacking again. "Oi Jugo you alright?" I could hear him chuckle and I smiled as I pulled my leg back ready to start running if need be. "Ugh, Sakura do you think you could stop throwing me around please" I smiled and watched him pull himself out of the new hole in the wall. "But Jugo what fun would that be?" he looked up at me and smiled.

Me and Jugo had slowly become best friends in the time I had been here, ever since the day in woke up changed he's had my back. At first I was scared that if I trusted him he would turn one day and kill me but it hasn't been like that. After a few days of just talking to him while we were in that room I found out Jugo is really kind hearted and never wanted to hurt anyone ever. Jugo had a soft spot towards animals also which I found cute for someone his size it looked strange to someone who didn't know him but I thought it was cute now. We helped each other with dealing with our new curse marks, some days were better than others but we worked through it together.

About a week ago Jugo's curse mark took over while we were sparing and he hurt me badly I just got out of the hospital wing 2 days ago. Jugo still blames himself and has been kind of distant since then but we were still best of friends. I to have lost control over my curse mark a few times once with Jugo he easily subdued me though so not to hurt either of us but on another occasion when I was sparing with another boy I ended up killing him. Jugo and I realized that the less we cared the easier it made things for us after some of the things we had seen neither of us would be normal again but we tried to hold onto some of our humanity. Most days it felt like we were monsters just killers out for fun, but other days were better like when we would get to hang out for extra time while Orochimaru was away from the base. It was the only normal time we got to just be friends and not the monsters he's created in us.

"Let's rest some we've been training all morning Sakura" I smiled and nodded as I walked over towards Jugo. "Alright" he smiled and sat down on the ground and leaned back on part of the arenas wall. I walked up next to him and sat him front of him with my legs out in front of me and my arms behind me holding me up. We sat in quite for a few minutes as I caught my breath from the fight and Jugo stared up at the opening in the base.

"Sakura?..." I looked over at Jugo as he continued to eye the small space that allowed us the only sunlight in the base. "What's up Jugo?" he never looked at me it was like he was lost in thought. "I hope your friends save you from this place" my eyes widen in shock as he said that to me I sat up straight and looked at him. "Jugo, my friends.." he barely smiled which I could see was forced, "You shouldn't have to stay here, you had a life and friends you can still have a life if you could get out."

I shook my head "Jugo, you deserve to be free of this place as much as I do don't think otherwise. Also I don't even think my friends no where I am or if I'm even still alive. It's been two months since I last saw any of them." I sighed as I looked down at the sand under my legs '_they should all have moved on without me, they deserve to continue with their lives even if mine stops here.'_

Jugo looked over at me I could feel him staring at the side of my face so I tried my hardest to smile as I looked over at him. "Jugo promise me something" he looked at me and nodded "If you get a chance to run take it and don't worry about me, but if you have the chance please don't leave me…." Jugo nodded and smiled. "Sakura I wouldn't leave you here your too kind and loving to be stuck in a hell like this" I smiled it was nice to have a friend in a time like this.

Jugo and I knew our chances of escaping were 0% but knowing that if the other had the chance to leave they would take it and live for us both. "BEEEEEEEP" Jugo and I sighed as we got to our feet, "I'll see you tomorrow then?" I nodded and smiled "No quitting tomorrow either Jugo" I laughed as his face looked pained. He smiled as we walked out of the arena once getting to our halls he smiled "Enjoy the rest of your day if you can" I smiled "You too" with that we parted ways and headed back to our cells.

I finally made it to my cell but instead of my cell door being closed it was open, when I stepped inside Kabuto turned to me and smiled. "Sakura" I crossed my arms over my chest, "What do you want Kabuto?" Kabuto chuckled and walked passed me to the door, "Not what I want my dear what Orochimaru wants."

I didn't like the way he had said that to me but regardless I had to follow him as we walked down the long hall ways all I could think about was what would that snake want now. Kabuto lead me into a room I had never been before it was strangely empty except for a large chair and a small table with candles on it.

I hadn't noticed that Orochimaru was in the chair until he coughed, it sounded horrible to, _'he must me sick' _"Come here Sakura." I hesitated for a moment before I walked up by him once I could see his face I knew he was sick but how he got this bad was beyond me. Orochimaru looked like he had been fighting death for years which was true but he wasn't supposed to have these problems the last time I checked. I mean that's what all these tests where for right so he could switch bodies whenever he please.

Orochimaru chuckled, the sound pulled me from my staring and thoughts of his condition. "I see you've noticed my condition is critical" I looked at him and nodded. "Sakura you are a very special test here and I need you" '_whatever it is he's planning it doesn't sound good.' _"You are an excellent medic but not at your best, I need you at your best." I didn't quite understand where he was getting at, "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru looked straight at me with a serious expression, "I am sending you back to the Leaf village but you will lose all your memories of me and this base and what has gone on as so to keep this a secret. For worn you may also lose your memory of people everything else will be fine though." I could feel all the blood drain from my face, '_I get to go home…' _but my stomach turned unpleasantly, '_I have to lose my memory of all the people I know.…' _"When the time is right I will send for you again Sakura until then my dear." Orochimaru laughed which sent chills all down my spine when I suddenly felt a cold hand on my neck then nothing. _'Black…..is this all I will know? Darkness…..Loneliness'_

Normal P.O.V

The leaf village was just waking up, the sun was rising shinobi where out on missions or just returning. Civilians where just waking up, it was a beautiful, calm morning like most. Team Gai and team Kakashi where on their way back to the village, Gai like always challenged Kakashi to a race through the gates. Kakashi and Gai where neck in neck running at full speed with Naruto and Lee right behind their sensei's. Tenten and Neji where talking as they ran after them in no particular hurry. Sasuke was last behind everyone, they had all been tired and stressed from there long search for Sakura with months of no sign of her Lady Tsunade had to pull them off the search.

Once everyone had made it to the gates the gate keepers waved to them but soon noticed the way everyone was unusually sad and depressed and noticed Sakura was not with them. Gai and Kakashi went to the Hokage tower to report everything that they had learned, which wasn't much. Lee, Tenten and Neji left to go eat then spar, they invited Naruto and Sasuke but both declined the offer.

Naruto looked to Sasuke , normally you would find all of team 7 at Ichiraku's Ramen shop but since they were missing one of the most important team members they just headed to Sasuke's house. Neither said anything they just walked together lost in their own sadness, until they walked into Sasuke's house only to be greeted by a happy Mikoto. Once she realized the aura around her boys and a missing pink haired girl they had all come to love she quickly hugged them tight and started to cry.

Sakura's P.O.V

' "_Sakura?..." ' _"Mmmmm" that's my name, "Ugh" my head felt so heavy, _'my eyes feel so heavy. Why am I so tired? "__**CHA! GET UP SAKURA!" **__"Who are you?" _I don't understand why but I was having what seemed to be an argument with myself in my mind it all seemed strange to me. _**"I am your inner self, get up there's something wrong with your mind things are missing and you need to get up and start figuring it out!" **_

I rubbed my eyes as I pulled myself up to a sitting position; I was lying down on the grass that much I could tell. It must have rained just recently the smell was strong which was how I was able to notice I was outside. Whatever my inner self was she was right something felt off, I tried to focus on the last thing I could remember but it was hard everything was just black swirls and faces, tons of faces kept rushing through my mind. I closed my eyes tight as my head began to throb I put my hands to my temples trying to stop the pain that came once I tried remembering who these people where.

"Sakura?..." a males voice was talking to me but I couldn't open my eyes yet, "It's her go and inform Lady Hokage!" "Hai!" another males voice said. I could then feel a warm hand on my forehead "Sakura are you hurt?" I wasn't sure if this person was a friend or foe yet but he knew my name that had to mean something, plus there were no red flags going off in my head so maybe I knew him.

I forced some chakra into my head to stop the pain as I slowly opened my eyes to see a man sitting in front of me. He had on a green vest with a leaf symbol on a head band that covered the top of his head, he also had a senbon in his mouth. He was looking at me strangely I didn't know what to say to this stranger that knew my name. _**"CHA you look so stupid say something ask him a question maybe he knows something!" **_ I nodded to myself my inner was right I wasn't going to figure anything out right now my mind was to messed up but maybe this guy knew something.

"Why am I outside?" the man looked at me confused like he was choosing his answer carefully, "I was going to ask you that Sakura." _'ok so maybe he doesn't know anything except my name' _I sighed feeling a little hopeless about my mental situation. "How do you know my name?" the man stood up and offered me his hand, I just looked at him as I waited for his reply. He chuckled and put his hand in his pocket "Sakura you grew up in the same village as I live in you became a very powerful shinobi and medic, you have treated my wounds many times and I was there during your chunnin exams. I've basically seen you grow up, plus my former team mate is your sensei."

I looked down at the ground _'how much besides faces am I missing?'_ my head started hurting a part of me wanted to start crying but something inside me destroyed that feeling. '_I feel like an emotionless freak, what is wrong with me?' __**"That's what you need to figure out stop being a baby YEAH!" **_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, I heard the man move a little then sigh "Sakura you can trust me, my names Gemma I want to take you to Lady Hokage your teacher. She will help you remember things and fix this." I opened my eyes and looked up at Gemma and nodded as I pulled myself to my feet.

"Alright, Gemma" I looked at the Gemma as he smiled slightly and started to make had signs then poof nothing but smoke. I coughed once then we were in room with a blonde busty lady, a dark haired lady with a small pig in her arms, a white haired man with a head band covering one of his eyes, and a man with large eyebrows and a bowl cut hair style. Everyone in the room looked at me with a shocked look on their faces like they had seen a ghost as the man Gemma I was with bowed "Lady Hokage!" Everyone looked at me then the busty blonde lady stood up from behind her desk "Sakura?..."

Itachi's P.O.V

Months had gone by and Kisame and I were sent on mission after mission with no time to spare for us to look for Orochimaru and Sakura. My patient was running thin it seemed like my mind was always playing tricks on me I kept seeing her places or I thought I was seeing her. Kisame had stopped talking about Sakura I guess he figured it was a touchy subject which it was even the thought of her put me in a bad mood for days. It wasn't her fault or the thoughts of her it was the simple fact that I couldn't go looking for her and that was my fault.

I was almost done with my mission in the Akatsuki I had gathered as much information as I could from the position I was in. I wanted to return home but I just had to figure out what their main goal was and when they planned to execute that plan then I could go back to the leaf. The only problem with that was I didn't want to go home and not see Sakura home was only home because of her. Everywhere I would go would somehow remind me of her and I knew it I needed to find her before I returned.

Another thought I had about returning to the leaf was would they welcome me back, yes it was the elders who sent me out here but had they told the Hokage? I was considered a traitor so would there even be a home for me to go back to? I shook my head I needed to focus on this mission not everything else that had been plaguing my mind as of lately. We were sealing the 5 tails that was just captured, Pain our leader had decided that we would use the tailed beasts to start a war to stop all pain in the world but how or when I still had yet to find out.

Orochimaru was always at the sealing's but I knew he knew my secret if I tried to confront him about Sakura during one of them he could sell me out and that would be dangerous for me. Yes I could defeat most of them on my own but all of them at the same time would be something of a problem. I sighed and closed my eyes and thought about this sealing ending cause I knew Pain would send Kisame and I out on another mission since we hadn't been on one in a week.

The sealing ended and Pain dismissed almost everyone except Orochimaru, Tobi, Kisame, and myself. "Orochimaru I want a status on your research lately with all your new test patients that you've requested lately." Kisame looked over at me as I clenched my fists tight leaving half-moon shapes in the palms of my hands Orochimaru laughed and smiled his ugly smile. "Of course everything is going as planned I have one of my best tests on a scouting mission so to speak right now that's about it." Pain nodded and then turned to Tobi "Tobi I want you and Orochimaru to go in search of the 8 tails from the village Hidden in the Cloud" Orochimaru smiled, "Tobi doesn't like to work with the snake man" Tobi pouted as he looked over at Orochimaru.

How that Tobi guy got to joining the Akatsuki was beyond me I couldn't figure it out but I hadn't seen him fight either Tobi was always paired with Deidara. Pain gave Tobi a glare then Tobi left and Orochimaru laughed then followed after him leaving Kisame and myself with Pain. "Itachi Kisame you both are to head to the Leaf village in search of the nine tails." That I wasn't prepared for this would ensure that I wouldn't be able to go home as soon as I was hoping.

"Itachi since you are from the village Hidden in the Leaves you should be able to sneak in undetected along with Kisame." Kisame looked at me then to Pain and nodded Pain waved his hand and we left. Once we were back in our own minds I looked to the sky and sighed this was going to be a long stressful mission.

Normal P.O.V

Tsunade looked at Sakura as her face looked around at everyone with straight confusion and uncertainty in her eyes. I looked up from her to Kakashi as he made eye contact with me I nodded "Get me the Sasuke and Naruto now!" with that Kakashi disappeared into a puff of smoke. Shizune looked shocked still and Gemma and Gai just looked to me for the next orders. I sighed and placed my fists on my desks, "Gemma where did you find her? I need to know everything up until you came here."

Gemma explained how he was doing his rounds around the front of the village when he saw someone laying on the ground asleep. Gemma continued to say how he sent his comrade to report it to Lady Tsunade but Sakura was talking and acting weird once he got her awake so he just transported them both to her office as soon as he could. "Thank you Gemma get back to your post I will inform you later of what will be happening" Gemma bowed and disappeared into a puff of smoke as well.

Tsunade rubbed her temples as she sat back down in her chair and looked over to Shizune. "Shizune go and get me 2 Anbu members" Shizune looked at me then nodded "Hai." Shizune ran out of the room "Gai please do not tell anyone about this until I decided to inform others I do not know if this is a good thing yet" Gai nodded and left the room.

Sakura's P.O.V

I watched as everyone left the room at the busty blondes commands I figured that she must be the head of this village. Now that it was just me and the lady alone I closed my eyes and tried to remember her name her face I had seen this morning along with many other faces that rushed through my mind. I saw her in my mind but I didn't know who she was all I knew was that I had seen her face before in my life and that could mean anything.

"Sakura" I opened my eyes and looked at the busty blonde lady she looked like she was waiting for me to say something to her but what I didn't know. I didn't know what any of these people where going to expect from me some of their faces where familiar but others not so much like that man Gemma I had seen his face before but knew nothing about him, but something told me I should have known him. _'This is going to be hard I hope I'm not falling into someone's trap for all I know these people could be my enemies' __**"CHA you are so stupid if your gut is telling you that you should know these people then maybe it's right. You're never going to figure out what's going on until you start asking questions baka!" **_I sighed my inner was right again I needed answers and I needed them now.

I crossed my arms across my chest and looked at the blonde lady "Who are you?" the lady had a look of worry for a second then irritation. "I am the 5th Hokage of the village Hidden in the Leaf, Tsunade. Sakura do you not recognize me at all?" The lady named Tsunade stood up from her chair and looked at me determination written across her face.

"Tsunade? Hm no I do not know who you are but I have seen your face before, many times I think but that could still mean you are an enemy." Tsunade made a fist and hit her desk breaking it in half I stepped back all the way to the wall next to the door with a kunai in my hand ready to attack. "What the hell happened to you Sakura?!" I did not believe that question was meant for me to answer so I just stood there prepared to fight her if need be and waited for her to say something more.

"Sakura, I took you on as my apprentice about 4 years ago. When your parents died I was like a maternal figure to you I have looked out for you along with many others are you telling me you don't know anyone?" I kept my eye on Tsunade even though what she was saying made my chest feel strange I nodded in response and decided to tell her about my head. "Can I trust that you're not my enemy?" Tsunade nodded and folded her arms across her chest I took a deep breath and lowered my weapon to my side still not letting it go for safety reasons.

"When Gemma found me this morning I couldn't remember why I was outside or how I had gotten there. I thought Gemma brought me out there, but when I saw his face many faces ran through my mind but I don't know who any of them are." I looked down at my kunai "all I know is that something is wrong with my mind and I don't know what. Since I can't remember anyone or anything I have to assume everyone is my enemy." Tsunade looked at me and nodded then put her hands to her head like she was having a bad headache.

"Sakura you have been missing for a little over 5 months your team and I had to assume you were dead. Now you're here and can tell me nothing just that you know your own name." Tsunade sighed and looked over at me "I am going to have to have someone look through your mind for some answers not just for yourself but for the safety of the village also." I nodded that made sense they need to protect the village "Alright." Tsunade nodded then there was a loud BANG!

I instantly through my kunai at the source of the new noise, to my surprise it was a person and I had caught their clothes. They were stuck to the wall just outside the door that was thrown open, there was the sliver haired man again looking at the blonde haired boy who I had stuck to the wall and another boy who had dark hair and a scared looked on his face like I was a zombie.

"Sakura-chan?..." the blonde pulled my kunai out of his shirt and took a step closer to me and instinctively I took a step back and got another kunai out. The silver haired man put his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes "Naruto you're going to get yourself killed if you scare her again." I looked at them still in a defensive stance as the black haired boy took a half of step towards me "S-s-sakura-chan?" I took a step back as their faces all rushed through my head at once and all these different I guessed memories but since they were moving so face it became a blur. A sharp pain rushed to my head again causing me to drop my kunai and grab my head as I started screaming in pain.

'_What is going on? Who are these people? Why won't this pain stop?' _ Then again nothing but the one thing I could remember the darkness….


	13. New Names Old Faces

**Chapter 13: New Names Old Faces**

**So recap Team 7 is now 16, and Itachi is 19. Itachi is still a part of the Akatsuki but is now on a mission to the leaf with Kisame. Sakura is now in the Leaf village but remembers nothing just people's faces. Things are about to get very intense I hope if it all goes how I have been thinking also some people have been worried about Sakura's relationship with Sasuke that will be resolved in this chapter as well. So I hope that I have addressed everything, and hopefully I will be back on the ball with updating the chapters.**

**I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, I haven't really decided how far I am going with this story. I was thinking about going until the war and then putting my own ending to the war maybe I'm not sure yet but any comments on this will be much appreciated. ^^ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

Sakura's P.O.V

_1 week later…._

Nothing was right anymore it seemed like I was waking up somewhere different all the time things missing from my mind, and other problems. I still can't remember who those people where that I meet last week, their faces kept rushing like a flood though my memory but who they were or how I knew them was still something I couldn't recall.

I sighed and looked out the window of the hospital room I was in, it looked nice outside the sun was up and the wind was blowing just enough to barely move the leaves on the trees. Needless to say I wished desperately to be outside then locked in this room for another day.

I closed my eyes and listened to the beeping of the heart monitor in my room, '_why is this sound so familiar?' _The constant beeping of the monitor was like a song you hear your mother sing to you every night it was like something I had grown use to but the question was why? There must have been a reason why I was used to this noise it's not every day that someone hears the beeping of a heart monitor even I know that much.

I opened my eyes and looked over at the people in masks guarding my door so no one could enter so said Tsunade I think it was meant to keep someone in not someone out. I sighed and looked out the window again '_so Tsunade is supposedly my mentor….so who are these other 3 people who I keep seeing? The blonde boy seems happy even though I don't know him, the silver haired man just stays quiet and watches everything not much of a talker I guess. Then there's that dark haired boy who keeps looking at me like I'm going to disappear or something.' _

Hopefully I would get some kind of information when Tsunade came to see me today, I was finally feeling better and was determined to get some answers. Speaking of Tsunade I could sense her chakra coming from down the hall, I smiled to myself and sat up in my hospital bed as I waited for her to walk into my room.

Tsunade looked to be in a bad mood when she stormed into my hospital room even the masked people looked at her and backed away. "Sakura your being released get dressed" Tsunade threw a red dress with white patterns along the bottom of it at me then motioned to the masked people and they disappeared. I stood up from my hospital bed then walked over to the bathroom and got myself dressed, when I looked in the mirror at myself I got some weird feeling in my chest. I took a deep breath and looked at my hair and decided to pull it up into a bun since it was getting long and in the way.

Once I walked out of the bathroom Tsunade looked over to me and smiled I didn't think it was possible since she always looked so stressed or pissed off about something. Maybe I was over reacting maybe the people here were good people.

Tsunade took me to a large building that looked like a jail or some place they torcher people I stopped outside the doors and looked at Tsunade. "You can't kill me" Tsunade turned to look at me and laughed and placed her hands on her hips "Of course not I trained you." Tsunade laughed then started walking into the building without me, I tried to let go of my worries and walked in behind her.

We walked down a long corridor that seemed like it took forever to get to the room she wanted when we walked in and stopped in front of a room of people. "Sakura to further help us and yourself these men will search your mind and see why you can't remember anything." I looked past her at the 2 larger men standing across the room staring at me then to the 3 men standing behind a large rock in the middle of the room "Alright."

An hour and a half later they had gone through every memory that was seeable everything and they didn't look happy. The tall man with long blonde hair Inoichi I think his name was walked over to Tsunade and shook his head as she stood up. "It's like her mind was wiped clean of everything except her skills, name, and everyone she's known face. I'm sorry Lady Hokage we can't tell you anything because there's nothing there it's like someone took it all from her mind and is holding it."

Tsunade looked pissed again as I stood next to the larger scared man named Ibiki when I looked up at him he just looked past me at Tsunade. These men were strange but I had seen them before especially the blonde man Inoichi but I hadn't figured out where yet and I wasn't sure if I wanted to ask just yet.

Tsuande took a deep breath and started to head to the door, "Come on Sakura!" I looked at Tsunade and sighed as I walked after her as she started to walk fast out of the building I had to almost run to stay next to her.

We walked well ran mostly back to the Hokage Tower, once we were back into her office she stormed around in circles for a few minutes. Then Tsunade suddenly stopped and looked at me "Sakura I know your mind is in a very critical state right now but I want your team to come talk to you and see if they can pull anything out that your mind is suppressing. Are you up for that I will help you if your head begins hurting again." I thought about it for a moment before I looked up at her and nodded "That will be ok."

I sat in Tsunade's office for an hour before the lady with the pig came in and said she had found and requested for team 7 to come at once. _'Team 7? That must have been the team I was on I'm guessing' _The lady with the pig looked over to me and smiled "It's nice to have you back around Sakura-chan" I just looked at the lady before me. I had seen her face before not as much as Tsunade's but she was around in my mind. "I don't remember who you are I'm sorry" the lady smiled and nodded towards me "Sorry Sakura-chan I forgot. My name is Shizune you and I worked together at the hospital and we both were closely around Lady Tsunade."

I smiled sort of it was hard to be happy about not knowing anyone or anything but at least the people are here weren't judging me on it. It might take time or I may never remember anything but I was going to try my hardest to get my mind back. I nodded to myself and smiled just thinking about possibly having things back to normal sounded good to me.

I could feel the chakra from the people from a week ago I was a bit nervous, I didn't want the same thing to happen again I wanted to make some progress finally. I closed my eyes and prayed to Kami that hopefully I would start to figure things out I was growing tired of fighting to remember who these people were.

"Come in!" Tsunade must have sensed them as well since they opened the door once she had said that, they didn't even need to knock. All three of the men from last week walked in and looked at me as the stood in front of Tsunade's desk. "Sakura's mind is blank we had her seen by Inoichi and Ibiki, they said that Sakura's memories and thoughts have all been wiped clean. All she knows is her name and people's faces so we are going to help her regain her memories if we can understand?"

Kakashi nodded as did Sasuke, Naruto on the other hand looked confused "What do you mean Sakura-chan doesn't know anything? How are we going to get back everything that's already happened we can't make her relive it!" '_That blonde boy is loud and stupid' _I shook my head as I watched Tsunade grow irritated.

"Naruto if you would have let me finish I would have explained that. Now shut up and listen before I kick you out!" The blonde boy just crossed his arms and looked away, he was different that was for sure. Tsunade let out a loud sigh "as I was saying Sakura has agreed to trying out something to help her try to remember some faces. Since the most familiar faces she knows right now is you 3 Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi I want you 3 to spend as much time together trying to regain any of her memories. Also I want you to slowly remind her who you 3 are to her and that may bring back a few memories, understand?"

I looked at the 3 men in front of me and waited for them to all say something when the silver haired man crinkled his eye and responded "For Sakura of course" I couldn't tell if the older man was smiling but I imagined he was.

The blonde boy turned and looked at me and smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen I think "Sakura-chan you can count on me to get your memory back, believe it!" This boy was extremely loud but the way he seemed so confident about this made me smile.

I looked over at the last boy he wouldn't look me in the eyes and as strange as it was I really wanted him to. He stood there looking down for what seemed to be forever but was only about 5 minutes before he spoke. "Hai Lady Hokage."

'_That was it? After all that thinking it seemed like he was doing that's all he could say. He must not be one to talk much I guess.' _I shrugged it off and looked at Tsunade. "Sakura I am leaving you in their care they will take care of you I promise. If you need to talk to me or anything come here to my office alright?" I stood up and took a deep breath this was it I was going to start doing everything I could to get my memories back. "Ok thank you Tsunade" I smiled then bowed like I had seemed others do and turned to the boys.

"I hope I can remember all of your names correctly" the blonde boy smiled and put his hands behind his head. "Well my name is Naruto, ok Sakura-chan" I nodded and half smiled "My name is Kakashi usually you call me sensei but either is fine." The silver haired man seemed very laid back for a sensei but I smiled and nodded none the less. I looked at the last boy and again he wouldn't look at me this was starting to get on my nerves he wouldn't even tell me his name. "Oi Sasuke what's wrong with you?" I looked at Naruto who seemed to be pissing off this Sasuke person by being in his face.

"Naruto leave Sasuke alone" Kakashi then turned and opened the door as we walked out of the Hokage Tower. "So Sakura where would you like to start?" Kakashi seemed like he would be the most helpful at the current moment. Truthfully I wasn't sure were to start I still didn't know where I was or who I was really for that matter. "I don't know honestly" I looked down this was going to be a much harder fight then I thought it would be.

Itachi's P.O.V

"Kid you ready?" Kisame was yelling at me from outside our base I sighed as I put my Akatsuki cloak on and walked out to where Kisame was outside. "Hm" that was the only response he was going to get right now I was still pissed off about having to return to the Leaf village and possibly ruin my chances of ever going home.

Kisame said nothing to me for the first hour as we headed on our way to the Leaf village I kept thinking about how this was going to affect my status with the elders. I figured that they wouldn't be able to band me from the village since they were the ones who gave me this mission in the first place. They had to have known that at some point the Akatsuki would send me on some kind of mission against the Leaf to prove who I was loyal to they may be old but they were the elders of the village for a reason.

I sighed as I thought about how others would see it though since no one knew my reason to leaving. As far as I knew not even the 5th Hokage knew why I had joined the Akatsuki, I didn't talk to her much unless she had a mission for me. Being around the Hokage reminded me way to much of Sakura while she was away. _'Sakura…..I hope she is still fighting' _I closed my eyes and remembered how she would be so determined to beat Sasuke and Naruto to prove she was just as strong. Sakura was amazing in my eyes already but her extra determination was something I loved about her.

"Thinking about her again kid? You know she's not there so don't worry so much it's not like you will see her or have to fight her, that would make this mission harder." Kisame had a point we had a mission and thinking about her wasn't going to help get it done. Although I wished I would see her at home where she belonged that would have brought me some peace of mind knowing she had escaped Orochimaru. Still I knew as well as anyone there was no escaping Orochimaru everything he did was planned even if you didn't know it.

"Hm" there wasn't much else to say to him he was right times like now I was glad that I was paired with Kisame rather someone else on the Akatsuki. "Once we finish at the Leaf we can talk to Tobi about Orochimaru's location ok kid" I thought about it Tobi wasn't the smartest person so getting that information from him would be like taking a kunai from a Gennin. "Right" Kisame chuckled and kept to himself after that we just focused on our current mission and that was to get to the Leaf and gather information on Naruto.

Sakura's P.O.V

Naruto finally had finished his 9th bowl of Ichiraku's Ramen Kakashi, Sasuke, and I just waited while he ate and talked. Once he had payed for his meal Naruto smiled his bright smiles and looked at me "Brings back good memories right Sakura-chan?" Naruto was a dork I had determined he didn't understand food couldn't bring back all my memories but at least he was trying. "Dobe" Sasuke wasn't a big talker he and Naruto argued often but whenever I would try to talk to him he would look away and almost completely stop talking.

"Let's take Sakura to her apartment and see if that brings anything back to her," Kakashi looked at Naruto and Sasuke then started walking. I followed after him since he seemed to be the only one with a normal thought process, Sasuke and Naruto followed quietly behind me and Kakashi.

"Kakashi?" I looked down as we walked to what was supposedly my apartment I had so many questions but no idea where to begin. Kakashi looked down at me and did that eye crinkle thing again "Yes Sakura" I looked up at him trying to figure things out for myself. "So you were my teacher?" Kakashi looked up as we kept walking "Yes when you graduated from the Academy you, Naruto and Sasuke where assigned to me as team 7."

I nodded as he told me about our first few missions and how we all fought a lot, how I tried to prove myself to the others that I was just as strong. Kakashi also talked about how Naruto became a brother to me right before he went out training for 3 years. Also how Sasuke was a brother to me since I was always at his house and around his family but he told me that there was more to that story that I should hear from him and Mikoto who was Sasuke's mother. I didn't understand why but I would talk to him about it later and hopefully get some answers from him.

We finally arrived at my apartment and every one of them pulled a key out at the same time to unlock the door. "You all have keys?" Naruto started laughing when I said that which caused me to look at him. "Sakura were all a family and you used to have…" Naruto got quiet for a minute then looked at Kakashi "a sort of problem with nightmares so we would all take turns staying with you or you stayed with us." I looked down taking in this new information _'I had nightmares? About what? What could I have been so scared of?' _

Kakashi opened the door and looked at me "How about we better explain inside Sakura" I looked up at him and nodded and proceed into the apartment. Once inside I looked around, it was a small simple apartment by the looks of it, there was a single couch and a little table with medical books and scrolls covering it. The kitchen was clean but had tea containers all over the counters and there was a small little table in case people came over to eat. I looked over at the guys as they watched me carefully, "I don't want to go in the rooms yet if that's ok?" Naruto smiled and walked over and sat on the follow in front of the couch. "This is your house Sakura-chan you can do whatever you want" I nodded and looked at Kakashi "Can you please tell me now about the nightmares?"

Sasuke seemed to tense when I said that and looked at Kakashi like he was going to say no but Kakashi looked at him then pointed to the couch. "You should probably sit down before you hear this" I looked over at the couch and then walked over and sat down, Kakashi walked after me and stood across from me. Sasuke stayed by the door and looked towards the kitchen he obviously didn't approve of this conversation but I needed answers and this was the only way.

It took Kakashi a little over an hour to explain to me what had happened the day that my mother and father died. Although I couldn't remember who they were when he told me the story Naruto gave me a picture from my room of them and their faces were clear in my mind even though it had been years since I had seen them. Kakashi also told me about how someone named Itachi became another important person in my life after that due to him being my rescuer that fateful day. Sasuke looked like he was ready to kill Kakashi at the mention on this Itachi person's name.

"Sasuke do you not like this Itachi person? I can tell by your face that you hold a sort of anger towards him, why?" Naruto tensed when I asked this as did Sasuke so I looked to Kakashi and he just closed his eyes. "Not today, another day" that was all Sasuke would say to me before he walked outside it made me irritated why couldn't he answer any of my questions.

I stood up ready to walk outside and demand an answer but Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder as if to stop me. I looked up at Kakashi and crossed my arms over my chest "Why can't he answer even one of my questions aren't you guys supposed to be my friends or family that's not how people act." Kakashi sighed and let his hand fall from my shoulder "Sakura please understand that Itachi is a very difficult subject for him to talk about let alone to you. I don't think talking about Itachi more then we have is a good idea it could bring back some memories that we don't need to deal with yet until you gain other memories first."

I sighed and looked out the window at Sasuke's back he looked stressed his stance was stiff and tight not the way a person should look when a friend came back after being supposedly dead. _'Maybe if he would talk to me more I could understand why he was so tightly held up'_ _**"Maybe he has a stick up his a**" **_I sighed to myself, I still wasn't use to my inner mind yet.

After walking through the rest of my apartment, and looking through a few things in my room I found somethings that caught my attention. One I found a little book full of pictures of me and other people, two I found a strange necklace with a symbol on it that I thought I had seen before but unsure of where. Something kept pushing me to wear it also I had a feeling whatever his necklace was it was like a key to my memories. As strange as that sounded it felt like it was related to whatever caused me to be in this situation, so I put it on and hid it under my dress I would figure it out later.

I walked back out of the room and looked at the guys, "Where were my favorite places to go?" Naruto smiled and looked at Sasuke. "Well there's one place you went every day that usually made you feel better no matter how your day started" I smiled that sounded promising. "But Sasuke-kun has to be ok with it" Naruto looked at Sasuke as Sasuke sighed "Let's go" Sasuke walked out the door again.

I looked over at Kakashi "He'll open up give it sometime Sakura he was with you when you went missing so Sasuke feels the most to blame right now for what you're going through." I looked after Sasuke as Naruto and him talked about something just outside the door "I hope so." I walked over to the guys and noticed Kakashi not following "Aren't you coming?" he waved his hand "No this trip is for you 3"I nodded and ran after the other 2.

Sasuke lead the way to where ever we were heading Naruto just kept smiling "She is going to be so happy to see you." I looked over at him "Who will be?" Sasuke looked over his shoulder as if he was half listening to our conversation. Naruto just smiled brighter "Sasuke-kuns mom Mikoto, she says she's our mom to since I'm an orphan and you stayed with them when your parents, ya know." Naruto didn't like bringing up the thing about my parents I could see it in his face when he brought it up.

We all ended up falling into silence after that little talk until we walked up to a large wall that looked like it went around a mini town inside the village. This little frog appeared out of no were in front of Naruto "Naruto, Jiraiya-sama needs to see you right now" Naruto made a face "Ehhhh, sorry Sakura-chan I will be right back. Don't let Sasuke teme be mean to you or I'll beat him up when I return ok" I laughed as Sasuke made a "Hm" noise. "Ok Naruto, see you later" Naruto smiled and waved before disappearing along with the little frog.

I looked to Sasuke when he looked up at him I finally caught a glimpse of his eyes, something about them made everything inside me stop. His eyes were a dim onyx black like they were tired and full of hurt I guessed from him blaming himself for my mishap. There was something else though when we locked eyes instead of my mind seeing his face I kept seeing someone else with similar eyes. The other person I was seeing had longer hair and stress lines under his eyes but one thing that stood out with all the different ways I was seeing this person his eyes always held something in them. _'The way this person looked at me there's so much emotion in his eyes' _my heart fluttered in a strange way I put my hand to my temples as some pain started with all the straining my mind was doing. _'Could I have had feelings for this person?'_

"Are you ok? Do I need to take you to Lady Tsunade?" I shook my head that was the most Sasuke had said to me so far he must really be worried. "I'm going to take you to her anyways just to make sure" Sasuke started walking back towards the direction we came from. "No!" he stopped and looked at me his expression was blank for a moment then he looked confused. "I want to see this through I said I am fine now let's continue please."

Sasuke smirked which made me feel really good for some strange reason but I just went with it and stood my ground. "Ok" Sasuke walked back towards me and then continued on to where ever we were headed. I smiled and followed next to Sasuke, we stayed quite after that and walked through the mini village as people stared strangely at us Sasuke didn't seem to mind but this was beginning to bother me.

"Sasuke where are we going?" Sasuke looked over to me then forward and pointed to a house that was huge. I looked at the house then to him "What's there?" Sasuke softly chuckled at first I thought I was hearing things but when I looked at him he had that same small smirk. "You'll see" Sasuke walked a little faster to the house, when we were just on the edge of the property I stopped. Sasuke kept walking right up to the door and walked inside like he owned the place. "Sasuke wait" I yell whispered at him, I had no idea who's house this belonged to and had no idea is these people were home and he just walked in unannounced.

I looked around the front of the property for a little bit when I noticed the symbol from the necklace I found in my apartment this morning. I pulled out the necklace from under my shirt it was the same fan, colors, everything I grabbed the necklace tight in my hands and closed my eyes. _'Did Sasuke give this to me? If he did, did that mean we were like a couple or something? But what about the face I see when I look at this necklace?' _I sighed and opened my eyes again and looked down at the necklace before placing it back under my shirt.

I waited a few more seconds and then I took a few steps closer to the house, "Sasuke?" I couldn't hear anything so I walked up onto the front porch as I looked around carefully. "Sasuke?" I waited and again nothing, I looked back at the road debating if I was going to walk back into town. "Sakura" I jumped at hearing Sasuke call my name, I turned back around to see him standing in the door way, "You can't just walk into people's houses like that."

Sasuke just shook his head and opened the door more "come inside now" I wanted to protest but decided by the look on his that it was best not to. I sighed and walked just inside the house before pulling my black boots off, Sasuke waited for me then when I was done he turned around.

I watched as he started to walk into the house more before he turned around "Sakura this is my house, well my families come on there is someone who wants to see you again." I looked at him and nodded before following a few steps behind him, _'this is his house, so who wants to see me? Maybe it's his roommate or something but why would Kakashi say this place was so important?' _

I couldn't put my finger on why this place seemed to calm me so much usually I was extremely tense even though I was around people I supposedly knew. But for some reason being in this house made me feel so calm and relaxed like I could get good sleep like my body ached for and my mind. The farther we walked into the house the more I felt like I knew where I was going like my body remembered even though my mind didn't, '_maybe my subconscious remember that would be a good thing right?' _

Sasuke stopped in front of a large room before I noticed we were in a den like room, there was a women in the room and a man. Sasuke looked like the man but had a face like the women so I figured these people where his parents. "Sakura-chan?" the women took a step away from the man next to her towards me when her eyes suddenly started to flood tears. The man walked up behind the women and put a hand on her shoulder "Mikoto" the women wiped her eyes and looked over her shoulder to the man and nodded.

"Please excuse my behavior Sakura-chan it has been so long. We all believed you were alive we never doubted not once." I tried to smile when I looked over at Sasuke, "Mother she has lost all of her memories, she does not know who we are or anything." The lady name Mikoto looked on the verge of tears again before looking back at me "I brought her here to see if she can remember anything since she was here a lot." Mikoto nodded "Do you remember anything Sakura-chan?" I felt bad like I was disappointing everyone because I couldn't remember anything.

I was going to say no but again looking at this person, Mikoto, pictures ran through my mind on fast forward. Sasuke was right I was here a lot I had a lot of different scenes in my head of this women and again Sasuke and that boy again that looked like Sasuke and now oddly like Mikoto. The way everything kept showing so fast was beginning to hurt my head again as I put my hand to my head and felt dizzy as I closed my eyes tight. I could feel someone holding me up by my arms and someone behind me, the thoughts began to slow as I pulled my hand from my head and opened my eyes to see Mikoto in my face.

"Sakura dear are you alright?" she sounded so much like a mother figure to me like she was a mother to me, and it made me feel good like her words were reassuring me somehow. "This happens when her mind tries to remember people and places and it can't, Lady Tsunade said it strains her brain and causes her pain." Mikoto nodded as Sasuke explained to her "I'm fine you guys thank you though" Mikoto smiled brightly "Anything for you dear" Mikoto let go of my arms but Sasuke kept a hand on my back.

Sasuke lead me into the kitchen of his house with Mikoto in the lead, Mikoto insisted that I eat before I try to remember anything further. Once I sat down and Sasuke sat next to me at the table I tried to think of any questions I could ask them to maybe help remember things faster. _**' "Cha, stupid why not ask Sasuke what happened Kakashi suggested you ask him on your own time now's your chance!" **__My inner was right I could ask him but what was really bothering me is the guy in my mind that looks like Sasuke, he keeps showing up so many times' _

"Hungry?" I blinked a few times before I looked up at Mikoto I was so lost in my own thoughts I forgot I wasn't alone. "No thank you I ate with Naruto and Kakashi before here" Mikoto smiled and nodded before looking at Sasuke. "You tell Naruto I'm hurt he couldn't come say hello to me before running off again" Sasuke crossed his arms and closed his eyes "Hm."

'_Well I guess it's now or never then' _"Sasuke I want to know what happened? You know how I went missing or what all happened? Kakashi said you weren't talking to me earlier because you blamed yourself because you were with me before I went missing." Obviously that was the wrong question to ask first because Sasuke instantly opened his eyes and stared at the table while Mikoto covered her mouth and looked at Sasuke.

Mikoto took a second to look back at me before half smiling before walking over and patting her son on the back and then leaving the room. I watched her leave the room then I looked over to Sasuke who looked worse than death, "Sasuke I'm sorry I asked" I looked down I knew this was going to be hard.

"No Sakura you deserve to know" I looked up at Sasuke as he looked over to me with a blank expression. Sasuke sighed then looked at me seriously, "We were assigned a mission….."

Itachi's P.O.V

'_Nothing's changed except this isn't my home and knowing I won't see Sakura happy with the people who love and care for her' _I looked through the eyes of my scout crow as it soared over the Leaf village. There were young new Genin training in the training grounds, the same two watch guards at the front gate, and shinobi and citizens going about their business around the village.

I had the crow go around the village one more time before I had it fly by the gate guards and place them under a genjutsui so Kisame and I could go into the village undetected. Once they were fully under my genjutsui I made my crow disappear and turned to look at Kisame who was watching me closely. "Ready kid?" I nodded and started walking towards the gates of the village "When we enter mask your chakra to nothing there can be no screw ups they will find you in seconds understood?" Kisame started laughing and followed next to me. "Kid I have been doing this a little longer than you have I understand."

Once we walked up to the gate Kisame and I hid our chakra and I used and genjutsui on us to make us look like ordinary citizens from the Leaf village. We walked past the market and smaller stores, mom and pop places, then we walked by some of the training grounds and we still had yet to see sign of Naruto anywhere.

After an hour of searching around town for Naruto Kisame and I decided to sit and eat before looking again but we were on the far side of town already and needed to cross over the bridge before being back by stores. So we headed towards the bridge, only to be stopped once we got across by a familiar face from the Anbu corps when I was first brought in to discuss becoming an Anbu member.

I took down our genjutsui since I already knew since he was here someone knew we had come into the village unwelcomingly. He took his hands out of his pockets and pulled up his mask and looked at us as Kisame prepared himself for a fight, "the Akatsuki Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigaki." Kisame started laughing "You've heard of us we are making a good name for ourselves now days" Kisame laughed some more, "Kakashi Hatake…"

I let my sharingan out as Kakashi had when I realized there was another person with him and once I really let the chakra hit me my heart stopped for a second. Something was wrong though I could feel it this changed everything Kisame looked to me I could see him in the corner of my eye. I was positive of two things at this moment one this mission would be a failure, and two I would never be able to return home.

Sakura's P.O.V

After Sasuke explained what had happened to us the mission to the Rain how we got together after an incident that happened while we were away. Also how on our way home we were ambushed and kidnapped and how they searched for months looking for me I couldn't take all the information at once and left. It was too much at once and supposedly he had a brother I was closer with but he refused to talk about him, he wouldn't even tell me his name, I couldn't handle all that information and decided to just walk alone.

Until I ran into Kakashi along the way but Kakashi looked disturbed "Kakashi?" he looked down at me and smiled "Oh hi there Sakura." I knew his smile was fake even though all I could see to confirm he was smiling was his eye but I knew it didn't reach his eyes fully.

"Kakashi something's wrong I can sense it" Kakashi looked me in the eyes then sighed, "There's someone in the village that's not supposed to be." I looked at him and nodded "Let's go then" Kakashi looked at me for a second before rubbing the back of his head "I suppose you're right."

Kakashi and I ran off together as he headed towards the unwelcome guest and I followed "I want you to stay behind me Sakura this person we have dealt with before and they are no regular shinobi." Kakashi looked back at me as we continued to run I just nodded and decided that if I felt the need I would assist Kakashi he looked to be a very strong shinobi himself and most likely did not need my help.

Once we stopped we were almost at this bridge were two odd looking men stood that was until they undid there genjutsui and showed their real faces. _'That face! That's the guy I keep seeing so much….but Kakashi said he was an enemy.' _ I put my hands to my temples as I closed my eyes and tried to think things through.

'_Does this mean everyone so far has been lying to me? Could I have been an enemy, but everything they showed me backed up what they were saying. What the hell is going on? Who is this guy?' __**"Keep it together you need to be paying attention right now and maybe you will get some answers!" **_

I opened my eyes and let my hands fall to my sides as I looked at Kakashi's back, he looked prepared to fight. I then looked to the man whose face I kept seeing when I heard Kakashi say some names "Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigaki." _'Itachi Uchiha he must be Sasuke's brother! That's why they must look so a like but why is he an enemy and why do I see his face so much?' _

Everything was happening to fast here I was stuck in the middle of something I wasn't sure of myself and I needed answers even if it made me an enemy at the moment. "WAIT!" I ran in the middle of the 3 men prepared to fight which didn't look safe but being I could surely hold my own in a fight I deemed it ok for the moment.

The moment I yelled all of their faces froze and their bodies froze except for the larger blue man who I was guessing is the one named Kisame Hoshigaki. "Sakura get out of the way you don't know what you're getting into these men are criminals wanted in every country." I looked at Kakashi "I need answers Kakashi please" I gave him the most pleading look I could in hopes he would understand how hard this was me as well.

Kakashi looked me in the eyes for a few seconds before nodding slightly and I smiled back to him as if to say a silent thank you. I turned my body completely towards the other two men and looked directly at Itachi who seemed to be looking past me or around me like he wasn't willing to look me in the eyes, _'just like Sasuke'. _

"I don't know who you are or what you want here in this village but right now I need answers and I feel like only you can give me them." Something I said must have hit home because he instantly looked me in the eyes and when he did his sharigan instantly disappeared and something inside me changed. My whole body felt like I had just taken a long training session, my heart was pounding, my stomach felt empty, my mind was a blur, it almost made me forget what I was doing.

There was something about this man that I needed to figure out because just standing in his presence was making me feel like I could remember things if I tried hard enough. Itachi Uchiha was going to be the key to me getting my memories back but I just hadn't figured out how yet. Something told me it wasn't going to be easy and deep within me I felt like also may be getting my memories back may be a painful thing.

Itachi's P.O.V

"I don't know who you are or what you want here in this village but right now I need answers and I feel like only you can give me them." Just hearing the beginning was enough to break my resolve of not letting her presence get to me, _'I don't know who you are' _those words kept rushing through my mind. I couldn't believe my ears Sakura and I had known each other our whole lives basically how could she not know who I was, when I looked into her eyes I felt an emptiness that I had never felt from her before.

I clenched my fists so hard I could feel blood drip from my fingernails being dug into the palm of my hand, without even having to think hard about it I knew what was going on. Orochimaru had done something to her beyond what my worst thoughts were, not only had he tortured her because she defiantly had a meaner aura around her but he had taken her memories. Leaving her to forget everyone and everything she has ever known, I could feel the anger boiling inside me it was killing me inside not to take off and go kill Orochimaru right now.

I had to pull myself together though because in the time our eyes were currently locked I could see things in Sakura she herself didn't know of yet. I could see her feelings for me over powering her mind the block Orochimaru had up couldn't keep something as strong as this back. Of all the things I loved Sakura for the one I loved most was her undying love for me and the strength of the love she had for me.

I could see her struggling to find the right questions to ask while fighting her bodies automatic response to me it was hard on her but maybe I could help. "Sakura I know more about you then any other person in this world" her emerald eyes I loved so much widen and looked questioning like she was debating on believing what I had said or not.

"Sakura you don't need to do this right now go back to Lady Tsunade and I will inform her on what has happened once I am done her." Kakashi seemed to understand that right now Sakura was questioning everything she had been told so far and knowing too much at once could set her back or harm her possibly. Sakura shook her head as she kept her eye contact with me "Kakashi I have to know please."

Sakura's P.O.V

I couldn't keep my eyes away from his onyx orbs and I knew Kakashi was worried about me but I couldn't turn back now. I had this feeling pulling me to him like a magnet it was hard to believe that this man could know more about me than anyone but the more his face flashed across my mind the easier it came to believing.

"What happened to me than Itachi Uchiha?" if he really knew more about me than anyone else he should know what's wrong with me, right? He just looked at me like he was thinking about something but he was keeping his face together so it was hard for me to figure what he was thinking. "Orochimaru" I tilted my head slightly I didn't know who that was, "Sakura!" Kakashi was now walking towards me I could sense him getting closer.

"Sakura we can further discuss this with the 5th Hokage" Kakashi placed his hand on my shoulder I knew he was trying to do what was best for me, like a father would but I had to know who this man was.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Itachi just looked at me and then shook his head "that would take hours of explaining." I shrugged my shoulders _'I am getting nowhere with this' _"What will you tell me then?" Waiting felt like forever just staring at him waiting for him to say something or give away something to what he was thinking through his eyes but nothing, I was beginning to think he was just lying to me.

I sighed and pulled my gaze away from his onyx eyes and looked down at the ground prepared to leave. "I can tell you that you are confused and distressed about your memories, but there are things that have a pull on you that you do not understand why or how when you yourself cannot remember."

I in took a short breath as I turned back to look at him _'if he is an enemy how does he even know what happened to me and none the less what's going on inside me no one can possibly know that.' _ I shook myself mentally he just had to have made a good guess as to what I was feeling that's all. I nodded to myself for now that was the only thing I could come up with as to how he knew what was going on.

"Then why do I feel this pull? Why do I feel connected to certain things when my mind isn't connecting to anything right now?" I didn't know much right now but if someone knew then I wouldn't waist a minute of my time trying to figure this out alone Itachi was going to help me even if that meant me following him if I had to.

Itachi just looked at me for a while then to Kisame then man next to him as if they were silently talking to each other. Which they most likely were since shinobi had to be able to communicate without words on occasions. Then Kisame took off a lightning speed away from us I wanted to chase after him since I knew he was a criminal but I couldn't Itachi had stayed and I needed answers from him.

"Sakura do not let him get away I am going after Kisame!" and like that Kakashi was gone following after Kisame to who knew where. I watched Kakashi's back as he ran off, when I turned back towards Itachi I jumped seeing as Itachi was now merely 2 feet away from me. He was way too close for someone I didn't know but somehow did but I couldn't make myself back away like I had with many others.

Itachi just looked down at me as we stood a few feet apart, his onyx eyes held so many different unsaid questions it was like his eyes were telling me something that my mind wasn't picking up. "Do you feel that pull right now?" I kept my eye contact as I got that strange feeling again my heart was racing my stomach was going crazy all at once and it was because of him. I felt like someone else was in control of my body at that moment because I nodded and said "Yes when I saw you."

Mentally I wanted to slap myself, I sounded like a love struck puppy, but it just came out I didn't even know until it was said like someone else was talking for me. Itachi seemed to like my answer though and smirked kind of like Sasuke's smirk but this one was made of pure happiness.

Itachi took a step closer to me which now put us inches apart instead of a few feet I could feel my breathing becoming shallower like it was suddenly hard to breathe. Itachi looked down for a second as if something caught his eye, he reached out towards me as his fingers softly touched my neck as he had my necklace on one of his fingers.

"May I?" I knew what he was holding and I nodded slowly he just looked at me for a moment before pulling my necklace out with the pendant in the palm of his hand. Again Itachi smirked but this time it almost made a smile, "Can you trust me and believe that everything I am about to tell you is the truth?" I looked down at my necklace then back at him "Yes if you can tell me who I got this from" Itachi let go of the necklace as it fell to my chest "I gave it to you Sakura."

Strangely that sounded right, crazy I know right but even though he was a criminal he didn't start that way. There was a big possibility that we could have been friends' maybe even something close to best friends before he became a criminal since he knew so much and gave me gifts. I tried my best to remember anything about when I received the necklace as I closed my eyes. I pictured the necklace and after a few seconds I could see Itachi's face, it was nervous, the picture of his face stayed longer than other times. I was able to recognize the area behind him, we were outside the front door of my apartment here in town, he also looked a little younger in the face not much but his stress lines were shorter than now. It was like a memory I could see him talking and the emotions play across his face but I could hear nothing it was almost like a dream, it started to make my head hurt bad as I place my hands on my head and squeezed my eyes tight.

I felt his hands grab mine, as I slowly opened my eyes as the pain slowly started to decrease he looked me in the eyes as if he was looking for something there. "When you get those pains is it because you're remembering things?" I looked him in the eyes and nodded slowly as he held the hands on the side on my head still. "What did you remember?" I let my hands slowly fall out of his down to my sides as I thought about what I had just seen or remembered possibly.

"I saw you", Itachi just looked at me "That was it?" I shook my head "No, you looked nervous I could see you were over thinking something and it was causing mixed feelings in you. But for once it was like a dream I could see you talking to me but I couldn't hear you, but I did notice the back ground for once." Itachi nodded "We were in front of your apartment" I blinked a few times _'he knew what I saw without me even telling him, does that mean that really happened and I remembered something?' _

"It was when I gave you the necklace, and it was the first time I kissed you" I blushed slightly at this new information. Then something Sasuke said to me before I ran off ran through my mind and I took a step back from him, he had a hurt look on his face as he watched me back away from him. "Itachi you loved me right?" he looked at me and smirked before answering "I love you not loved Sakura" I bit my lip knowing this would most likely be a rough subject. I took a deep breath and asked anyways "I finally spoke with Sasuke today and he told me something's" Itachi just smirked and waited for me to continue. I looked down as I began my question "Why did you kidnap us and then let this Orochimaru person hurt me in front of you?"

When I looked up his face had pure shock and hurt written across his face, I felt bad for asking him this but I didn't understand if someone loved me how could they watch me be hurt. Itachi looked away from me then took a deep breath before answering me, "I'm sorry Sakura, even if I were to explain why I couldn't do anything you would hate the wrong people instead."

I was confused by what he had said, I may not remember anything except when he gave me the necklace but I could start and I knew what few things I was told. He was plan just not making sense to me, "Explain then" Itachi closed his eyes and his face went expressionless "I can't Sakura its confidential information about the leaf." He opened his eyes and looked back at me with his indifferent face when I looked him in the eyes I felt lost for a moment like he closed his self away from me just now.

I could feel my heart ache and I now knew why, even though I did not remember loving this man my heart would always remember him and the love I had. I took my eyes from his and looked down at the ground "then there's nothing more to say here." I could feel him looking at me but I couldn't look at him yet because the pain was still too strong and it would only hurt more with what I had to do next.

"Sakura I want to explain believe that" I bit my lip and grabbed a kunai from my holster, "Itachi I believe when you love someone you protect them with your life no matter what. It's what makes love love even if we are shinobi I'd like to believe that's something we put our life on the line for." I finally looked up at Itachi and gripped the kunai tight, _'I have to stay strong he may have loved me once but he didn't love me enough to help me or tell me the truth now' _"Sakura I…" I shook my head and pulled my kunai up and looked him in the eyes. "You couldn't help me, you left the home we both loved, and even now you can't tell me the truth" I pulled my left foot back as I prepared myself to fight.

Itachi's face was pure hurt then nothing again he shut me out a part of me wanted to scream at him for pushing me away wanting to know how could he. But another part of me was set in stone he hurt you and still is protect the only thing you know is safe right now this place. "I can't let you leave Itachi you're a criminal wanted by the Hidden Leaf" I took my kunai and bit back my pain "I'm sorry you couldn't love me like my heart still loves you." I threw my kunai at him as he easily dodged it as I ran as fast as I could at him prepared to hit him square in the face when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him landing his lips hard against mine.

That was all it took for the flood gates to be released, every hard memory of him hit me when he first rescued me, when he left for a few years, our first kiss, the day I saw him kidnap me, the day Orochimaru ripped me away from him. I could feel a tear fall from my eye as it brought back memories of love, pain, regret, and hurt but more so I felt lost right now here was someone I loved and I couldn't be with because his own choices. I couldn't pull away so I just let it happen it was like falling in love again all the butterflies and head spins included.

When he finally stopped kissing me he pulled back and looked at me, "Sakura please let me run?" _'wait WHAT?! He's just going to kiss me to use me' _I pulled away from him I knew he could read my thoughts by the look on my face because he reached out for me "I'm no using you Sakura." I pulled my arm away from him "Then what Itachi because it looks like it" he grabbed me hand again not letting me go this time "I promise to explain I will come back and see you but the village can't know." I knew he was a criminal and they would most likely kill him for what he had done and the thought of that killed me but how did I know he would come back for me this time. "Promise?" he smirked and kissed my forehead "have I ever broken a promise to you?" I smiled and closed my eyes "No but when will I see you then?" I looked up at him worried that it would be a long time before he would return.

Itachi put his hand on my cheek and rubbed it softly "Tonight, and I promise to explain" I smiled and nodded "Ok" he kissed my forehead again then disappeared. I looked down wishing he would have stayed now that I could remember him and everything about him, it hurt knowing he couldn't be with me at all times.

Then I thought about it _'is that all it takes a strong enough emotion to bring my memories back? I have to go see Tsunade and tell her and maybe I can get my memories back.' _I smiled to myself and for once was hopeful as I ran off to the Hokage tower.

Normal P.O.V

A sinister chuckle was heard echoing down a long hall way as four people walked out of a cave like hallway. They were on a mission something that the four hadn't experienced in many months, as they reached the edge of the hall the sunlight welcomed them as they all froze for a moment and looked to each other ready to get on with their new mission away from the base they were previously in.

One of the men in the group walked in front of the others and smiled evilly as he looked over his shoulder to the other two men and one woman in their group. "Now then we have orders, let's go find ourselves our pink haired target" he laughed as the others smiled just as evilly before they all jumped away from the entrance of the base they were just in.

**Wow this chapter took longer than I planned but after I wrote it there were somethings I really wanted to change so sorry everyone about the late update. **

**Okay I have a question to ask everyone and I would really love some feed back on this I am thinking about writing another fanfic but I am unsure of what couple I would like to use I have already had some people ask me to do a GaaraxSakura and a ShikamaruxSakura since there aren't many I guess. But I really would love some input on this so please help me guys. I would really appreciate it and I will let everyone know at the end of the next chapter what couples are in the lead with votes. **

**So once again thank you to all the lovely people who read my story ^^ much much love. **


End file.
